


Just Between You, Me And The Apple Seeds

by TR33G1RL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And they let Oliver join the club, F/F, M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, Nice Pansy Parkinson, a bit of actual wicca/witchcraft thrown in, all getting some romantic attention, also, and they all pine together, cedric is part veela, he must be, im super confused as to ages and years, it's all the strange ones that are getting pined over, marcus is a gentleman (at least off the quidditch pitch), nice upperclassman Oliver, no beta we die like men, oliver's a bit of a lovestruck nerd but he's also kinda a bamf, percy is also a bamf in his own way, percy luna and harry, so we're just going to pretend this works, the slytherins are just big pining lovable fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Oliver Wood may have a secret, but unfortunately for him, this secret is spilled to another couple of members of the Gryffindor quidditch team, who may just spill it to someone else, who spills it as well. Oliver just wants to have some secrets to himself so he can figure what to do about this little secret, but secrets in Gryffindor, especially on the quidditch team, never stay secret for long. Even more so when it has to deal with the love life of the supposedly married-to-quidditch captain of the team. And somehow, since it involves a certain prefect who happened to be related to his teams' beaters, this business was to be shared with the whole school."God damn it, is nothing sacred with you heathens?!""Oh, Wood, you should have learned that the only things sacred with us are pranks and the suffering they cause."Also, I made a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/transparentintrovert/playlist/6NunwekHdkwFlzmzLuaJn6?si=GxWLgH8xQ9OrtH9yAc45gg





	1. A Seed To Start

            It was early, _damn_ early, when Oliver Wood stumbled out of the Gryffindor dorm room with only one sock on his left foot, one hour of sleep under his belt, and one goal on his mind. The Scot yawned loudly as he pushed open the heavy doors to the Great Hall, the drawn out sound quickly turning into a hiss of pain at the way his muscles protested the motion. Oliver simply continued making his way to the far side of the Gryffindor table, ignoring the first-years who had looked at him with concern. What was a bit of post-practice muscle soreness, anyway? Nothing that Oliver hadn’t handled before, and nothing he wouldn’t handle several thousand times more.

 

            The brunet male trudged over to an empty spot at the table with sleep heavy limbs and crashed down on the bench. Luckily, it was so early that the table was nearly empty. In fact, there was only about twenty people in the whole hall; a scattering of underclassmen who were trying to figure out their homework before classes, some ambitious students who were studying for upcoming tests (such as Hermione Granger, who was seated halfway down the table; she nodded at Oliver and he waved in return), some troublemakers (Draco and Pansy were eyeing him curiously from the Slytherin table, and Oliver had to wonder why), and - thankfully, for Oliver - the Head Boy and Girl, along with the prefects.

 

 _‘Thank God, I made it in time to see him today,’_ Oliver thought to himself as he grabbed some sausage and put it onto his plate next to his eggs and toast. He paused as he reached for the tomatoes, and for once, it wasn’t because he hated vegetables. Right now, it was because he had just actually heard his own thoughts, and he had heard just how _pathetic_ it sounded to his own ears. He rolled his eyes at himself. _‘God, this is getting too far out of hand. I need to do something about this. But what the fuck_ can _I do, at this point? It’s not like I can-’_

 

            “Oh, good morning, Oliver. I wasn’t aware you woke so early.”

 

            Oliver was shaken out of his thoughts by his redheaded roommate sitting down across from him, his eyes curious yet reserved as he looked over the taller male.

 

            Oliver has always liked Percy’s eyes, the cool blue irises that were the same shade as the sky on a crisp autumn day where the wind was perfect for a quidditch tournament. They were beautiful, and fuck if Oliver didn’t think they were the best thing to see from across the room when he woke up. Merlin, if those eyes were beautiful like a clear day when Percy was awake and alert, then when the prefect had just woken up, they were like a foggy morning that caused ships to crash on shores.

 

           “-ver? Oliver, are you okay?” The quidditch captain managed to tune back in to the conversation as Percy peered curiously over the rim  of his glasses at the other Gryffindor with a hint of concern in his voice.

  


            “Oh, yeah, I’m just fine. A bit distracted is all. You know me, always got something on my mind, usually quidditch or a concussion.” Oliver quickly waved off the other male’s concerns and flashed him an easy smile. It was just so easy to smile at Percy that he almost didn’t notice the way it made his face feel like it was stretched tight.

 

            Percy gave a small huff of laughter, but his lips twitched into a smile for barely a second as he buttered his toast. “Well that I know. What I _don’t_ know is why you’ve gotten up so early these past few days. You have quidditch till late after school, and then you’re up late trying to do homework. Hell, you’re up later than me most nights! And now you’re trying to get up early? I’m just confused as to why.”

 

            From the corner of his eye, he could see that Malfoy and Parkinson had been listening in and were now snickering while shooting almost pitying glances his way. He tried not to glare at them, but evidently something must have given him away as Percy, confused, turned to see what was behind him that was upsetting the tan male.

 

            Both Slytherins managed to make it look like they had been in the middle of a conversation at the split second that Percy turned around. Oliver just waved it off and the redhead turned back to face him, a question already on his lips, but the taller male was quick to cut him off with his answer.

 

            “I’ve just been getting hungrier because practices are getting harder, so I wake up early to make sure I have enough time to eat enough.” Oliver explained, suddenly glad he had thought this through enough to make a fake excuse as to why he was always at breakfast at the same time as Percy.

 

            Percy nodded, obviously taking this answer for the truth. “Ah. Makes sense. As you can tell, I would have no idea about that.” the redhead gestured to himself with a light grin.

 

            Oliver gave an exaggerated huff and wagged his finger at the lean wizard as he took a bite from an apple he’d picked up. “You could have, if you had just listened to me.”

 

            Percy rolled his eyes easily. “Oh, for the love of- Chew with your mouth closed!” But despite his chiding, the prefect was smiling. “And I guarantee that I could not have _ever_ been a good quidditch player, no matter what you say.”

 

            Oliver shook his head in protest as he chewed a piece of apple in his mouth before swallowing so he could respond. “You absolutely could have! You took to flying so naturally in our first year, and not to mention that you have the genes for it! You grew up with Charlie, who was a god among men when it came to quidditch! Not to mention the twins!”

 

            “Yes, please, let’s _not_ mention the twins.” Percy rolled his eyes, and it was very obvious by that single action that the twins had managed to annoy their brother yet again.

 

            “Oh? What’d they do now?” Oliver asked, eyeing Percy as he took another bite out of his apple.

 

            Percy sighed heavily, his shoulders sinking as he responded. “They’ve taken to stealing my books again, and when they give them back, I open them only to find that they recite love ballads with the voice of a howler.” Percy’s head dropped into his hands as he gave another long sigh. “The sad part is that, honestly… I’m impressed. I don’t even know how they did that! I didn’t even know there _was_ a way to do that!” The redhead exclaimed, incredulous.

 

            Oliver simply nodded, pretending to inspect the half-eaten apple in his hand as he really looked over at Percy sympathetically. “Well, if it does or can exist, those two have heard of it and have used it in some form of prank.” _‘God, those two must be one of his biggest sources of stress. Maybe I could see about helping him with that? I’ll try talking to them, see if I can have them let up.’_

 

            Percy only nodded slowly as he sat up straight again before taking a bite out of his toast. “Yeah… Yeah, that does seem to be the case, most of the time.” Percy shrugged to himself.

 

            Oliver took another bite of his apple so he didn’t say something stupid, like ‘They’re just being asses, and you’re much smarter than those two morons,’ or ‘Oh, don’t worry about them, I’ll sort them out and make sure they never bother you again, darling.’ He did nod along to Percy’s words but he offered nothing else. Then both males fell into a comfortable silence as both of the Gryffindor students worked on finishing their food. Percy finished his much lighter breakfast sooner than the quidditch captain.

 

            Percy cleared his throat as he used a napkin to wipe the nonexistent crumbs from his face. Well, there was was _one_ crumb on his cupid’s bow upper lip, one crumb Oliver had an almost overwhelming urge to wipe away with the pad of his thumb as he leaned in, his own lips parted ever so slightly as Percy’s beautiful eyes went half-lidded and he whispered ‘Oliver, pl-’

 

            “Oliver?” Percy’s voice, calm yet concerned broke through Oliver’s thoughts again, and the brunet male jerked back to attention

 

            “Hm? What?” Oliver blinked, unsure if something had passed in the amount of time he had zoned out during.

 

            Percy’s brows furrowed like he was thinking about something and he looked over Oliver carefully, like the taller male was a puzzle and he needed to find the answer. If the Scot was honest, he loved being on the receiving end of that look; Percy’s attention completely on him, nothing else distracting him. It felt like it had been forever since he’d last gotten that look, maybe since he’d told Percy that quidditch was to Oliver what the Ministry of Magic was to him. Having Percy’s strong, intelligent gaze on him made it feel like static electricity was coursing all over his body, and he wanted to laugh with the cool-warm sensation of it.

 

            But just as soon as Percy’s quizzical gaze landed on him, it finished its scan over his being and soul. The shorter male’s lips pursed together and he clicked his tongue against his teeth. Oliver knew that expression well; disapproval.

 

            “Oliver, while I agree that you need to take the time to both eat and study, your sleep shouldn’t have to suffer because of it. You should really try to sleep more, it’ll really help with those bags under your eyes, and improve your overall health. And you and I both know your academic and athletic lives will start to go downhill. Really, be sure to take care of yourself.” Percy advised. To anyone else, Oliver knew that would have sounded like a harsh reprimanding, but he’d known the other male well enough to know that he was simply expressing concern.

 

            Oliver offered the other male a sunny smile to the redhead as Percy collected his book bag from beside him. “Well, don’t you worry your pretty little head about me, Perce. I’ll be just fine.”

 

            Percy shook his head and scoffed, but a small grin was refusing to let him look as serious and solemn as usual. _‘It’s quite… huh… What was the word? Cute? Handsome? Charming? Altogether a miracle to mankind, and, more specifically, to me. Merlin, I love that smile.’_

 

            “Sure, sure. I’ll believe you until I see proof otherwise. And, believe me, I do expect to see proof otherwise.” Percy’s smile was now a smirk and he had one eyebrow cocked in a look that made the quidditch captain think that maybe - just maybe - Fred and George had gotten their sly, fox-like grins from somewhere not so far away. Oliver loved that look, too. So cunning and sly, like Percy was planning something that the quidditch captain didn’t even know was happening. It made Oliver’s hair stand on end as a chill ran down his spine, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit excited in the same way a challenge made him excited.

 

            “Well, then I guess I just won’t let you have that proof.” Oliver gave the other Gryffindor a grin in return, his own brown eyes lighting up with just the tiniest spark of that same passion he showed on the quidditch pitch.

 

            Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly as he stood from the table. “Mhm, sure. I wish you the best of luck with that.” The prefect stood up and tossed his bag over his shoulder. “Well, I’m going to go to class early so I can ask that the professor some questions about the upcoming quiz. I’ll see you later, Oliver.”

 

           “Right back at you, Perce. See you back in the dorm. I’m gonna prove you wrong!” Oliver waved his farewells to the leaner male, his hand still moving in the air long after the Weasley had left.

 

            As Oliver craned his neck so his eyes could follow Percy when the other turned down the hall, two snickering Slytherins sat down at the table on either side of him.

 

            “Well, many a day have I seen the great Oliver Wood make someone blush, but I think greater still are the number of days that I’ve seen Oliver Wood blush because of a particular redheaded Gryffindor prefect.”

 

            Oliver’s hand dropped loudly to land on the table with a _thunk_. He hung his head with a groan, not even bothering to look up at the two newcomers. “Well, that’s fantastic for you, then, Malfoy. Pray tell, why does it matter to you, anyway?” The tan male’s face was twisted in a scowl as he raised his head just enough to shoot a glare to Draco, who was leaning on the table to his left, then to Pansy, who sat cross-legged to his right.

 

            Pansy only giggled behind her hand as Draco shot him a sly glance. “‘What it matters to us,’” the dark-haired female chirped as she picked up a green apple, looking over it for bruises before deeming it pristine and taking a small bite. “Is that we _know_. And, despite how absolutely obvious you’re being about it, we seem to be the only ones who have noticed your little crush on our least favorite prefect.”

 

            Oliver paused, gesturing for her to continue. “And? So what?”

 

            Draco scoffed next to him, shaking his head lightly as his pale hair shook with the motion. “He says ‘so what!’ I’ll tell you, imbecile. ‘So what’ is that now we know something about you, something you don’t want other people to know. That means you have to do as we say so we don’t tell anyone.” The male Slytherin smirked smugly as he lightly hit Oliver with the back of his hand.

 

            Oliver, in response, let out a loud bark of laughter that seemed to shock the younger students. The witch began to look over to the Malfoy heir nervously, obviously not expecting this response from someone they were trying to blackmail. On his other side, Draco looked just as confused, eyes darting between Oliver and Pansy. Oliver’s loud laughter had caught the attention if nearly everyone in the Great Hall, their heads turning to see where the loud eruption of noise had come from. The younger Slytherins’ faces were turning red from their apparent failure in this little attempt to blackmail the quidditch captain.

 

            Oliver struggled to stop his laughter, but within a few moments the oldest male’s loud peels of laughter had died down to small bursts of chuckles. The brunet reached up, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes as he glanced between the two, only to fall back into laughter.

 

            Draco, cheeks pink with indignation and face twisted in an ugly snarl, sat up straighter in a way that destroyed his previous facade of coolness. “What?!” He yelled, slamming his hand down on the table, which only served to make Oliver start back up with the hysterical laughter.

 

            “G-Gimme a - fuck - sec!” Oliver was holding his sides as his chest began to ache with the strain of laughing so hard. Both the Slytherins’ eyes darted to each other as they waited in silence for the older male to calm down. “Fuckin’- Oh, goddamn, that’s fuckin’ _rich_ coming from you two!” Oliver cackled as he attempted to take in deep breaths to soothe his diaphragm from the rapid inhales and exhales of his bout of maniacal laughter.

 

            Draco reeled back, his cheeks dying an even darker pink, bordering on red, as Pansy blinked before sitting up straighter with a huff. “What is that supposed to mean, lover boy?” Her poker face was much better than the younger man’s, but Wood was what you would call a people person. And not only that, but Wood could _read_ people, and while Slytherins in general were a tight-lipped group, Draco wore his heart on his sleeve, and Pansy’s could be found right on the tip of her nose. Draco’s sleeve happened to linger on a certain Gryffindor’s shoulder or over his head, while Pansy’s nose often pointed toward a strange little Ravenclaw.

 

            Oliver’s chuckles faded into a pleased sigh as his hands clapped down on the the duo’s shoulders, making the smaller students jump slightly as Oliver’s eyes narrowed that, when coupled with his animalistic grin, made it very clear as to why Oliver Wood was feared on the quidditch pitch. “Alright, kids, listen here and listen very well. You two especially have absolutely no reason _whatsoever_ to tease me about a crush when I see the way you lot act around your own crushes.” Oliver’s sharp eyes caught the way the younger witch and wizard twitched under his hand. Both of them simultaneously opened their mouths to respond, to protest his accusation. “Oh no, no, no. You can’t deny what I’m saying when all three of us know the truth. If the way I blush around Percy is bad, then Merlin’s Beard, the shades you two turn when you see those two certain people is downright _awful._ ”

 

            Oliver leaned over to Draco so he could lower his voice and whisper to the other with a chuckle. “That’s right, Malfoy, I know all about how sweet you are on ‘Potter.’ How you watch our team practicing from the stands where you think we can’t see you. Oh, but don’t worry, he has no clue. I, on the other hand, well… you were all too easy to spot. At this point, I’m surprised you haven’t started cheering for him on accident. Truly, you have some good self control to not go completely soft around your crush like I have. But at least I’m friends with my crush, you… You made Harry your enemy before you even realized how attractive you find him. Hm. What a shame.” Oliver gave the young wizard a mockingly pitiful look before turning to Pansy, who already looked scared.

 

            “Oh, and you, Miss Parkinson. You think I don’t see you when you walk by the Ravenclaw table in the morning, or passing by the Ravenclaw dorms between classes? Tch. Then you’re kidding yourself. And you always brush past her in the hallways. Poor Luna, always getting books out of her arms because you nudged her when she was walking to her class, minding her own business. You pretend to laugh, but I always see you look back at her, making sure you didn’t actually hurt her. Oh, but there was that one time she got a papercut on her palm because you jostled her books, and I could see you almost go to apologize, but Draco saved your cover and pulled you away. How unfortunate; maybe Luna would’ve appreciated the help.”

 

            Both of the Slytherins had gone shock still from the weight that the words carried, and what this information meant in the hands of a Gryffindor upperclassman who they had not even two minutes before tried to blackmail about his crush on his best friend and roommate.

 

            Oliver removed his hands from the pair’s shoulders with a confident grin before he picked up his apple core. There were three seeds. He glanced at the young witch and wizard out of the corner of his eye, his smile going a bit softer as the other two blinked. They were both shocked and scared of what exactly Oliver would do with this information. Oliver just shook his head with a smile as he dug his thumbnail into the apple, scooping out the seeds and setting them on the table in front of him.

 

            Both of the Slytherins were breathing slowly, quietly, like the older student was an animal to be feared and they were trying to avoid getting devoured. But, lucky for them, despite his sore muscles and lack of sleep, seeing Percy and being able to eat breakfast with him had put Oliver in a great mood. The quidditch captain’s lips were turned up in a genuinely happy smile as he looked at pair happily. Draco and Pansy just exchanged a fearful glance.

 

            “Ah, the sun is out, the weather’s good, my crush ate breakfast with me… It’s shaping up to be a pretty good day.” Oliver’s nodded lightly, eyes squinting as he looked out of the window and into the bright early morning sky. He turned back to the duo and handed them each one of the apple seeds.

 

            “Wh...What’s this for?” Draco was so confused and nervous that he didn’t even remember to insult the Gryffindor. Pansy didn’t look too different as she stared as the small brown seed.

 

            Oliver just smiled at them mysteriously as he took the remaining seed and stuck it in his pocket. “Don’t you Slytherins learn anything from potions class? Apple seeds are a symbol of love, and they’re often used in love spells. I figured the three of us need some luck in that area, so maybe keeping one on us might not be that bad.” The captain of the Gryffindor quidditch got up from the table and gave the two underclassmen a wink and a wave before he began walking away. “Alright then, I’ll see you two later. We can talk more about our hopeless ‘situations’ then.”

 

            Draco and Pansy stared after him, taking in all that had just happened. “Did… Did we just get schooled in blackmailing by a Gryffindor?” Pansy asked in a weak voice, to which Draco nodded wordlessly. “And did he just follow it up with advice?” Again, Draco simply nodded. “And he did all of it while wearing only one sock?”

 

            Draco took a second look at the older student’s feet as he walked out, only to find himself nodding again. “Yes. Yes, he did.”

 

            The look Pansy gave Oliver was almost one of approval, and certainly one of interest. “I swear, if I wasn’t gay, I might’ve taken a shot on him.”

 

            Draco gave her an incredulous look before rolling his eyes. Pansy raised her hands in mock defense. “What?! It’s true! Admit it, if you weren’t so head over heels for the boy wonder, you’d be all over him, too!”

 

            Draco hated himself for it, but he gave a small, miniscule nod.

 

            “See?!”

 

            “Whatever. Let’s go get ready for class.”

 

            “Alright, alright. Sure, let’s go.”

 

            Though they both would deny it, they tucked the apple seeds into the hood of their robes, where it would be safe and hidden.


	2. A Smell I Already Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver doesn't know what's going on. Or, at least, he wishes he didn't. Truth is, he knows exactly what's happening; he's feeding into his crush on Percy. It makes his crush grow even more, and Oliver knows that that's not exactly what he should be doing if he wants to get over the Weasley, but dammit, he's a weak man! 
> 
> But above all, damn that Amortentia potion, and damn Snape for making them make it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to be a several chapter fic, but should I add a nsfw chapter? I have an idea for one, but do y'all want one? Also, does anyone wanna see some Weasley sibling bonding? I'm thinking about fitting some in somewhere, but I'm not sure if I can, but I'm going to if you guys are really interested! And should I make a playlist for this?
> 
> Also, hello! Thanks for coming! It's a pleasure to see you!

            Oliver never thought he’d see the day where he decided to willingly show up to class more than three minutes early. Yet here he was. Almost three times that amount was left before class, and he was already at his desk, waiting for Percy to come back to the table after he finished asking Professor Snape some questions about the lesson for the day.

 

            Oliver tapped his fingers against the wooden surface of the table as he gazed at Percy, who was now the receiving end of a harsh glare from the professor. Oliver glared right back at the teacher, though he knew Snape couldn’t see him.  _ ‘Still, he shouldn’t scowl at anyone like that, least of all Percy. God knows Percy really is just asking about the lesson and not trying to antagonize Snape.’ _

 

            But then the Gryffindor prefect was turning away from the potions professor as he wrote down something in his notebook. Oliver quickly pretended to be focused on looking over the instructions for that day’s potion as Percy took his seat next to his roommate with a small sigh. “Alright, I think I got the gist of everything on the quiz. Better pay attention today, since today’s lesson since it will have most of the ingredients we will be tested over in it.”

 

            Oliver nodded in agreement as he looked over everything that had been set on the tabletop in front of them. “Right, right.” He agreed before realizing he had absolutely no idea what they were even making that day. “Hey, what potion is Snape having us brew up anyway?”

 

            Percy gave a disappointed sigh. “You absolutely didn’t do the pre-lab, did you?”

 

            Oliver only offered a shrug, a shameless grin and an explanation of  “Quidditch.”

 

            Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting his glasses with the movement. “Of course. Well, today we’re making Amortentia.”

 

            “Again? But we did that when we were in our first couple years, not to mention how we’ll never need to use this.” Oliver replied disdainfully. Really, Amortentia wasn’t allowed to be used in the first place! What good was it going to do him to learn about it once, let alone  _ twice _ ?

 

            The Weasley gave him a disapproving look

 

            “What? You and I both know it’s true, Perce.” Oliver protested. “Name one time that we’re gonna be able to use this.” Percy opened his mouth to retort, but Oliver could tell he was coming up blank when his teeth clicked as his jaw snapped shut.  _ ‘Heh, cute.’  _ “Exactly!”

 

            Percy rolled his eyes as he began looking over the directions. “We’re using this potion to learn the  _ materials _ , not this specific set of directions.”

 

            Oliver groaned as he rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. “I know, I know! I’m just  _ saying _ !”

 

            Percy rubbed his temples. “Professor Snape knows what he’s doing.”

 

            Oliver rolled his eyes as he  sarcastically responds. “I’m sure he does.” He just loved teasing Percy.

 

            The prefect looked like he was going to respond, but Snape called the class’ attention to the front of the room, causing Percy to close his mouth and shift his attention to whatever the teacher was going to say. It was probably just some little blurb about the potion and Oliver deemed unnecessary. He’d already done this once before without failing, so he could definitely do it again. Instead, Oliver took the time to admire Percy.

 

            Percy was always beautiful to Oliver, with pale skin as a canvas freckles that looked like splatters of paint, all perfectly placed but by accident. His glasses framed his beautiful blue eyes just right, but when Oliver was looking at him in profile like this, he could see their azure shade without lenses being in the way. His lips, pink like the strawberry taffy at the candy shop back home, always had the slightest pout to them that Oliver found inexplicably adorable  _ and  _ sexy. And even when they were sitting down like they currently were, Oliver still had a few good centimeters on the other male.

 

            Suddenly, Percy turned back to face the taller Gryffindor with a determined look in his eyes, and Oliver realized that Snape had stopped talking. “Right, now let’s get to work.” 

 

            The Gryffindor quidditch captain gave a curt nod is response before handing the large stirring spoon to the Weasley.

 

                Percy set to work on mixing the rose thorns, apple peel, and milk in the cauldron with a clockwise motion as Oliver read ahead in the directions. “Alright, it says we need to add moonstones now and and take them out right before we add the vanilla.”

 

            “Ah, right. Thanks, Ollie.” Percy replies, but he’s distracted by mixing in the honey.

 

            Oliver looks at him and gives a small huff of laughter. “Now there’s a nickname you haven’t called me in a while.” He comments as he hands the other male the moonstones to put into the cauldron.

 

            Percy’s eyes dart up to catch Oliver’s for a split second before he smiles and looks back down at the mixture that was beginning to boil with an easy smile. “Well then I guess I’ll have to start calling you by it more often. Ollie, Ollie, Ollie.”

 

            The quidditch player only laughs as he neatly cuts the peppermint leaves before dumping them into the mixture and wordlessly taking the spoon from the Weasley so he can take his turn stirring. “You know, you’re the only person who I’d ever let get away with it.”

 

            “Oh, am I now? Well, it’s a great honor, and I’ll be sure to wield this power with great care.” Percy’s eyes didn’t leave the measuring spoon in his hand as he poured the vanilla into it, but a  glance to the side on Oliver’s end revealed that the redhead was smiling. It made Oliver smile right back. Percy had such a nice smile, especially when he thought no one was looking. “Alright, go ahead and scoop the moonstones out.”

 

            Oliver nodded and spooned the clearish-white crystals out of the now steaming potion. It was hard to locate them in the mixture, as the potion had taken on a color similar to the crystals. “There were five, right?”

 

            “Six.” 

 

            “Right. One second then… Got ‘em all. Go ahead and pour the vanilla in.”

 

            Percy wordlessly complied, pouring the sweet smelling liquid into the cauldron as Oliver began stirring counterclockwise. Percy stepped closer to examine the potion, but Oliver could only focus on the feeling of the prefect’s shoulder brushing against his as he leaned in.  _ ‘I can just play my blush off on being the one stirring.’ _

 

            “It looks good. You can stop stirring now, it should be all mixed.” The Weasley smiled at Oliver as he wiped off the spoon with a rag before setting it on their table. The quidditch player smiled back as he leaned over the cauldron, taking a peek at the liquid for himself. In the process, he couldn’t help but get a smell of it. 

 

_             ‘Isn’t it supposed to smell like your favorite scents or something?’  _ At least, that’s what Oliver could guess from what he smelled.  _ ‘Smells like the pitch after the grass has been cut. And I think fresh parchment. Cinnamon, too. And apples, of course. Percy… Percy smells like a lot of those things… Now that I think about it, Percy always smells like cinnamon and apples, and he’s always carrying parchment. I guess I just like Percy a lot, don’t I?” _ The tan male chuckled to himself, but it apparently caught Percy’s attention.

 

            “Hm? What’s so funny, Oliver?” Percy asks curiously, head tilting to the side slightly in that same cute way it did at breakfast.

 

             “Nothing, nothing. I just-” he gestured vaguely to the cauldron. “You know, it smells good. I guess it reminded me of something.”

 

            Realization dawned on Percy and he stepped over to stand next to Oliver again. “Oh, right! Amortentia’s delightful aroma that differs on person, depending on the smell they find most attractive.” Blue eyes turn to look at Oliver, questioning him. “May I ask what you smelled?”

 

            While Oliver Wood wasn’t often thought to be anything more than a quidditch-obsessed jock, he was actually a very quick thinker. “Ah, just the quidditch pitch, and this taffy they sold back home. The strawberry flavor, specifically.”

 

            “That sounds nice-”

 

            “Boys. Are you so confident in your work that you feel like you can stand around and talk?” Snape had apparently teleported to right in front of their station as they had been talking, and was now glowering at them with his hands on his hips.

 

            “Well, Professor, we were actually discussing the potion. But we are done with it, if you’d like to check it.” Percy said stiffly, his motions curt as he gestures to the steaming liquid in the black pot.

 

            Snape’s glare lingered as he stepped over to in front of the cauldron before leaving them long enough to peer down into the pot.“Everything seems to be in order. Mr. Weasley, what do you smell?”

 

            Percy took a step closer to the cauldron as well before leaning in and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath in and seemed to think about what he was smelling before he took a step back.

 

            “Fresh air and clean cut grass.”  _ ‘So… the quidditch pitch?’ _ “I also smell pine wood and coffee, as well as a hint of what I believe was apples.”

 

            Snape gave him a sharp nod. “And are these scents you find attractive?”

            “Yes, sir. Very.”

 

            “Very well then. You’ve done it correctly. Once you nullify the option and clean up, you’ll be done with class for the day.”

 

             Both students nodded. “Thank you, Professor Snape.” 

 

            Oliver wordlessly began cleaning the dishes that the materials had been stored in as Percy easily made and poured a mixture of citrus juice, tree sap, charcoal powder and the ash of a love note into the cauldron, easily nullifying the effects. Now the potion was just a liquid that was an unattractive beige liquid that could be poured down the floor drain so the plants outside could use it as mineral water. Then the Gryffindor prefect set to work cleaning the inside of the big black pot.

 

            Oliver glanced up from where he was finishing drying the knife to see Percy with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he used a wet rag to get the remaining substance out of the cauldron. “Oh, Perce, I could’ve gotten that. After all, I’m the one cleaning today.”

 

            Percy glanced over at him before giving a sharp shake of his head. “Nonsense. You’re still handling the supplies, and I already finished nullifying the potion. The least I could do is help with this. It would be rather rude to leave you finishing the cleaning on your own.”

 

            The tan male smiled softly as he looked over the knife before deeming it all clean and putting it back in its plastic sleeve. He set it back down on the table before picking up a dry rag and walking over to the cauldron. He gently nudged the Weasley, moving the other a little to the side as Percy made a small noise of surprise. “Budge over. At least let me dry it. You can go grab the homework while I finish up.”

 

            Percy seemed to think about it, but deemed it a good idea and stood up, dusting himself off. He gave Oliver a small nod before walking off to the front of the room to collect the homework.

 

            Oliver watched him walk away for a second, admiring the confident set of his shoulders and the precise placement of his feet with each step, before he turned back to the cauldron with a rosy blush adorning his already sun-pinkened cheeks.  _ ‘Damn, I know I have it bad, but holy hell…’ _

 

            Within a few moments, Oliver was done drying the cauldron and Percy was making his way back to their table, assignment in hand. Oliver shook out the rag as he stood up before he turned back to the redhead. “Alright, so how bad does it look?”

 

            “The cauldron? I mean, its it's a bit damp but I don't think you did too bad.”

 

            The brunet rolled his eyes and gently hit Percy in the arm with the damp rag. “Not that! I meant the  _ homework _ .”

 

            Percy at least looked a little bit embarrassed, to Oliver's relief. He had been beginning to think he really had done bad on cleaning. “Right, of course you did. That makes much more sense.” Percy nodded to himself, the tips of his ears going pink as Oliver laughed. He turned to look over the assignment, which Oliver was disappointed to see had at least an hour’s worth of work on it. “Well, its it's just the review for the exam, so it shouldn't be too hard.”

 

            Percy's ‘shouldn't be too hard’ always ended up being Oliver's ‘uncompletable without at least one trip to the nurse’s nurse’s office, three boxes of Every Flavor Jelly Beans and a half hour worth of fantasies about Percy holding his hand and walking him through the problems.’ The quidditch player groaned.

 

            Percy's lips twitched into a smile at his friend's expense. “What is it? It's stuff we've already learned; it shouldn't be overly difficult.” 

 

            “To gods like you, maybe. But to mere mortals like me… Well, I haven’t got a chance.” Oliver’s face turned pitiful in a way he’d been told resembled a puppy who hadn’t gotten adequate attention to the behind his ears.

 

            Percy let out a small laugh that seemed to catch everyone’s attention as he walked to the door of the classroom. Not often was it that the seemingly stuck-up prefect openly laughed. Oliver quickly scrambled to follow. “Well, I’m sure I could descend from the heavens so I can lend you a hand on the review.” Percy joked as he put the rag in the hamper that hung by the door. Oliver laughed gleefully as he tossed his own rag into the hamper, only to have it land on the side. Percy quickly pushed it all the way in, making Oliver laugh even harder. “Oh, shut it.”

 

            Oliver rolled his eyes as he nudged Percy’s arm with a smile. “But really. Thanks for the help with the review. Merlin knows I’m not exactly the best with potions. Or classes. Or school at all, really. I’m just not that smart.”

 

            The prefect stopped dead in his tracks, standing still in the middle of the busy hallway. He turned to the Scot and looked him directly in the eye with this weird look that Oliver… hadn’t seen before. He had stopped smiling.  _ ‘No, please don’t frown! Please go back to smiling!’  _ Percy’s brows were furrowed, his eyes staring below the surface of the quidditch captain’s skin in a way that made Oliver squirm. 

 

            The look wasn’t happy, or pleased, or curious, orin any way good. It was… Oliver couldn’t tell. It looked similar to concern, but it also looked sad and disappointed and maybe mad.The brunet couldn’t meet the stare any longer and shifted his eyes left, right, up, down. He just couldn’t look directly at Percy. That look was too much.

 

            “Oliver… What do you mean?” Percy’s voice was clipped and carefully calculated. Usually, Oliver liked being the center of the redhead’s focus like this, but right now, it just made him feel small and weak.

 

            Oliver just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as his eyes went to look at his shoes. “I-I mean, I’m plenty smart sports-wise, but when It comes to school, I’m hopeless.”

 

            Percy took a careful step closer to Oliver. Oliver quickly took one back, nearly running into someone behind him. “Oliver, could you look at me?” Oliver made no move other than to dig his nails into his neck as he nervously scratched. Maybe if her started bleeding, he could get out of this situation. “Oliver, look at me.” Percy took another step forward. Oliver took one back. “Oliver, please.”

 

            Slowly, the quidditch captain raised his head to look up at Percy just as the other raised a hand to rest on the other’s shoulder. Oliver jumped a bit, but Percy’s thumb began gently rubbing against the sore muscle of the taller male’s nape. It felt nice, and the friendly gesture admittedly helped to calm Oliver’s nerves as he met Percy’s eyes.

 

            It was funny; Oliver was tall, strong, popular and athletic, as well as on the receiving end of several crushes, but when he came in front of his crush like this, he was like a leaf on a tree towards the end of fall, or like a blade of grass in the wind. Such was the strange and unfathomable power of Percival Ignatius Weasley.

 

            Oliver wanted to look away, but now that he looked at Percy’s azure eyes, he could tell that the gaze wasn’t angry or disappointed; instead, it was concerned and sad. That honestly hurt a lot more than if Percy had been mad.

 

            Percy’s eyes met Oliver’s brown ones head on as he spoke. “Oliver, you are very smart, and not just athletics-wise. Many people think so. And I’m one of the most appropriate people people to say this. Oliver, do you trust me?”

 

            Oliver’s voice was rough as he spoke, his throat dry. It felt like the hand that was on his shoulder had moved to his throat, choking him up. But if Oliver was honest, he’d let Percy do that without a second thought. “I- Of course. I do. You know I do.”

 

            Percy’s eyes still held Oliver’s gaze, but now Oliver wanted to look away and  _ couldn’t _ . He was forced to look into Percy’s expectant, beautiful irises as he struggled to breath. Luckily, Percy’s hand slid down to rest on his upper arm. “And do you trust me enough to believe me?”

 

            “Uh-” Oliver was thankful for the movement of the hand; it made it slightly easier to breath. His answer was spat out too quickly to hear.

 

            Percy’s gaze added some confusion to the mix. “Pardon?”

 

            “Quitlookingatmelikethat.”

 

            Percy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “What?”

 

            Oliver’s tongue wet his lips nervously. “Th-The way you’re looking at me. Could you stop?”

 

            Percy gave a small impatient huff but he played along and looked away.

 

            Oliver was finally able to take a deep breath before responding. “Yes. I trust you enough to believe you.”

 

            Percy looked back at him with a light smile, giving his arm a squeeze before he began walking again. The serious aura was still in the air, but now it was much lighter and easier for the quidditch player to handle. “Good! Now, when should we work on the review? And where?”

 

            Oliver smiled back as the pair walked down the hallway. “How about the commons after dinner?”

 

            Percy gave him a skeptical look. “The commons? Are you sure? It’s always loud and chaotic there. How about we just do it in our room?”

 

            Oliver immediately gave a nod of agreement. “True. The last thing we need is the twins interrupting us.”

 

            Percy rolled his eyes. “Oh, god. If they saw you studying with me, you’d never hear the end of it.”

 

            Oliver smiles to himself as he watches Percy from the corner of his eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t mind that.” His cheeks go pink when he hears his words. “I mean, they say shit like their mouths are full of it. I’m just used to it by now.”

 

            Percy covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a loud laugh. “Yes, I suppose they do. Well, I’ve got to head to my next class. See you after dinner.” Percy turned left down the hallway as Oliver waved and turned right

 

            “Yeah, see you then.”


	3. Seeds Of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver may be doing well with Perce, but now he has to worry about his protegees and how their love lifes are going. Unfortunately for the friendly, outgoing quidditch captain, the Slytherins he's trying to help are quite different from him, and the way they're trying to flirt with their crushes... Well, Oliver's got his work cut out for him for sure, but hey, he's trying to romance Percy Weasley, the bookish, rule-following prefect. He's already got one challenge in front of him, what's a few dozen more?
> 
> Featuring good mentor Oliver and confused Draco and Pansy, along with some fun information on Percy.

           The second Oliver turned the corner into the nearly empty hall he stopped short. He blinked a few times. Shook his head. Looked back at the sight in front of him. And Oliver let out a heavy sigh.

 

           One the right side of the hall, about halfway down, was someone with light hair and someone with dark hair. They were both about the same height, but one of the blonde seemed taller with the way he was crowding the other male. The Gryffindor boy was trapped between the other’s arms, body and the wall his back was pressed against. Their faces were so close together it would have seemed intimate, if not for the way their eyes were narrowed and their lips pulled into snarls.

 

_ ‘Draco… What… Why is this what you think is the right way to treat your crush?’ _

 

           However, the second Oliver’s tired sigh echoed off the walls of the hallway, their heads snapped towards him, and it was only a split second later that they sprung apart. Harry immediately made his way over to Oliver who just fixed him with a weary look.

 

           “Captain-”

 

           The Scottish male simply held up a hand, halting his teammate in the middle of his sentence. “Tell me later, in the dorms. Till then, go to class. If you get in trouble academically, you can’t play, and I need you on the field with me.”

 

           Harry nodded, but he smiled at his upperclassman’s kind words. He started to take a step forward, but he looked back at Draco, who was standing in the same spot as before, now with his arms crossed rebelliously and his head tilted like he was trying to stare down the Gryffindors. Harry looked back at Oliver, both curiosity and concern on his features. “But what about you?”

 

           Oliver waved him off easily, giving the shorter male a small, weary smile. “I don’t have a class this hour, and I have a few words I need to exchange with Malfoy. Go get to class.”

 

           The dark-haired male nodded with a smile before giving Draco one last look. The Slytherin glared at him and gave a small scoff. Harry’s smile dropped as he glowered right back before turning and walking down the hall that Oliver had just come from.

 

           Oliver waited until the Gryffindor seeker was out of earshot before turning back to the standoffish Malfoy heir. He moved his hand to run over his face as he let out a drawn out groan. Draco’s aloof stance went still for a minute, but he relaxed slightly when he realized that Oliver wasn’t looking to pick a fight. Not a physical one, at least. His facial features relaxed slightly as well as he curiously waited for the other to say something.

 

           Oliver held out a hand as he opened his mouth, be he could only sigh tiredly. “Wha-...” His arm fell back to his side and he gave a small choked, strangled noise. “Why… What… What the ever loving  _ fuck _ was that?” He finally managed to get out exasperatedly.

 

           Draco’s glare returned in full, his grey eyes growing dark like thunderclouds as he huffed. “I did what you suggested. I was getting close to him.” He shrugged haughtily, looking down his nose at the quidditch captain.

 

           The Gryffindor looked at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving. “That. You thought I meant to do  _ that _ ?” His voice was hard and disappointed, but covered in a question.

 

           The Malfoy heir’s eyebrows were still furrowed, but now there was an element of confusion in his face. “Y-...Yes.” It was a statement, but it sounded like he was asking Oliver for confirmation. His crossed arms loosened a little as he shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. He looked down the ground, observing his feet, before looking back up at the Oliver with a slightly less sure glare. “That’s how you’re supposed to do it.”

 

           Oliver blinked at him owlishly before throwing his arms up in exasperation and disbelief. “Pulling pigtails?! Really?! You’re, what, 15, and that’s the best you’ve got?!” He snapped.

 

           The Slytherin reeled back, offended at his apparent flirting technique being put into such delinquent terms. “W-Well, yes! That’s what you told us to do!”

 

           Oliver shook his head, face pinched and tired as he gave a disappointed groan. “Not! Like! That!” He punctuated each with a movement of his hand. “I’m trying to-! Why did-? What made you think-? Ugh…” Oliver shook his head as his hand came up to rub his temple tiredly.

 

           The platinum blonde huffed, looking away as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. “Fine! I’m no good at flirting!” He looks back up at the Scotsman and Oliver could see his lips move, but the words were muttered under his breath. However, the older student had a feeling that he knew what the Slytherin was saying. A small smirk twitched at the corners of his lips and he stepped closer to the other male.

 

           “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

 

           “I said ‘Would you help me?’ Are you happy?” Draco spat, unable to look Oliver in the eye as he asked for his assistance.

 

           Oliver’s smirk softened into a friendly smile as he clapped a hand down on the smaller male’s shoulder. “Sure, I can help you.”

 

           Draco paused before looking up at the tan male, confused. “Wait, really?”

 

           The quidditch captain nodded easily as the other looked at him with wide eyes.

 

           Draco looked surprised, stunned even. “I… I didn’t know asking for help was so easy. I’ve… never really done it before.”

 

           The older male laughed a little and gave a lighthearted shrug. “Well, you’ve never really had to  _ ask _ for anything.”

 

           The Slytherin nodded, face still displaying the shock he felt. “Never had to, and always been to when I really needed it. Especially when it comes to school.” He murmured, eyes going off to the side again. “Everyone assumes I’m a natural at potions, but really I don’t understand the first thing about it. I’ve just never asked for help because, well… I’m a Slytherin, and a natural at that. Shouldn’t potions come naturally?”

 

           The brown-haired student only offered Draco a pitying look and a sympathetic smile. “I can’t relate at all. I’ve always been too curious, and whenever I have a question, I ask. But I do know someone who can relate to not asking questions out of pride and the fear of feeling foolish; Percival Weasley.”

 

           The blonde looked surprised, raising his head to look at Oliver again. “Perfect Prefect Percy has a hard time asking questions? And it’s because he thinks he, out of anyone who ever asked a question, will look  _ stupid _ ?” Draco scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

 

            “Had, not has. He got over the problem, and I’m the one who helped him do it.” 

 

           Draco glanced at the Gryffindor out of the corner of his eyes as Oliver begins to walk them down the hallway. “Oh really? How’s that?”

 

           Oliver smiles softly at the memory, a nostalgic feeling sinking into his bones as he recalls how he did it. “Well, you see, Percy has never  _ not _ been known as the scholar. It’s not like he was the only smart one in his family, either, so he had to work incredibly hard to get that title. I sometimes think about all the work he had to put in to compete with Bill and Charlie, his older brothers, and I wonder how he even had the tenacity to work that hard. Bill is a cursebreaker for Gringotts and Charlie is a dragonologist. Both were prefects, and Bill went on to be Head Boy. Charlie focused on being a seeker - and a damn good one at that - to move to that position, but he made captain of the quidditch team instead. Percy… well, you’ve met him. He’s not the most athletic or the most popular, but he was intelligent and he knew it, so he used that to build his name.”

 

           Draco nodded along as the walked down the empty hallway, not seeming to mind the hand on his shoulder, so long as no one saw them. “Well, yeah, that’s all kinda obvious. Percy Weasley is the Booksmart Weasley. Everyone knows that. There’s a rumor that The Sorting Hat even wanted to put him in Ravenclaw.”

 

           The tan male shook his head in response. “Those rumors are nothing but horse shit. It wasn’t Ravenclaw, but Slytherin.”

 

           “Slyth-?!”

 

           “Yes, but that’s not the story I’m telling right now. We can talk about that after.”

 

           Draco looked perplexed and shocked, but he gave a small nod as a sign for Oliver to go on.

 

           “Like I was saying, Percy was smart and he knew it, and he was going to use it to get his way. So he started reading, and watching, and observing, and experimenting and  _ learning _ . But, by doing this, he began to believe that all answers could be found on his own, without from others. If there was a question that he couldn’t answer, he decided it was either something he would learn later, or something that wasn’t important. Then he got to Hogwarts, and that changed. Percy, however, tried to stay the same. And for anyone else, it would’ve been fine. They wouldn’t have bothered. After all, he was getting B’s, why would he feel like changing that?”

 

           “But Weasley wasn’t fine with that.” 

 

           Oliver nodded. “But Percy  _ was not  _ fine with that. He wanted perfect grades. Of course, knowing him.” Oliver gave a small laugh that made Draco’s lips twitch up into a quick smile. “But, like I said, Percy was too proud to ask questions. Instead, he wrote them all down in his notes. So I would take his notebook and ask the questions for him. But, since I’m no star student, the teachers quickly figured out that I didn’t know what the questions were even about, and they thought I was poking fun at them. I started getting in trouble, started getting detentions for it. After a couple of weeks, Perce found out, and he was… Well, he wasn’t happy. He demanded that I stop, and he stopped writing down questions and started asking them in class. Now the only questions he writes down are things that don’t have to do with class that he wants to look up for fun.

 

           “So just remember, you may be proud, but there’s nothing wrong with asking questions. And I may not be able to help you with all of your homework, but Percy will always be willing to help you.” The Scotsman finished with a fond look in his eyes and a whimsical smile.

 

           Draco was surprised yet again. “Weasley was really scared to ask questions? That’s… so weird. And the fact he’d stop because you were getting in trouble…”

 

           Oliver scoffed easily. “Oh, Percy may be proud, but he’s not an asshole. He’ll do anything for his friends and family. Not many people can tell, but Percy… Percy is a Gryffindor for a reason, and it’s because he will always -  _ always _ \- go the distance for the people he cares about. He has a capacity for love that most people can’t fathom. But he was born of love, raised by love, and can share love much more than you think.”

 

           The Malfoy heir looked over Oliver disbelievingly. “Well, you better hope so, because to me, Weasley is like the things we learned about in muggle studies. Those computers. And I’m pretty sure those computers can’t love.” Draco shook his head with a smirk and a scoff.

 

            Oliver glanced at the other male out of the corner of his eye as a sly but warm smile crossed his lips. “You know, I’m pretty sure I’m one of the only people that’s known he’s actually very warm-hearted since the second I met him.”

 

            “Yeah? And how’d you know that?”

 

            “Well, it was the first day of our first year, and I didn’t even know him yet. I was getting ready to board the train, and I remember seeing a crowd of redheads. Bill and Charlie had already said their goodbyes and were on the train with their friends, but Percy was still saying goodbye to his family. I remember his face went red as Fred and George grabbed onto his hands and tried to tell him to remember them and to write home often. Ron was tearing up and Ginny was outright bawling as she wrapped herself around Percy’s leg and begged him not to go. Percy was tearing up, too, but he looked up at his parents. Mrs. Weasley was trying to wipe away her tears, but I know Percy saw them.

 

           “But Percy didn’t cry. Instead, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled all four of his younger siblings in for a hug. He pulled back and gave Ron and Ginny kisses on their forehead and ruffled the twins’ hair. Then he walked up to his mom and dad and gave them both a firm handshake with a smile. He told them not to worry, and to expect a letter at least once a week. All four of the younger Weasleys had stopped crying, but they still looked sad about their brother leaving, so Percy promised he’d send them presents within the first month, and they looked a bit happier.

 

           “And so I could never think of Perce as a mean or cold person. He’s too warm and loving.” Oliver concluded with a bright grin as they came to stop in front of the door to Draco’s next classroom.

 

           Draco seemed to smile right back at that, although it was small and he appeared to be trying to hide it. “That’s… reassuring. In your favor, I mean. I couldn’t give less of a damn about it.”

 

           Oliver rolled his eyes and gave the Slytherin a nudge towards the door. “Thanks, asshole. Now get to class, and I’ll meet you and Parkinson at the quidditch pitch after your last class. Maybe I can give you two some worthwhile advice so you don’t pull some stupid shit like you tried to earlier. That being said, make sure Pansy doesn’t trying anything like that either.”

 

            Draco glared at Oliver, but it was less harsh than it had been before their talk and it only made the quidditch captain laugh as he shooed Draco into his classroom. “Get going, Malfoy. You shouldn’t miss out on what I’m gonna tell you tonight. It’ll help a lot.”

 

         The blonde relaxed as he nodded and a small smile twitched at his lips. “Right. I’ll see you then.” He turned to push the door open, but he spared one last over the shoulder comment. “And thank you, Wood.”

 

           Oliver just nodded with a smile, giving a light wave as he turned to walk back to the Gryffindor commons. “Not a problem. See you later.”


	4. (Questions from the Author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions for how people want the fic to play out.

             Hello everyone! This is Willow, the author, and I just wanted to ask a few questions on what you guys want!

 

             First matter of business, do you guys think I should add some nsfw chapters, specifically smut, or would you rather have that in a one shot, if at all?

 

            Second, do you want Weasley sibling bonding? 

  

            Third, does anyone want some real, genuine witchcraft in this, or do we want me bullshitting my way through this like I understand Harry Potter magic?

 

            Fourth... Am I doing okay? Like, it's been a  _hot_ minute since I wrote fanfiction, and I have no idea if I'm doing good.

 

            Fifth and last, thank you all so much for your time and support! I really didn't think this would be all that popular, but I'm glad to see at least some people like it! I really appreciate everyone who's even mistakenly clicked on this! Love to all of ya!

 

            Don't worry, I'll have another chapter ready before long!


	5. Sprouts Growing From The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Draco and Pansy have their first get together of the Help I've Fallen And I Can't Get Up Club, which is crashed by everyone's favorite Ravenclaw. Pansy quickly figures out that Luna isn't hard to befriend, but romancing her is gonna be a helluva lot more difficult than originally planned. Draco figures out that if he wants to start flirting with Harry, he's gonna have to be able to say his name without blushing first. Oliver just figures out how helpless the other two are. ("I mean, I'm bad, but you two? Disasters.")
> 
> Later, after the other two are gone, Fred and George make an appearance, and they have some things to talk about with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, you couldn't pry the headcanon of only children Oliver and Luna becoming siblings to each other. You will convince me otherwise when I stop shipping Perciver.
> 
> Second, here y'all go, some Weasley Family Feels, featuring Oliver Wood!
> 
> Third, Thank you to all of you who commented! It really helped me figure out how this story is gonna go!
> 
> Fourth, I'm actually really excited about this chapter! Finally getting some Pansy/Luna, and a gracious amount at that!

           The quidditch pitch, for the first time in several months, was almost completely empty, besides the lone few figure sitting on the bleachers. It was strange; usually the pitch always had one of the four teams on it, or at least the random player or two. In fact, it was Wednesday, so it would usually be the Weasley twins would be out practicing before dinner. Oliver shrugged it off; even the twins did their homework sometimes, albeit very rarely without some form of asking/nagging/pleading from Prcy.

 

           The brunet male had his homework pulled out on his leg, his sloppy writing filling out the paper. It was muggle studies, which was probably his easiest homework of the night and he was trying to get it done before the rest of his busy night. He was just finishing up as he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. 

 

           Both sets of footsteps were lighter and shorter than his own, meaning that the owners were both lighter and shorter than him. He looked up from his paper to see two females walking past each other through the stands of the Ravenclaw section. Luna, clad in her brightly woven sweater and grass stained skirt, was easily spotted and not out of the ordinary. The platinum blonde had taken to studying on the bleachers no matter what teams were practicing. It was so common that all four quidditch teams had an unspoken pact to leave the eccentric girl to do her work no matter who was on the field.

 

           It was the fact that Pansy, dressed in black and silver like gothic royalty, was  walking down the same row as the kind-hearted girl that set Oliver on edge.  _ ‘Goddamn, Draco better have told her what I told him! No more stupid shit! If she even thinks about trying to pick on Luna…!’ _

 

           Much to his surprise, however, Pansy didn't. Instead, she simply walked in front of the girl, passing her by. She didn't shove Luna, she didn't knock her books over, she didn't make fun of her, none of that. Pansy even gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgment as the ravenclaw looked up to see her. Oliver smiled to himself.  _ ‘Now  _ _ that's _ _ progress.’ _

 

__ The Gryffindor put his homework away as the dark-haired girl drew closer, flashing the younger student a wry smile. “Well done.” He chirped as Pansy took a sat next to him, her long skirt flowering out around her as she sat down.

 

           “I don't know what you're talking about.” She remarked as she crossed her legs. Despite her words, she had a small accomplished smile on her face and her emerald eyes were sparkling.

 

           Oliver rolled his eyes, but his smile only grew wider as he looked over his new protege. He clapped his hands together and he looked around her, trying to find her usual partner-in-crime-or-just-being-rude-and-catty. “So where's Malfoy?”

 

           The Slytherin girl only shrugged daintily. “He said he would meet me here. I thought he was already with you.”

 

           Oliver shook his head, confused. “No, he's not, I'm afraid. But where else would he be?”

 

           “Doing something I think you'll be rather proud of.” 

 

           Both Pansy and Oliver turned to look behind them at the owner of the voice. Draco was walking down down the rows of bleachers with a new expression on his face; it was proud, but humble, which was something Oliver never thought he would describe Draco as. Yet here they were, and that was the only word the Gryffindor could think to use. “Now what is that?” Oliver asks with a brow raised curiously.

 

           “I was asking Weasl-Percy, I mean, for help with potions.” The blonde announced with a small smile as he sat down next to Pansy.

 

           The quidditch captain beamed at the shorter male. “That’s fantastic! What did he say?”

 

           “He said he’d be glad to help, and that we could start tonight, if I wanted. He said that he was already helping you, but he could help both of us at the same time.”

 

_ ‘Fuckin-! That was supposed to be  _ my _ time with Percy!’ _

 

            Draco must have read his thoughts in his expression because he let out a cackle at Oliver’s expense. “Don’t worry, I said that I was busy tonight. You’ll have your time with the bookworm.”

 

           Oliver relaxed, giving a thankful nod and smile to the Malfoy heir. “Thanks. But still, I’m glad you were able to ask him for help.”

 

           Draco nodded, a sheepish smile moving onto his own lips. “Me, too. And I’m glad you gave me the idea; with Wea-Percy’s help, I’m sure I’ll be top of the class before long.”

 

           The Gryffindor simply laughed and nodded. “I have no doubt of it. Now here’s today’s lesson; simply  _ not _ being an asshole. To your crush, at least.” Oliver added. Both Slytherins seemed much more relieved when he added the second sentence.

 

           He gave a small wave of his hand to the Ravenclaw girl in the next section over, who saw the motion and waved at Oliver with a dreamy smile. All three of them waved back. “Now Pansy, you seem to be doing pretty good at this. You managed to not be mean to not be mean to her today, right?”

 

           The dark-haired girl smiled proudly, sitting up a bit straighter. “Right! I even said hello, in a way.”

 

           “Yes, you did a very good job. Draco, on the other hand, you… tried to pick a fight with Harry.” Oliver turned to the platinum blonde with a his lips drawn in a tight line. “Why?”

 

           Draco’s grey eyes darted to the side as Pansy snickered and pointed at the other Slytherin student. The Malfoy heir glared at her and gave her a small push that she managed to catch herself from. “It’s the only way to get Potter’s attention!”

 

           Oliver rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Two things; first of all, he’s your crush, call him by his first name. Second, no. No, it’s not.”

 

            Draco crossed his arms across his chest with a huff. “What if I don’t want to say his name?” He asked haughtily. “It’s not like I can’t say it. Watch this; H-...  _ Harry _ .” Draco’s face had gone pink even trying to pronounce the simple syllables of the young seeker’s name. He looked off to the side again as he bit his lip, curling in on himself as if the process of speaking the name had made his entire being overly sensitive.

 

           The quidditch captain immediately let out a loud, manic laugh that was quickly followed by the Slytherin female’s own laugh. “You-You can’t even  _ say _ his  _ name _ ?! Oh my fuckin’ god!” Oliver cackled between loud bouts of laughter as he doubled over. Pansy simply pointed again as she held her sides and snickered.

 

           “Shut up! Pansy, it’s not like you can say ‘Luna,’ either.” Draco growled, sitting up a bit straighter. 

 

           Pansy went still, stopping mid-laugh. “O-Of course I can! Lu-...Lu-Luna.” Pansy’s own pale cheeks flushed apple red as the Gryffindor student laughed even harder. This time, it was Draco’s laugh that echoed Oliver’s.

 

           Oliver’s head was thrown back as he tried to stop laughing. Draco and Pansy had both long since stopped and were now watching the older student as his laughter turned into coughs. Oliver spent a few seconds trying to catch his breath before he cleared his breath and sat back up straight, a grin still on his face. “That’s… fuckin’ pathetic. You two have a long way to go.” He shook his head as he chuckled under his breath. “If I thought I had it bad for Perce, you two…”

 

           “Hey! We’re not  _ that _ bad!” Pansy protested with a pout, crossing her arms.

 

           “Yeah? Then go sit next to Luna, or even just say hi.” Oliver waved to the Ravenclaw again, who smiled and waved in return. “Maybe I should call her over right now?”

 

           “NO! Nononono!” Pansy immediately protested, eyes going wide in horror.

 

           And, just like that, Oliver felt the mischievous side of him come out. He immediately stood up and started yelling. “Hey, Luna! Could you come over here for a minute? I have some people to introduce you to!”

 

           The blonde female looked up from her homework when she heard the older male calling her name, and she nodded to his request. She started packing her stuff into her bag and Oliver started laughing. Pansy hit him in the back of the knee, causing his leg to buckle as he sat back down on the bench next to the Slytherins. Draco was trying to muffle his own laughs with his hand as Pansy looked between the toy boys on either side of her, her face clearly displaying her panic.

 

           “Hello, Oliver. How are you today?” Luna’s singsong voice floated across the group as the petite female stood next to the quidditch captain.

 

           Oliver smiled widely, smugly, as he wrapped an arm around Pansy’s shoulders. The dark-haired girl squirmed and tried to toss his arm off, but Oliver was strong enough that she couldn’t escape his grip. “Luna! I’m doing well, yourself?”

 

           Luna’s pale pink lips easily formed a smile as her crinkles formed in the corners of her eyes.  “I’m doing excellent! I had a lovely conversation with one of the paintings today. She said she was excellent at divination and asked if she could tell my fortune. Of course I let her-”

 

            “Of course, of course.” Oliver nodded easily, still holding the Slytherin female close.

 

           “-And she told me that soon, I’d find myself being viewed by someone romantically.” Luna finished with a sunny smile. 

 

           Oliver had to cough to cover up a laugh. “Well that’s fantastic! And while we’re on the subject, have you ever met my friend-”

 

           “I’d hardly call us friends.” Pansy interrupted.

 

           “-My friend, Pansy Parkinson?” Oliver gestured to the girl in his arm before nudging the Slytherin female closer to the small blonde.

 

           The Ravenclaw held out her hand with a kind smile and soft eyes. “I’ve seen her in the hallways, mainly when she trips me, but I don’t believe we’ve ever met. It’s a pleasure to met you, Pansy. I’m Luna Lovegood.” 

 

           Oliver gave Pansy a sidelong look.  _ ‘What is it with these young Slytherins and picking on their crushes? Merlin’s beard, even Marcus Flint didn’t act like such an ass around Diggory when he was soft on him! In fact, he was a proper gentleman to Cedric!’ _

 

           Pansy looked down at Luna’s pale hand, just staring for a second, before she lifted her own and gently shook the Ravenclaw student’s. “R-Right. About the tripping… I’m sorry about that. I had no reason to be mean to you, and you didn’t deserve it. I won’t do it again, I swear.” Pansy apologized, looking at their hands because she was unable to meet the shorter girl’s eyes.

 

            Luna, for her part, watched the Slytherin girl’s face closely with her owlish eyes. Upon hearing the other’s words, a bright grin spread across her lips. “Oh, I’m so glad! I really did hate being tripped! It was such a hassle.” Pansy winced, biting her lip as shame spread across her face. “ But now that that’s out of the way, we can start being friends! You see, the first day I saw you, I knew you would be important to me, and that night, when I went to bed, I had a dream about you! A vision of the future, you could say.” Luna enthused, not dropping Pansy’s hand but instead twining their fingers together. 

 

           The Slytherin girl blushed brightly as her eyes darted back and forth from their connected hands to Luna’s face, which was smiling at  _ her _ and directing all that beautiful energy at  _ her. _ Oliver felt incredibly happy for her and jealous all in the same moment. God, he wished Percy would do that to him more often. “A-A dream?”

 

           Luna nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. You and I were on the Astronomy Tower, and we were sitting on a blanket on the ground as we looked at the stars! I was wearing the sweater that you’re wearing now, and you were wearing my blue cardigan! The weather was lovely, if not a bit chilly. It was all very nice. Perhaps we can do that together sometime!” Luna chirped as she began gently swinging her and Pansy’s interlocked hands with a sweet smile.

 

           Pansy nods as her cheeks begin to look like a pair of candied cherries. “Th-That sounds… fun. I wouldn’t… be opposed.”

 

           The blonde makes a happy little hum that in the back of her throat as she gives Pansy’s hand a small squeeze. Pansy jumps. “That’s wonderful! We should do it later this week.” Pansy nods, not really hearing what the Lovegood is saying over the sound of her racing heart in her ears. “Great! Well then, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you around. Goodbye, Pansy.” Luna finally dropped Pansy’s hand before leaning forward to give the dark-haired girl a kiss on the cheek. Pansy froze, mouth slightly agape as she blinked rapidly, unsure of what to do. 

 

            Oliver chuckled lightly as he leaned down and Luna moved over slightly to stand on her tip toes and press just as chaste of a kiss to the quidditch captain’s cheek. “Goodbye Oliver. Sorry I spent more time with Pansy today.”

 

           The brunet male shook his head easily. “It’s no problem. You’ve been telling me about that dream for a while, so I figured I’d let you talk.”

 

           The blonde girl gave him a small smile as a thank you before she began making her way to the exit.

 

           Pansy was still in shock, hand hovering above her cheek like she wanted to touch it, but if she did, the feeling of Luna’s lips on her skin would disappear. And be replaced by the sensation of her fingertips. “W…  _ Wow _ .”

 

           The Scotsman started laughing, with Draco joining in not long after. “See? I can have good ideas sometimes!”

 

           Pansy nodded loosely as she more or less collapsed back onto the bench like a ragdoll. She let out a dreamy sigh as a goofy smile found its way to her lips. Then she appeared to realize something and she snapped into sitting up straight, pointing at Oliver. “Why’d she kiss you, too?”

 

           The brunet male eyed the Slytherin’s outstretched finger warily before answering. “Luna and I are both only children, and we didn’t know many people when we started here. I saw her sitting alone on the bleachers one day, so I came and talked to her. She’s brave, and she’s used to being alone, but she shouldn’t have to be. So I would hang out with her after practice was over. I’d help her with her homework, bring her food when she was hungry, and teach her about quidditch.” Both of the Slytherins muttered an ‘of course’ under their breath. “Then one day, Luna had overworked herself on schoolwork and she fell asleep out here. So I picked her up and carried her back to her dorm. She woke up a bit and said I was like the brother she’d never had. I told her I would always be her brother. She said she’d like that. And so here we are. We kiss each other on the cheek because we’re like family.”

 

           Pansy eyed him skeptically. “So you look out for her, like a brother would?”

 

           Oliver nodded. “Yeah, exactly.”

 

           “But don’t most brothers not want their sisters to date?” Pansy asked. Her demeanor now seemed almost shy and nervous. She was looking at her feet as she lightly kicked them back and forth. “Don’t you want no one to be interested in her? Don’t you want me to stop pursuing her?”

 

           Oliver put a hand on the Slytherin female’s shoulder. “Brothers don’t want their sisters dating jackasses. You, despite your normal… whatever you call it, are not a jackass. You may be rude, but you’re not the worst person Luna could date. Far from it.” He smiled kindly at Pansy, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

           Pansy looked up at Oliver, giving him a curious look before smiling right back at him. “Thanks, I think.”

 

           The Gryffindor nodded easily. “Not a problem.” Both just smiled at each other as their conversation lapsed into silence.

 

           Draco cleared his throat from next to them, making the pair turn their heads towards the Slytherin male. “So what should we do about our crushes? Isn’t that what we’re here to talk about?”

 

         “Right. Well, first of all, you need to learn how to act normal around them, so your first homework assignment is to learn how to say their names without doing whatever-the-fuck it was that you did earlier.” Oliver smirked a bit at the memory. Both Slytherins glared at him but said nothing because they knew he was right. “So go back to your dorms and, I dunno, practice saying their names or talking to them. Fuck, write their names in your notebooks and draw hearts around them, for all I care.”

 

           Pansy and Draco rolled their eyes at his examples, but gave a small laugh anyway as they stood to leave. Oliver waved at the pair as the left, a smile on his lips.  _ ‘Well, I’m glad I could help them. It seems like we made a lot of progress today.’ _

 

           Oliver was bending down, putting all of his stuff into his book bag when he heard two nearly identical voices speak up next to him.

 

           “Practice saying their name? Write their name in a heart on your notebook?”

 

           “Is that how you’ve been handling your crush on our brother?”

 

           The quidditch captain froze. Fred and George. They must have shown up to practice after all. But what they found was their captain, who they looked up to and respected, talking to two students from Slytherin about the crush he had on their older brother. Slowly, cautiously, he sat back up straight to find that Fred and George were standing right next to him, and they looked none to pleased with him. “Fred, George. How can I help you?” He asked warily.

 

           “We just asked you a couple question. We’d like the answers to them.” George was glaring at him in a way he’d never seen, not even on the most intense of his practices. Fred looked just like George, if not a bit more reckless in a way that almost had Oliver scared.

 

           The Gryffindor captain groaned resting his head in his hands. “How much did you hear?”

 

           “Far beyond enough. Too much, actually. More than we would have ever liked to hear.” Fred glowered, looking down at their captain as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

 

            “Now tell us what you want with Percy.” Not ‘Perfect Prefect Percy.’ Not ‘Pissy Percy.’ Not some other nickname. Just ‘Percy.’ The twins, for once in their lives, were not joking around.

 

           “What I want-” Oliver started cautiously.

 

           “Is to fuck him?” Fred cut him off with a look of rage in his eyes. “To use him once and be done with him?”

 

           “Or are you using him to get your grades up? You did say he was helping you with homework tonight.” George cut him off.

 

            “What?! No! God, no!” Oliver immediately responded. He was appalled that Fred and George would even think of such a thing.

 

           “Then what the fuck do you want from him?” George demanded, slamming his hand down on the bench.

 

           “To date him! I want to date Percy!” Oliver shouted without thinking. Right after the words fell from his lips, he covered his mouth with his hands, eyes darting up to see the reaction of the twins.

 

           Fred had gone still other then his mouth, which was twitching as he tried to find something to say. George stared at Oliver for a minute before he collapsed onto the bench, sitting next to Oliver. Both of their expressions were unreadable as their captain’s eyes darted between the two.

 

           Finally, it was George who spoke. “You want…

 

           “...To date our brother?” Fred finished. Both of them sounded choked up, voices dry and cracking as they looked straight ahead at the field.

 

           “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Oliver muttered, scuffing his shoe against the ground nervously. Merlin knows what the infamous Weasley Pranksters were already planning to do to him.

 

           “So you’re trying to steal our brother from us?” George whispered. He was rubbing his arm while Fred was rubbing the back of his neck. The both seemed to be…  _ sulking _ ? Their lips were pouted and their brows were furrowed as their eyes met each other’s, then moved to Oliver, then back to the field. “You wanna take him from us?”

 

             Oliver choked on his own spit. “ _ What _ ?”

 

            Both of the younger Gryffindors seemed to understand how ridiculous this sounded, but they crossed their arms and puffed their chests out a bit. “You’re gonna take Percy from us.” George repeated, just a bit louder

 

           The oldest Gryffindor gave a small laugh, which caught the brothers’ attention as the turned to glare at him. “You two really think that I want to take Perce from you?”

 

           Both Fred and George nodded slowly, eyes focused on the ground.

 

            Oliver shook his head before moving to sit between the two, putting a hand on Fred’s shoulder and dragging him down to sit next to both of the other quidditch players. He put his other hand on George’s shoulder, looking at both of the twins before he began speaking to them. “Listen. I’m not gonna steal your brother from you. Even if I wanted to, Percy would never -  _ never _ \- leave you guys or anyone in your family willingly. Percy loves all of you so much. He will never leave you. Even if I were to get with your brother, I’d need your permission.” He chuckled a bit, which made the other Gryffindors smile slightly.

 

           “You really think Percy won’t leave us?” George asked

 

           “More importantly, you need us to do something for you?” Fred had a bit of a smirk that spread to George like a plague as the other twin caught on.

 

           Oliver rolled his eyes but he was laughing lightly. “Yes, I do need something from you. I need you to say that you’d be alright with me dating Percy. But I understand if you can’t say that yet.”

 

           Both twins leaned forward and looked at each other across the front of Oliver. The simultaneously sighed heavily and shake their heads. They both shake off Oliver’s hand and stand up before turning to look at their captain. 

 

           “We can’t say we want you to date Percy. At least, no where near yet.” Fred announces. He turns and begins to walk away.

 

             “I understand.” Oliver nods solemnly, looking down at his hands before he looks back up at the twins. “Thank you for your honesty. I won’t date Percy without your permission.”

 

           George turns to follow his brother, but before he goes, he looks back to Oliver, who seemed a bit more down than before. “You know…” The other Gryffindor starts slowly, arms uncrossing slowly as he eyes the quidditch captain. “You actually have come closer than anyone else. Even Penelope didn’t get this far.”

 

           Oliver gives a low chuckle as he gives George a weary smile. “Thanks. I’m glad to hear that. It… actually helps.” George nodded and walked away with his brother.

 

           “Oh, and just so you know,” Both of the twins turned around in the entryway of the stadium. “I did used to draw Percy’s name in a heart on my notebooks.” Fred and George’s lips both twitched up in smiles the couldn’t control before they began laughing. Their laughs started small, but quickly got louder until the brother’s were bracing themselves on each other.

 

           “Shit, no really? Never thought I’d hear that come outta Woods’ mouth!” George hollared between bouts of laughter. Fred only nodded along as his face went red from the lack of oxygen in his body’s intake. “That’s fuckin’ pathetic, captain.”

 

           “You wanna know what’s worse?” Oliver asked, a self-deprecating grin on his face as he turned his gaze from the twins to the field so he wouldn’t have to see their reactions. “I still have to practice saying his name without blushing.”

 

           Both twins started laughing again, much harder than the first time as the walked away. “Fuck that’s brilliant. This talk isn’t over, Wood! Bet your ass the whole family is getting involved. We’ll be back for ya!”

 

           Oliver thought back to that first time he saw Percy, with the twins holding on to the bookish male as Ron and Ginny cried. “Oh, I believe every bit of that. I’ll see you two at practice tomorrow.”


	6. Red Like McIntosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest Weasley siblings? Letting Oliver get away with having a crush on their brother? Uh-huh, likely story. In other words, Oliver is picked on by Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, who are just trying to... defend Percy's honor? Oliver can't really tell.
> 
> Then, somehow, the Great Weasley Quidditch Tournament comes about, with several teams being put in place and several interesting team combinations falling into place. The real question on everyone except Oliver, Cedric and Marcus minds is 'Just how good of a seeker would Percy Weasley have been?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So uh... Marcus/Cedric... that's a thing now... You're welcome.

           ‘Loud and chaotic like Diagon Alley the week before school starts’ was a decently accurate way to describe the Great Hall by the time dinner rolled around. Oliver only looked over the sea of students before shaking his head tiredly and making his way to the Gryffindor table to find a seat amongst the others of his house. He quickly noticed that there was one open spot, and that spot was in between Ron and Ginny, and in front of Fred and George. It was surrounded by the Weasley family; this was an ambush.

 

_ ‘I have to do this, don’t I? There’s no escaping the Weasleys when they have a goal in mind. Least of all when they work together.’  _ Oliver groaned as he felt four sets of eyes lock onto him, but he couldn’t help but let a small smile escape onto his face.  _ ‘They all have an intense stare, like Percy’s when he’s trying to figure out a question for divination class.’ _

 

           The quidditch captain could feel the weight of all four of the redheads’ glares on him as he sat down on the bench. He looked around at all four of them, not missing the way Seamus Finnigan looked over at the five of them before nervously scooted over into the arms of Dean, his long term boyfriend. The other male looked over to see what Seamus had moved away from, and quickly tightened his arm around Seamus’ waist as he warily eyed the group. 

 

           Seamus, however, had always been one to fan the flame. “Oh, did Wood finally ask out Percy? Never thought he’d get the balls. It’s only been five years.” The sandy blonde laughed loudly, apparently not reading the very solemn aura coming from all four siblings.

 

           Oliver winced as he heard Ron’s teeth click when his jaw clenched and saw Ginny’s eyes narrow even more from the corner of his eyes. The twins both gave Seamus a glance before turning back to Oliver. 

 

           “Five years, huh?  _ Five _ ?” George had a smile on his face that honestly made the quidditch captain feel very,  _ very _ aware of how George was an excellent beater who’s technique was taking his anger out on the bludgers. 

 

            Fred had adopted the same smile as his twin, looking over at George. “Well, it’s not a huge detail that we didn’t know that  _ teeny tiny  _ detail, is it?” His voice had a sharp edge to it.

 

           “It is. Very.” Ron growled from beside them. 

 

           The lion was a symbol for Gryffindor, and at that moment, Oliver Wood was definitely in the lion’s den. It suddenly became very visible to him why all of the Weasley family had been placed in the house of the brave and the chivalrous.; they were here to fight for their brother, and they were not going to lose.

 

           Oliver simply nodded at the siblings in turn. “Fred, George, hello. I see you decided to not wait until tomorrow at practice to talk to me next. Ron, it’s a pleasure, per usual. Ginny, how’s your first year at Hogwarts going?”

 

           All four of the siblings didn’t seem pleased by how well the Scot was handling the pressure of all four of the youngest Weasleys at once. Ginny was the first to respond, her youthful face, still soft with age, holding an anger that seemed years ahead of her age. “It was going well, until I heard that you were trying to date Percy.”

 

           Oliver went stiff when he heard the response before nodding heavily. “Ah. Yes. That.”

 

           “Yes.  _ That _ .” Ron growled as he leaned back as his brows furrowed even more. “The crush that you’ve had on our brother since before any of us have known you. That little thing.”

 

           Oliver looked bewildered. “You’re mad that I’ve liked your brother since before you’ve known me? That’s the problem?”

 

           In union, all four of Percy’s stubborn, wily siblings nodded. “Of course we are!” The twins scoffed, arms crossing at the same time.  _ ‘Weird. Ginny’s the only one not crossing their arms. No, that’s not the point, Oliver. They’re angry for a stupid reason.’ _

 

           Oliver threw his hands up before letting them fall back to his side. “That’s not something I could prevent! I got a crush on your brother when I got a crush on your brother and that’s that!”

 

           The Weasley siblings seemed less than pleased by that statement, if the fact that Ginny crossed her arms was anything to go by.

 

           “You absolutely could have.” Fred protested with the other three nodding along.

 

           Oliver shook his head. “That’s not how that works. Not at all.” He deadpanned.

 

           “Well, you should have at least told us.” George added with a frown as he shifted, obviously beginning to realize the holes in their argument. 

           “Oh yeah? How? Write to your home? Who would I address the letter to?” Oliver rested his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand, growing confident but not allowing himself to smile. After all, these were Percy’s sibling and he knew that to be with Percy, he’d need all six of the other Weasley’s approval to even  _ consider _ dating his 5-year crush.

 

           Then Ginny’s eyes sharpened and her head snapped back to Oliver. Her brothers immediately caught on to the fact that their little sister had something and small smirks caught onto their faces. Oliver felt threatened immediately.  _ ‘Wasn’t it just at breakfast that I was thinking that Fred and George’s smirks looked like Percy’s? Because Now I think that  _ _ all _ _ of their smirks look just like his.’  _ If Oliver wasn’t so scared, he might almost find the fact charming. Actually, he found the fact charming despite how scared he was, but now was  not the time.

 

           Ginny reached out to spoon some mashed potatoes onto her plate as her brother reached forward to grab some food with a relaxed, almost smug, air about them. She took a small bite as Oliver’s eyes darted between her and her brothers. Finally, she spoke. “So you couldn’t have told Bill?”

 

           Oliver rolled his eyes, not understanding what she was getting at. “Didn’t even know him, so why would I randomly walk up to him and say ‘Please, O’ Heir Of Weasley, allow me the hand of your younger brother?’ That would’ve been a  _ terrible _ move.”

 

           Ginny looked like she wanted to give a snappy retort, but she held herself back. Soon, however, that angry expression was replaced by one of smug secrecy. “Fine then. What about our parents?”

 

            Oliver rolled his eyes yet again, still not quite getting it. “Like I said, I don’t know them. Besides, I don’t think I’m supposed to ask if it’s alright if I’m with Percy until I ask for his hand in marriage.”

 

           All four of the redheads’ posture went straight and rigid at the word ‘marriage’ and Oliver, realizing exactly what he’d said shut his mouth so quick that his teeth vibrated in his skull from clanging together. Ron, Fred and George all began to stand up, a vicious rage in the set of their shoulders and the clench of their jaws. Oliver nearly flinched, but Ginny held out a hand, making all three of the bullheaded males freeze. Their expressions were those of confusion, but they felt the confidence on the first year’s face outweighed all of their combined rage and offense, so they sat back down.

 

           “Alright, alright. I suppose that’s fair.” Ginny nodded slowly, but she was still smiling in that way that Percy did when he was about to show up someone. “But what about…” She flashed her brothers and Oliver a smirk. 

 

            “Oh shit.” Seamus whispered from beside them.

 

           “ _ Charlie _ ?” Ginny finished with that awful smirk that Oliver was sure he’d seen potrayed by a demon in an old church back home.

 

            The quidditch captain’s face twitched before he opened his mouth to explain himself, but only a small raspy exhale came out. He sat up straight again, arm dropping lamely to his side before coming up to scratch his head, then gesturing out in front of him as head licked his lips nervously and said, “L-Listen…”

 

           The Weasley sister shook her head with an evil laugh as the brothers all turned to fix Oliver with an accusatory glance. “No, no there’s no ‘listen’ with something like this, Oliver.”

 

           “There absolutely is. Charlie would have  _ slaughtered _ me for trying to date Perce. He would have actually tried to kill me. Like, try to take me out during a game of quidditch the day I told him.” Oliver tried to defend himself.

 

           “Fuck.” Seamus added shortly as he watched attentively while eating his baked potato.

 

           Ron nodded, fierce glare still in place. “Oh, we know he would have. That’s why you should’ve done it.”

 

           Oliver’s shoulders were practically by his ears, he was so tense as he tried to explain his reasoning with his hands while his mouth struggled for words.”Wh-What th-? Why- You fuckin-! No! Absolute  _ Not _ !” Oliver exclaimed with a sort of strangled desperation in his voice.

 

            All four of the siblings nodded in unison. “You really should have.” The twins chimed in together with malicious smirks. “Because he would’ve been much nicer than we’re going to be.”

 

           The Gryffindor captain and keeper groaned as he allowed his head to loudly thump on the table. “Fuck… I know. I do.” The oldest student present let his elbows rest on the table as he cradled his head in his hand. He took in a deep inhale before letting it out in a quick breath with a nod. “Okay. Okay.” He looks up, face set with determination and fire in his eyes. “What is it? What do I have to do?”

 

           The siblings blinked. Then their eyes darted between each other. Then they looked back at Oliver. Finally, Ron voiced what they all seemed to be thinking. “Huh?”

 

           The Scotsman nodded, looking expectantly at each of the siblings. “I’ll do whatever you want. What do I have to do for you to believe I’d be good to Percy? What will it take?” He asked with a resolve that truly showed off the courage and daring that Gryffindor was famous for.

 

          The redheads were still sitting and staring at the older male with wide eyes and slack jaws. It was the youngest of the four that spoke up first. “What… you have to do?” She murmured, brows furrowing in confusion.

 

           Again, the quidditch captain nodded. “That’s what I said. Now what is it? I expect you all have something different?”

 

           The four of them straightened upon hearing those last four words, their clever minds already going to work.

 

           Fred and George were the first to open their mouths to respond. “If you want to date Percy, then you’ve got to prove you’ll do anything for him.” George started.

 

           Fred met his twin’s eyes with a mirrored smirk. “From now on, we won’t play jokes on Percy-”

 

           Oliver gave a surprised smile. “Perfect! I’ve been meaning to talk to you two about that.”

 

           “-But we will play the same pranks on you.” Ah. That was unfortunate.  _ ‘Whatever, doesn’t matter. If it’s for Perce, I can do it.’ _

 

           “Done.” Oliver agreed easily.

 

           “What’s going on here?”

 

           “Hi Percy.” Seamus gave the prefect a small wave, obviously the only one not oblivious to the fact that the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts had walked up behind Ron, Oliver and Ginny. 

 

           All five of them looked up to to see Percy, confused and possibly a bit agitated, looking down at the group of them as he put his hands on his hips. “Was there a get-together that I missed?”

 

           “Oh, evenin’ Perce.” Oliver started. He could see out of the corner of his eye that George was throwing an elbow into Seamus side. He could hear Dean tell his boyfriend that he deserved it when the pyrotechnically-gifted wizard pouted to the other Gryffindor.

 

           “Good evening, Oliver. Now what’re you up to hanging around with this lot?” Percy asked quizzically as his eyes moved between his younger siblings, who for their part looked like they were petrified by the glare of the light from Percy’s glasses.

 

           Oliver shrugged nonchalantly before gesturing to the four around him. “Oh, I was just talking quidditch with Fred and George. Ron and Ginny got caught in the conversation, so we were just having a nice chat. I was just telling Ron that I’d teach him some tips on being keeper and that Ginny that she’d be an excellent chaser, possibly as good as Charlie himself, with her attitude. Then again, all you Weasley’s are as stubborn as the sun’s will to rise and set.” He winked at Percy.

 

           The lithe male shook his head and rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into a smile. “I’d imagine they would. Almost everyone in our family would make a great quidditch player. You should see our family matches.”

 

           “‘Almost?’ What, did all of you get your skills from one parent and the other isn’t great? As far as I can tell, all of this generation of Weasleys could play quidditch like pros. I’m telling you, you would’ve made the perfect seeker.” Oliver playfully wagged his finger at the pale male.

 

          Percy looked shocked for a minute as his four younger siblings snapped their heads to look at their older brother. “Percy? A seeker?” George asked, astounded.

 

           “A member of the team?” Fred added, gobsmacked.

 

           “Someone who actually plays quidditch at all?” Ron looked skeptical.

 

           Percy quickly tried to wave the comment off, but Oliver stepped in quickly. “Wait, you don’t know?”

 

           “Don’t know what?” All four of the younger Gryffindors asked simultaneously.

 

           Oliver wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulders, forcing the prefect to scramble to kneel down to their level as his glasses slipped down his nose. Percy gave and exasperated sigh as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. “Oliver, don’t-”

 

           The brunet shook his head, clapping his other hand over Percy’s mouth. “I have to, Perce! Your siblings deserve to know how you are absolutely legendary on a broomstick!” He announced, drawing the not only the attention of the youngest Weasleys, but also Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Hermione and several other underclassman who had heard Oliver Wood call someone besides James Potter or Charlie Weasley ‘legendary’ at something related to quidditch. “You were  _ magnificent _ , Perce! Like a hippogriff in action!”

 

           “‘A hippogriff in action?’ You mean, he’s vicious and snaps at everyone?” Ron asked, trying to make a joke, but still curiously listening to the quidditch captain’s words.

 

           The tallest Gryffindor in the conversation simply shook his head, letting his hand fall from his friend and roommate’s face so he use it to talk with. “No, not at all like that! So listen up, you lot, this is the story of how I learned that Percy should have become a quidditch player.”

 

           The bookish prefect groaned as a blush rose in his cheeks. “Oliver, really, you’re over exaggerating. It was nothing but the most basic-”

 

           “‘Most  **_basic_ ** ?!’” Oliver repeated, looking offended and appalled on the other male’s behalf. “Percy! That is the most  _ ridiculous _ -”

 

           “But it  _ was _ , Oliver! It was absolutely average!” Percy protested, face so red that his freckles were starting to become invisible.

 

           “It absolutely wasn’t.” All eyes turned see Cedric Diggory standing nearby with Marcus Flint’s arm around his hips as the Slytherin rested his head on the brunet’s shoulder. “I was quite stunned by the grace you had on the broomstick. If you had become a seeker, I would’ve been quite intimidated. You would’ve been a worthy adversary.” Cedric gave the smaller male a genuine smile that would’ve made any single person’s - male, female or any other gender - flutter like the wings of a hummingbird.

 

           Oliver gestured to the Hufflepuff seeker with a proud grin. “See? You were absolutely one of the best on the broomsticks!”

 

           Percy gave the seeker a small wave from his awkward position of half-standing, half-kneeling. “Thank you, Cedric, but there’s no need for false compliments. I’m not out for blood tonight.” The redhead chuckled nervously.

 

           Cedric chuckled lightly as he shook his head. “It’s no empty compliment, Percy. I’m telling the absolute truth. You were amazing.”

 

           Finally growing impatient, Ron spoke up from beside them. “Would someone just tell us what’s going on?!”

 

           Oliver turned back to the younger Weasley siblings, moving his hand to cover the oldest redhead’s mouth again. “So it was the first day of flying lessons in our first year, and we were all lined up, you remember.” Everyone nodded besides percy, who’s tired sigh was muffled by the keeper’s quidditch-roughened hands. “And Madam Hooch is standing in front of us, and the second she tells us to say ‘up,’ Percy goes to say it. Before he even can speak, the broom is in his hand. He was the first one to get it, and we were all just  _ floored _ .”

 

           Marcus lifts his head long enough to chime in with, “Honestly, all us Slytherins were talking about it in the commons afterwards. We were sure Weasley was going to join the quidditch team, and we’d be screwed. When we found only one redhead on the team that year, we were very confused, but we thanked Salazar Slytherin himself.”

 

           Percy’s face flushed even more, and Oliver could feel the heat of it on his palm. It made his own face flush a bit, but he was tan enough to hide it. Oliver smiled as he continued. “Exactly! And the real miracle came when we actually got to fly. You see, there was a Ravenclaw who was wearing glasses and when we were supposed to float two meters off the ground, their glasses slipped and fell off. Percy saw it and he darted forward, between the rows of students, about nine meters in total, to catch the glasses right before they hit the ground! It was an amazing save!” Oliver removed his from Percy’s mouth so he could throw his hands in the air triumphantly, causing small snickers to fall from the mouths of the students around them. Percy hung his head as his ears burned with his blush. Someone murmured about Wood having  _ that look _ in his eye again.

 

           “See? It was nothing out of the ordinary.” Percy tried to wave it off, but his siblings were having none of it.

 

           George had the same dropped jaw that his brother reflected. “With one of the school’s shitty brooms?!”

 

           Fred nodded in agreement, gobsmacked. “Those things are so used up!”

 

           Even Ron, who had been so skeptical before, looked a bit amazed. “That’s… incredible. Did-Did you really do that?” 

 

           Everyone’s heads turned to look at the strawberry-red faced prefect, who wasn’t meeting any of their eyes but instead looking down at the ground. “I-I’m not sure on those measurements, but yes, I did catch someone’s glasses so they wouldn’t break on the ground.” He humbly answered.

 

           Cedric chuckled softly. “Stop being so modest. You caught clear lenses connected by a thin metal wire that most people wouldn’t have been able to see against the clear backdrop of the sky from a couple meters away from over five times that distance! It was an amazing catch.” Marcus only nodded in agreement with his sharp grin on his face.

 

           Oliver gestured with his now free hand to the Hufflepuff seeker. “That’s exactly what I’m saying! Perce, you should’ve been a seeker and that’s that.” He said with a finality that made it hard to argue with him. 

 

           Percy shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Oliver, no-”

 

           Ginny stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. “That’s it! Next time all seven of us are together, we’re playing a  _ real _ game of quidditch! On an actual field! And Percy’s gonna be our seeker!” She announced proudly. “This summer! Anyone who wants to play against all seven of the Weasleys is free to make their own team and join us!” The other three of the youngest Weasleys’ faces broke into sunny, beaming grins as the shouted in agreement.

 

          The blushing prefect let out a strangled groan as he put his head in his hand. As the incessant and insistent chanting of ‘See-ker Per-cy! See-ker Per-cy!’ grew louder, Oliver could see the oldest redhead’s resolve wavering. The loud chanting was drawing far too much attention, and Oliver had no doubt that Percy was feeling embarrassed by their behaviour. The question in this situation is ‘Which will fold first? Percy’s embarrassment or Percy’s temper?’

 

           “Fine!”

 

           All of the chaos was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt as everyone within earshot looked over to the blushing Weasley. Oliver was pretty sure he could see a vein pulsating in Percy’s forehead. And now Oliver was pretty sure that Percy was glaring at him.  _ ‘Just smile and pretend you did nothing wrong so he at least waits until you two are along to snap your neck.’ _

 

           Percy looked up at his siblings and the collected group around them before letting out a heavy sigh as his entire body seemed to deflate with disappointed acceptance. “I’ll play.” Percy added, crossing his arms across his chest with a small pout.

 

           The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and chatter alike, with most of the cheers coming from a certain group of redhead boys and a certain Irish boy. Seamus immediately proclaimed himself as the commentator as people started forming teams.

 

           Cedric and Marcus looked to each other before the Hufflepuff stated, “I’m at least seeker for one game. Marcus and I will be on one team, if anyone wants to join us?” The brunet asked with a kind but determined smile.

 

           Seamus and Dean immediately took a place on their team before going over to Ravenclaw to see if one of their friends was interested.

 

           Ron turned to Harry, who immediately shook his head. “Knowing you lot? I’m sure it would be in my health’s favor to be a spectator. But I will cheer very loudly.” The dark-haired Gryffindor gave his friend a smile and a friendly nudge to the shoulder, making Ron smile.

 

           Of course, Fred and George had to have their own input. “Oh, that’s definitely for the best.” Fred nodded.

 

           George’s actions mimicked his brother’s down to the second he did it, their heads bobbing in unison. “Absolutely. We get outright vicious. In fact, I’m not sure Perfect Prefect Percy will be able to handle it.”

 

            “Well, I’m fast, so we’ll see how you hold up.” Percy shot back with ease as he rolled his eyes. “And you say it like I haven’t been on a broom since first year, which isn’t the case at all.”

 

           Both of the twins paused before looking at each other with matching smiles. These smiles were… different from their usual grins and smirks; these weren’t mischievous or sly, these were simply joy. “Oh?” George started as the Weasley siblings all looked back at their older brother. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

 

           Percy looked at them for a moment before a small smile spread across his own lips as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders that seemed almost playful. “It could be. I guess that depends on who hears it.” His voice came of as almost teasing and amused. It made Oliver feel a certain fluttering in his chest that set off a series of internal actions, the result of which was a blush on his cheeks and a squeezing of his throat.

 

           All four of the youngest Weasleys excitedly looked at each other before looking back at the prefect. “You’re on!” Both of the twins shouted together with Ron and Ginny beaming up at their older brother.

 

            Percy rolled his eyes with a lighthearted scoff. “But I thought you said we were on the same teams?”

 

           The twins seemed to have forgotten that. They both looked back to each other before deflating a bit. “Oh. Right.”

 

           Percy let out a small offended noise. “Are you really so disappointed to have me on your team?! This was your idea!”

 

           Oliver quickly stepped in to save the twins from whatever terrible answer they were going to reply with. “No, it’s not that. It’s just, well, quidditch players want to play the most interesting people out there, so they were just looking forward to playing against you. A friendly competition for the sake of curiosity, almost.”

 

           Percy nodded and made a noise of realization as Oliver’s words clicked in his brain. “Well that makes sense. It’s like casting spells against someone in a duel; you want to test your skills against each other.”

 

            The Scotsman nodded easily. “Exactly! You get the idea.”

 

            “Well then why don’t we have another day where we each make teams of our own choosing and play against each other?” The pale prefect suggested.

 

             Immediately all four of the Weasleys stood up, excitedly yelling about what a great idea it was. “That’s perfect, Perce!” Ron chimed excitedly. “Harry! You’re my seeker!”

 

             The Boy Who Lived simply looked up from his food with his mouth full and a bit of gravy on his cheek. He didn’t appear to know what was going on, but he nodded in agreement anyway. “Sure. We’re playing quidditch?”

 

           Percy got a smug grin on his face as he put a hand on Oliver’s shoulders. “I call dibs on the spectacular captain.” The brunet swore he could feel static electricity between the shorter male’s and his own skin, even through the fabric of Oliver’s shirt. 

 

           The twins looked up from where they had been yelling across the table to the chasers of the Gryffindor quidditch team, who all laughed but agreed to be on the twins’ team. “What?! But he’s our captain!” They protested.

 

            Oliver shrugged with a smile. “Sorry, boys. Perce got dibs. And besides, I’ve wanted to play on the same team as him the longest out of everyone.” 

 

           All four siblings remembered their previous discussion at the same time as they looked between their brother, who only gave them a proud grin, and Oliver, who gave them a half sheepish, half gleeful grin. The four siblings looked at each other, before smirking at the pair. “Percy, Wood,” Ginny started with a sly twinkle in her eye. “You two are  _ on _ . Dibs on Cedric and Marcus.”

 

           The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff chuckled, but shook Ginny’s hands on it. “We’re in your hands, Captain Ginny.” Cedric gave a small bow, nudging Marcus in the side so the other male would do the same. Ginny laughed lightly and blushed as she gave them a bow in return.

 

            Ron immediately turned back to Harry. “Harry! Call me captain, too!”

 

           The dark-haired male didn’t even look up from his food as he shook his head. “Not a chance, Ron.” Everyone at the table laughed at Harry’s deadpan answer.

 

           Fred and George looked at each other, obviously pondering something. “Well then who’s our seeker gonna be?”

 

           “Ahem. If I may, I suggest myself.” Draco said as he walked up from behind the twins with a smug smirk in place. He looked up at Oliver and gave him a quick smile that Oliver doubted anyone else noticed before turning his attention to Harry. “After all, Po-Harry is a rather fun rival to compete against.”

 

           “Rivals? Is that what we are now?” Harry retorted, seemingly wary as he move his food around his plate while not looking up at the Slytherin. 

 

           That seemed to upset Draco a bit, but the blonde didn’t get angry, just quiet. “Well, I believe so.” His voice was much more quiet than it had been before, but he was trying to replicate his usual grin with some success. “We are both seekers, after all.”

 

           Harry shrugs before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. “I guess, yeah.”

 

           Fred and George both ignored the strange interaction between the younger students, too busy yelling “Done! Welcome to the team!”

 

           However, Ron seemed to pick up on the strange behaviour and he glanced towards Oliver, and the older student could tell that the Weasley knew that the quidditch captain’s crush on his brother was involved. “I’ll tell you later.” He murmured. Ron gave him a skeptical look, but he nodded,

 

           “Well, that’s all good and fun, but I promised Oliver I’d show him the notes from class so he doesn’t get behind.” Percy announced, standing up and gently tapping his roommate on the shoulder. 

 

            All the other Gryffindors groaned and started to protest, but Oliver stood up and stepped away from the table. “Hey, I really need help with the lessons! If I fail the class, I won’t be able to play quidditch anymore!” All the whines seemed to die down into reluctant ‘fine’s, as Oliver laughed and followed Percy to the door of the Great Hall. Before he made it far, he heard four voices whisper in unison.

 

           “This isn’t over, Wood.”

 

           Chills up his spine.


	7. A Sweet Flavour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of romance happens while Percy and Oliver should be studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with some parts of this chapter, other parts, not so much. Either way... Finally! An update!!!!

          Oliver was still a bit unnerved by the synchronized glares and terrifying prophecy that the youngest Weasleys had bestowed on, but he put on a smile as he caught up with Percy in the hall. He turned to look at the red faced prefect, who in turn fixed the quidditch captain with a glare. “Oliver! Why did you do that?!” He snapped as soon as the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut behind them. He didn’t wait for the other male to answer, huffing and turning to walk back to the Gryffindor Commons. 

 

           The brunet male groaned before jogging to catch up with the other male. “Percy- Perce, listen-!” He called as he finally stepped in line with the redhead. He put a hand on his roommate’s shoulder, asking him to slow down so Oliver could explain why he spilled one of the most high-profile and unspoken legends of Hogwart’s history. “Percy-”

 

           The lithe male stopped in his tracks and suddenly turned to face the tan male. “Oliver, quidditch is their thing, not mine. I didn’t want to ruin that for them by making it seem like something their nerdy loser of a older brother to be involved of their favorite hobby.” The pale man looked down, hanging his head slightly.

 

           “You shouldn’t talk about Bill that way.”

 

           Percy looked up again, confusion drawing his brows together as he blinked between his glasses. “What? I’m n-”

 

            “I mean, I hardly know him, but really! Just because he wasn’t on the team doesn’t mean he isn’t decent player.” Oliver shook his head.

 

            The smaller male shook his head quickly. “I never said-”

 

          “Really, shame on you, Perce. You should be nicer to your older brother.” Oliver clicked his tongue against his teeth as he made began walking again.

 

           Percy followed him, his slightly shorter stature forcing him to walk faster to keep up with Oliver’s longer steps. “Now you and I both know I wasn’t talking about Bill. He’s actually very good at quidditch.”

 

           “Well you couldn’t have been talking about yourself, because me and every other quidditch player- nay, every other  _ student _ from our year knows just how good of a flyer you are and just how good of a quidditch player you could’ve been!” Oliver waved his arm in the air as he spoke, like he was recalling a tale of old.

 

           Percy shook his head with an annoyed sigh as he pushed Oliver’s arm down, back to the brunet’s side. “Stop being ridiculous, Wood. There was never any chance of me being some great quidditch player, and nothing you can say can convince me otherwise.”

 

          Oliver rolled his eyes and scoffed at Percy with a grin. “You don’t have to become famous or be great if you want to play quidditch, you just have to want to play. Did Charlie go on to become a professional quidditch player? No, but hell if he wasn’t one of the greatest seekers that’s ever been! And he did it all for  _ fun _ .” Oliver beamed. “Isn’t that great?”

 

           Percy rolled his eyes right back. “Yes, yes, that’s fantastic and all, but what does that have to do with you convincing my siblings that I could be the greatest seeker since James Potter?”

 

           “It’s just…” Oliver’s fast pace got a bit slower as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, eyes moving away from his roommate. “Well… I know that you and your younger siblings don’t always get along, and I thought this would kinda, ya know, help you bond with them. Is that really so wrong of me to do?”    
  


           Percy huffed as he sped up upon reaching the stairs, forcing Oliver to speed up to keep up with him. “Oliver, they didn’t need to know-”

 

           “Yes, they did.” The Gryffindor prefect was almost shocked at the sudden seriousness in his friend’s voice. He stopped at the top of the stairs, in front of the door to the commons so he could turn to face the slightly taller male. Oliver’s brown eyes stared at Percy, looking deep into his soul, or so it felt like. Percy was frozen on the spot; being the center of someone’s attention wasn’t something he was used to. And Oliver, well… Oliver had legendary focus, and it almost unnerved Percy how the other male wasn’t looking away. Instead, Oliver’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, and the redhead flinched. “They deserved to know, because I know how they would connect with you over this, and I knew they needed something like this.”

 

           Percy stared at the quidditch captain blankly for a minute before groaning. “Oliver…”

 

           The Scotsman shook his head. “No, don’t give me that. Quidditch is great for bonding, especially with your family.”

 

           “But what if I’m not good?”

 

           Oliver frowned. “Impossible. I already told you, you’re good. Several people have already told you that you’re good. You  _ are _ good, Perce.”

 

           Percy shook his head, pushing the brunet’s hand off of his shoulder. “You can’t know that, Oliver. I’ve never really played, outside of what Charlie taught me.”

 

           The tan male gave his friend a disbelieving look. “If Charlie  _ taught you _ , then there’s absolutely no way that you’re not at least somewhat good.”

 

           Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he was trying to relieve a headache caused by the position of his glasses. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. At least, not tonight. Let’s just… work on the review.” The redhead gave a heavy sigh before turning to the painting that served as a door.

 

           “The password is-”

 

           “Hello,  _ Oliver _ .” The Fat Lady cooed with a smile, cutting off Percy easily. 

 

           Both of the Gryffindors groaned internally, but the quidditch captain forced a smile on his face as he nodded in acknowledgement. “Hello. H-How’re you today, Missus?”

 

           The Fat Lady broke out into a fit of giggles. “Oh, look at that! He thinks I’m married! Well, that’s sweet of you, dear, but just ‘Miss’ for me. Until someone comes along to change it.” She sends the Scot a very perceptible wink as she giggles again. Both Oliver and Percy struggle not to shudder.

 

            “W-Well, I wish the best of luck to ya.” Oliver smiled as he tried to push down the nausea rising in his gut. He looked over at Percy, and he could see that his friend was trying to hold back his laughter and cover it up by coughing. Either that, or he was genuinely gagging. One or the other.

 

            The Fat Lady seemed disappointed by this response, but she only gave them a heavy sigh before saying, “Yes, thank you, dear Oliver.”

 

           “The password is ‘schism.’” Percy interrupted, much to Oliver’s thanks. 

 

            The Fat Lady huffed and rolled her eyes, but the painting moved as the entryway was opened up to them. “Yes, yes. That’s correct, go on through. But feel free to stop by again to chat latter, Oliver.”

 

            The quidditch captain gives a small awkward laugh and a stiff smile as he steps through the entry into the Gryffindor commons. “Right, I’ll be sure to do that, if I have time.” Oliver adds politely as the painting swings shut behind him. “And by that, I mean absolutely  _ never _ .” He adds under his breath, just for him and Percy to hear. 

 

           Both males looked at each other and made a disgusted expression, before breaking out to fits of laughter. They tried to quiet themselves, but once Oliver saw that no one was currently in the commons, he let himself laugh hard enough that his legs started to grow weak. 

 

            “Oliver, you never told me you were courting our dear Lady.” Percy managed to gasp between fits of laughter as Oliver started laughing harder. 

 

           The taller male had to lean against his roommate to keep himself from falling over. “I wasn’t aware I was! I fear I’ve been rather ungentlemanly to her. Should I bring her red roses to apologize?” He wheezed as he rested his head against Percy’s shoulder.

 

           The Weasley patted his friend on the back as his own head was thrown back in laughter. “Well, I know I’d want flowers if I were in her spot, but I think forget-me-nots would be better in that situation. Maybe orchids”  _ ‘Percy likes flowers. Noted. Maybe I’ll ask Hermione on which flowers mean what so when I get the balls to confess to him, I can do it with the correct flowers.’  _ “But you can’t stop there,” Percy was smiling and barely holding back a large burst of laughter as he spoke. “You have to get here chocolate-covered strawberries and a book of love poems as well.” The prefect let out a loud shriek of laughter.

 

           Oliver groaned before he joined in on the fit of hysterical laughter. “God, I don’t fuckin’ even wanna think about how hard it would be to court the Fat Lady. Or even just courting the Fat Lady. I just…  _ heugh _ .” Oliver made a strange gagging noise from deep in his throat that only served to make Percy laugh harder, eyes crinkling and face tinting red as he struggled to catch his breath between shrieks of laughter.

 

            “Merlin, don’t make me think about you and the Fat Lady together. I think I’m gonna be sick if I think about that anymore.” Percy shook his head as he tried breathing deeply to calm himself. He would occasionally let out a small chuckle that had lingered in the back of his throat as he began to walk, Oliver’s arm still slung over his shoulder, up the stairs to their room.

 

           Oliver finally managed to stop laughing as he walked next to Percy, still leaning against his roommate with a broad grin on his face. “Well, lucky for both of us, that’s never gonna happen. I much prefer… other types of romantic company.” He phrased his words carefully.

 

           Percy gave his friend a knowing look and smile before gently rolling his eyes. “You and me both, Ollie. You and me both. Women like her are the reason I knew my parents would never have any grandkids from me.”

 

            “Well, I understand that, but you don’t want kids? Never? Really?” Oliver asked curiously.  _ ‘Really? I would’ve thought that… Since he comes from a big family…’ _

 

            The redhead’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck in a way that Oliver couldn’t help but classify as cute. “I-I mean, I suppose I do, but, well, isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about those things?”

 

           The quidditch captain shrugged, but his eyes suddenly took on a familiar manic and far-away but somehow focused look. “I want seven kids, just like your family. You’re mum had the right idea.”

 

           Percy looked at his friend curiously before realization dawned on him and he gave Oliver a deadpan look. “You want seven kids because you want a quidditch team, don’t you? That’s the reason, isn’t it?”

 

            Oliver turned that determined look to his friend as he smiled widely - almost too widely - and gave a sharp, short nod. “Of course! It’d be the best way for them to learn! I could get all your nieces and nephews to play against them!”

 

           “What about my kids? Won’t they play against your kids?” Percy asked, looking almost offended.

 

           Oliver choked on air for a minute, but he covered it with some loud, hacking coughs.  _ ‘Now how do I explain to him that I was thinking that ‘my kids’ and ‘his kids’ were the same people in my head?’ _ Oliver finished his coughing fit, pulling himself up straight enough to respond. “I just figured that if your kids were anything like you, they’d rather be doing something more… scholarly. You know, like you.” Oliver finished awkwardly.

 

           The Weasley laughed lightly, though he looked slightly confused as he reached the door to their room. “‘Something more scholarly?’ Like what?” He asked as he pushed the door open. “Doing book reports and essays for fun?” He joked.

 

           Laughter lightly bounced off the walls as they both walked into their room. The brunet threw his bag down on his bed and stripped off his robes, jumper and tie as he responded. “I meant more like commentating. They’d probably be good with stats and player information, and it would be interesting to hear someone as smart as you commentating on the game.”  

 

           Percy thought about it for a second as he stripped off his own robes, leaving him in his shirt, jumper and tie. “That does actually sound about right. I did consider becoming the commentator in my first year. It seemed like it would be fun, but I was busy with schoolwork.”

 

           Oliver looked over to his roommate, slightly surprised. “Really? I never knew that.”

 

            The prefect nodded. “Well, I didn’t think about it for long, so I probably didn’t think about telling you.” The Weasley then turned back to his friend with a mischievous smirk. “But maybe my kids won’t be commentators. Maybe I’ll teach them quidditch just to surprise you.”

 

           Oliver chuckled as he searched through his book bag for his potions homework. “Well, then at least one thing is for sure; the kids would be excellent seekers.” Percy whipped around, ready to remind his roommate that he didn’t want to talk about that. The taller male held up his hands in mock surrender. “I’m just sayin’! I’ll shut up now. Promise.”

 

            The pale male scoffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his homework and taking a seat at the desk next to his bed. “Sure you will, sure you will. I didn’t believe you when you said that in first year, I didn’t believe you when you said it earlier today, I certainly don’t believe you now.” Percy retorted as he beckoned his roommate over to the desk

 

           “Well, maybe if you’d believe me, I’d actually do it. You gotta have  _ faith _ , Perce.” The tan male dragged a chair over from his desk to Percy’s, setting his chair down close enough that their chairs are pressed together. He set his review on the desk next to Percy’s, taking out a pen and tapping it against the desk as he read the first question.

 

           Truth be told, Oliver didn’t get even halfway through reading the question before he caught his eyes drifting to stare at Percy. The other male was reading the question, brows drawn in concentration as his lower lip was pulled between his teeth, a habit Oliver had noticed Percy had during their second year. It was so enticing, really; it made Oliver want to gently pull his friend’s strawberry taffy lip out from behind the ivory hold of his teeth and gently kiss the spot where his teeth had dug into his skin. 

 

           “The first one is orange peel and daffodil leaves.” Percy’s voice interrupted Oliver’s thoughts, and the brunet male sat up straight. He pretended to read the question again and think for a minute before nodding. They both moved on to the next question.

 

           They continued like this, with Percy encouraging Oliver to answer the question on his own as much as possible while Oliver begged Percy for hints. It wasn’t until they were looking over the section on contact potions - specifically the ones worn in lip glosses - when a question slipped from Oliver’s lips.

 

           “Hey, have you kissed anyone?”

 

           Percy’s face went red at the question and his posture stiffened. He carefully set his pen on his desk before turning to face Oliver. “W-Well, yes, I’ve kissed a couple people, believe it or not. My family - parents included - still doesn’t believe me.” He looked off to the side, embarrassment and a bit of shame tinting his voice. He looked back to his roommate slowly, curiosity just barely beginning to peak through in his eyes. “I mean… Haven’t you?”

 

           “Well, I mean, I’ve kissed a few guys, yeah. Not many, though, and not a lot of them were exactly…  _ not _ awkward. Or  _ not _ messy.” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his blush deepening to a strawberry shade that would be noticeable even on his tan skin. “I just didn’t know if you’d done the same.” He paused for a minute, awkwardly fiddling with the pen in his hand as he worked up the nerve to ask his next question. “Who… Who have you kissed, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

           Percy’s face got redder and he nearly jumped a bit with how much his body tensed in response to Oliver’s question. “Well, in our third year, Penelope Clearwater and I would sometimes meet up to try and, … make each other straight, more or less. We were both worried our parents would judge us for being straight, so we tried to use each other to get used to the opposite sex. The farthest we could go was snogging, with some touching. Nothing major, but it lasted for several months. Eventually, we both decided to come out to our parents, and we were both accepted. We shook hands on never having to do it again. That’s not to say we didn’t enjoy each other’s company, just that we would be glad to be each other’s only experience with someone of the opposite sex.”

 

           Oliver was listening carefully, nodding along as he listened to his story. “Well, good for you two.” Then Oliver seemed to realize one of the details of Percy’s story. “Wait, when you say snogging, what do you mean?”

 

           The lithe male looked confused by the question. “I mean snogging, you know, like kissing?” 

 

           “Yeah, but how so?” Oliver asks again, shifting in his seat. _ ‘The thought of Percy full-on snogging someone, his hand on their shoulder, maybe cupping their cheek, as his tongue flicks out-’  _

 

           Oliver needed to stop thinking those thoughts. Right now.

 

           Percy’s face goes red as his mouth looks to speak words that his mind can’t provide. “I… Well… Just…” His hand was thrust out between them as the Weasley looked down and to the side, his cheeks redder than a sunburn on a rose. “Give me your hand. I’ll show you.”

 

           Oliver doesn’t really know what his friend is planning, but he complies as he puts his hand in Percy’s, his own face turning a bit pink  as he feels his roommate’s skin on his own.

 

           Percy takes Oliver’s hand in his own, seeming to examine the larger, broader, calloused hand before he gently curling the quidditch captain’s pinkie and ring finger into a fist. With only Oliver’s index and middle fingers extended, the prefect raised the other Gryffindor’s hand up to just barely a few inches above his face.The redhead took a deep breath. Oliver would have taken one, too, if he wasn’t struck absolutely dumb by the realization of what was about to happen.

 

           Then Percy was leaning forward and his gladiolus petal lips were parting gently just before they were lightly pressed against the quidditch player’s fingers. The paler Gryffindor’s lips moved softly against the taller’s digits before Percy gently pulled back. Then he leaned forward again, pressing his mouth back to Oliver’s fingers. 

 

            Oliver couldn’t breathe. Or maybe he just wasn’t trying hard enough. Truth be told, he couldn’t have given less of a shit about the oxygen in or outside of his lungs. After all, the sound of his breathing would be so loud that he might not be able the quiet, almost inaudible sound of Percy’s lips against his skin.

 

           Then Percy’s lips were parting a bit more, and Oliver felt something wetter and a bit rougher gently flick into the valley between his fingers. Oliver had to pretend he didn’t internally made a strangely pitched noise that was something between a squeal and a shriek that nearly became an external noise. His  _ best friend’s tongue _ gently pushed between his fingers, parting them slightly before Percy pulled back with a gentle lick of his lips that nearly stopped Oliver’s heart dead in it’s tracks.  _ ‘Oh, fuck  _ _ me _ _. That should be fuckin’ illegal, dammit! No one should be allowed to have that much power over one person!’  _ Oliver’s thoughts, as understandable as they seemed to be, were hazy and moved through his brain like molasses, making his head heavy and tinting all of his thoughts with amber, the same shade as Percy’s freckles.

 

           “‘Snogging’ like  _ that _ , is what I meant.” Percy’s voice was quiet, and he was looking at their homework rather than at Oliver. The Scot would have noticed how Percy’s lips twitched before he pulled his lower lip back into the hold of his teeth if he’d managed to raise his glance up from his hand, which now sat limply in his lap. “Why, what’d you think I meant?”

 

            Oliver shrugged helplessly as he finally managed to look at Percy, who gave him a confused and bewildered look in return. “Not that.” He croaked.

 

            The Weasley gave a small awkward chuckle. “That's what the other person I kissed said.

 

            That caught Oliver's attention very quickly. “And just who was that?” He inquired, taking only mild curiosity. Was it weird for Oliver to feel jealous that two people had gotten to feel Percy's beautiful, soft mouth on theirs, and neither of those people was Oliver himself? For some reason, the half-blood didn't think so.

 

            Percy coughed, head ducking as he tapped his pen nervously against the desk. “I don’t think you'd believe me if I told you.”

 

           Oliver put a reassuring hand on Percy's knee, a gesture neither of the males were expecting given the way it made them both jolt. The taller male cleared his throat before managing to speak. “I'm sure I will. Just tell me who it is.”

 

           Percy looked from the ground, to the wall, to the ceiling, and finally to Oliver's hand on his leg. “In the fourth year, Cedric and I got a bit… friendly one night.”

 

             Oliver's eyes went wide. “You and Diggory?”

 

           Percy nodded, still unable to look his friend in the eye. “Yeah, Cedric and I. It was a few months before he and Marcus got together, and we were both feeling a bit… lonely, I guess. It was just snogging for a few hours, not much more.”

 

             “I can't believe you kissed  _ Cedric Diggory _ like that.” Oliver shook his head slowly, still in awe.  _ ‘Fuckin" Diggory, making a move on Percy like that. I thought everyone who played quidditch knew that I liked him.’ _ Oliver mentally damned the Hufflepuff to hell.

 

           Scoffing, the Weasley looked up at his friend. “Yeah? Well how do you kiss then?”

 

            Oliver wordlessly held out his hand, jerking his chin at Percy's hand to tell the prefect what he wanted. Percy sighed and put his hand in Oliver's, keeping it relaxed in case the quidditch captain wanted to move it around a bit. Instead, Oliver left it open as he brought Percy's palm to meet his lips.

 

           The kiss Oliver pressed to the warm center of his roommate's hand was far from chaste, but it certainly didn't involve tongue like Percy’s had. Oliver's kiss was soft, with his lips slightly parted as he pressed the kiss to Percy's hand. He pulled back before placing another sweet kiss next to the first one, then doing it again, then one final time before he pulled back, sitting up straight as he reluctantly let go of the redhead's hand. He wanted to hold on longer, to keep ahold of Percy and tell him how he felt, but Oliver couldn't in that moment display the traits their house usually so proudly boasted. He couldn't get himself to say even his friend's name. So he let go.

 

           Percy was looking at his hand like it was an interesting specimen on a petri dish, brows furrowed like they always did when he was focused. Oliver simply gave a short nod and a “So… yeah. That's how I usually do it.” 

 

           Percy nodded in return. “Makes sense. I can see how it's enjoyable.” He commented lightly. 

 

           Oliver gave a small awkward laugh. “Yeah, well, I've never had any complaints.”

 

           Percy chuckled lightly. “I bet not.” Before Oliver could ask what that meant, the lithe male was pushing himself away from the desk before standing and stretching with a yawn. If Oliver had paid more attention, he would've seen how pink Percy's cheeks were.“Well, I think we've done enough work for today. We can finish the review tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver.”

 

           Oliver simply nodded, moving his chair back to his desk before going to change into his sleep clothes. “Yeah. Night, Percy. See you tomorrow.”


	8. Morning Dew On Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Oliver/Percy interactions after Oliver wakes up and realizes three things; one, that Percy slept in, two, that he's cold, and three, that Percy is really, really attractive. Luckily, friends are allowed to do weird things with each other, and somehow this works in Oliver's favor
> 
> Later, Oliver lets Percy in on the secret of Draco and Pansy's crushes, and we get to see Percy get brotherly protective over Harry as he talks to Draco. Draco, for his part, realizes just why his getting off on the wrong foot with Harry was so bad, and he desperately wants to fix it. Lucky for him, he's now got both Percy and Oliver helping him. Pansy is just along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of doing some chapters from either Percy's, Draco's or Pansy's point of view. Does anyone think some chapter's like this would be a good idea, and, if so, who would you want to hear from first?
> 
> Also, the Weasleys adopted Harry in this one, because screw the Dursleys.

           The next morning, Oliver got to be a part of one of the most rare occurrences Hogwarts has ever known; Percy Weasley had slept past 5:30. The brunet had barely rolled over onto his side when he had noticed the lack of quiet footsteps on the floor and the muffled ruffling of clothes. Instead, he heard Percy’s soft, breathy inhales and light, snored exhales against the still silence of their dorm room. 

 

           Oliver let out a little laugh as he relaxed against his bed, one arm under his head like a pillow as the other hung off the bed, pointing loosely in the direction of Percy. The tan male flexed his fingers, stretching his arm out before making grabby hands at his roommate. He feels silly, but it makes him smile even wider just picturing that someday in the future, Percy would see his actions and give that small little huff of laughter before complying and walking over to their shared bed to slide under the brunet’s arm.

 

           Eventually, his sleep-weary arm couldn’t continue this action without getting tense, so he let his arm fall back against his bed as he smiled goofily at the sleeping form of his favorite prefect. He took a deep breath in through his nose. He let it out through his mouth. Then he nuzzled and squirmed further into the bed, trying to adjust himself and get more comfortable in his bed. It was only that he noticed that he’d kicked his blankets off in his sleep, and they were now bunched in rolling mounds at the end of his bed.

 

           Oliver’s groan was muffled by the fact his arm was pressed against his cheek, squishing it into an undoubtedly funny-looking position. He feebly kicked at his sheets, trying to hook them on his feet so he could drag them back over his body, which was growing cold as the melatonin faded from his brain. 

 

           Now came the difficult question; did Oliver want to stay in this comfortable position and get cold, or did he want to sit up and grab the blankets, but risk not being able to find the same position?

 

           The quidditch captain glanced back to his roommate.  _ ‘Neither _ . _ ’  _ Oliver stood up, body slouched and muscles heavy, before he shuffled over to the Weasley’s bed. Without further thought, the taller student collapsed on Percy’s bed, his body half landing on top of his friend’s. He laughed, throat still rough with sleep, as the redhead let out a noise that was some combination of a wheeze and a groan. “Mornin’.” He sang sleepily.

 

            Percy started coughing raspily before groaning lightly and swatting at Oliver, his hand lightly thumping against the other’s chest. “Get off, Oliver. Fuck’s sake, you’re heavy.”

 

            Oliver shook his head as he yawned. He shifted, purposefully scooting even further on top of the lithe male. “Can’t. Too tired. You’re warm. Gonna sleep here.” He shrugged as if to say that there was nothing he could do about it. Percy made a lazy, tired attempt to throw the heavier male off of him, but it was to no avail.

 

           “It’s too early for this, Oliver. Go back to your bed.” Percy protested in exasperation. Despite his words, he had stopped trying to squirm out from his friend, instead choosing to just get as comfortable as possible in that situation. Oliver smiled, pleased with himself at the response.

 

           “This is my bed now. If anything,  _ you’re _ intruding.” Oliver tilted his head back to look up at the shorter male. Percy groaned as he pulled the pillow out from under his head so he could use it to whap Oliver with. This action only served to make the Scotsman laugh, but he felt merciful. “Scoot over. I’ll get off of you if you move to the side a little.”

 

           Oliver could practically feel the other roll his eyes, and he  _ did _ feel his chest fall with a sigh. But Percy slid out from Oliver, moving to the side of the bed. Oliver made a noise of victory as he laid his head on the pillow. Now that his eyes were level with Percy’s face, he could see the other male roll his eyes at his friend’s strange behavior, but the brunet couldn’t care less. He was comfortable and right where he had wanted to be only minutes before. Truth be told, he was more daring when his mind was still a sponge of melatonin, and he had only his stupidly sleep-hazy self to thank for this fortunate turn of events.

 

           “Thank you, Perce.” The tan male singsonged sleepily as he grabbed the spare quilt from the end of the bed and pulled it over himself. Percy made a small noise that sounded like a snort of laughter. Oliver counted it as a win in the way of ‘Getting Close To Percy Without Making Him Uncomfortable.’ At least, that was the shortened title. The  _ full _ title was ‘Getting Close To Percy Without Making Him Uncomfortable In A Desperate Attempt To Satisfy His Ever-Growing Urge To Give His Best Friend All Of The Love He Could Ever Want And More Because He Absolutely Deserves It.’

 

            The title was a work in process.

 

            Like Oliver had noticed earlier, he was now level with his friend’s face, and both of them were laying their heads on the same pillow. It was only now that the quidditch captain realized how small pillows really were, and how little distance was really between his face and Percy’s. The redhead’s eyes were still closed, and he surely hadn’t noticed how close their heads were, despite the fact their shoulders were pressed together. Oliver became conscious of his breathing, and began taking longer, shallower breaths so Percy wouldn’t feel his exhales on his face. 

 

           Up close like this, Oliver could really see Percy. Like, could  _ really  _ see him. Oliver had ogled his friend before - many,  _ many _ times - but up this close, it was like the difference between seeing a painting from a across the room as compared to seeing it from a few feet away. He was just as breathtaking as when Oliver would steal looks from across the Great Hall. 

 

           His skin wasn’t perfect, and Oliver really appreciated that infinitely more than he thought he would. It wasn’t his freckles that Oliver was talking about, either; there were small, pale scars on Percy’s cheeks, closer to his jaw, from when Percy’s puberty had seen fit to give him acne. Oliver remembers just how self-conscious it made his friend. It had made him sad, having to see his best friend hate the way he looked so much. He remembers that Percy snapped a rubber band against his wrist every time he was about to touch to his face. Percy had red marks on his wrist for the entirety of the year. Oliver never hated the color red more.

 

           Oliver looked up at Percy’s hair, which now messily hung in the prefect’s face. It was strange, Oliver thought. He’d seen pictures of the Weasley family, and he’d noticed that Percy was the only one who had inherited Molly’s curly-wavy hair. He knew it’s why his roommate had kept his hair short; Percy’s siblings had made fun of his head full of curls, so he’d kept his hair closely cropped for the first three years of Hogwarts. During his fourth year, he’d let it grow out a bit, and Oliver was honestly much more found of that. Then, the summer before this year, Percy had decided to cut the sides of his hair short but leave the top to grow as it was, a mixture between wavy and curly that Oliver really wanted to curl around his fingers.

 

           Another thing the quidditch player noticed was that Percy was one of the only Weasley’s the had freckles on their eyelids. Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron didn’t, but Ginny did. He’d actually asked Percy about this, and he’d learned that the freckles on his eyelids had most likely come from the fact that while the brothers had been playing quidditch out in the yard during the summers, Percy would take naps not far away, and Ginny, who had been too young to join in because an injury at that age would’ve been too severe, would often join him. Apparently, these naps with sunlight as a blanket and grass as a pillow had been long enough in the sun to get freckles on the thin skin of their eyelids.

 

           With every peaceful inhale and exhale, Percy’s smaller frame shifted ever so slightly against Oliver’s, and the tanner male’s eyes were drawn to the smaller frame. It was times like these that the quidditch captain was thankful for the fact that all Percy’s pajamas were old shirts from his older brothers, because the way they exposed the pale man’s neck and nape. Oliver knew that Percy sometimes despised his own frame because of how strong his brothers were, but Oliver found it oddly endearing. It wasn’t lanky, like it had been in his younger years. Percy was still skinny, but he’d eventually put on the weight he’d needed to fill out his form. Still, Percy’s form was a bit sharp around the shoulders, hands and knees. No matter, Oliver still found his body beautiful, and not just in a sexual manner. Oliver felt like it was some sort of blessing with the way the rising sun fell through the window and captured the complex geography of Percy’s face and shoulders and arms from this angle. 

 

           It was times like these that Oliver was glad to be so head over heels in love with his best friend; it made moments like these seem so much more special and important. He knew they weren’t together, but they were  _ together _ , just like Oliver knew they always should be.

 

           Suddenly, Percy’s eyes opened, and Oliver couldn’t look away in time. Instead, his mind was too focused on the brilliant way the sunlight tinted their color to a honey-soaked teal. Oliver had to admit that he was quite fond of the lovely color as Percy’s eyes blinked rapidly before he squinted at the taller male. Then Percy was leaning forward a bit, trying to see Oliver better. So Oliver did the only thing he could think of; he leaned forward, eyes still locked on his best friend’s.

 

           Then he crashed their foreheads together.

 

           It was painful for both parties.

 

           Percy immediately pulled back with a hiss of pain, one hand coming coming up to his forehead as if it would dull the pain. “What-”

 

           “Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty.” Oliver shot back, laughing despite the pain as his own hand mimicked Percy’s.

 

           “Twat.” The redhead retorted as he reached over to his bedside table to grab his glasses before pushing them onto his face. However, the second after he put on his glasses, Percy’s hand was pushing under them to rub at his eyes as his mouth stretched wide into a yawn. 

 

            Oliver simply chuckled as he rolled over to lay on his back, finally able to draw his eyes away from his friend. He let out a small sigh as he got comfortable. The next words he spoke were said casually, but there was certainly a bit of mischief in his hazy eyes. “Hey, Perce, what time do you think it is?”

 

           “Wh-? About half past five, I assume?” Percy guessed, sleepy eyes overshadowed by his drawn brows. He looked over to the other male, confused. “Wait… You wouldn’t-”

 

           “-Wouldn’t be up that early.” Oliver finished easily. He put his hands together over his stomach, fingers linking together as his smile turned more into a smirk.

 

            “So either you’re up early, or I’m up late?” Percy thought out loud, brain still hazy with sleep as he tried to forced the gears of his mind to turn.

 

           “And, like we just said, I’m not up early.” Oliver added with a voice light with humor.

 

           The shorter male blinked before bolting up in bed, quickly throwing his legs over the side of his bed before darting to his armoire. “Oliver, what time is it?!”  Oliver laughed as he watched his friend scramble to find what to wear. 

 

           The Scotsman looked away from his friend when the other began to take off his sleep clothes; never let it be said that Oliver Wood wasn’t a gentleman. “Percy, calm down. It’s only about twenty till seven. We still have about two hours till class starts. Breakfast isn’t even over yet.”

 

           “Exactly! I’m much later than usual! The other prefects are going to wonder where I am!” Percy exclaimed as he did his tie.

 

           “Let them. It’s one day of the year, and you deserve to sleep in.” Oliver propped himself up on his forearms. “It’s not the end of the world if you get an extra hour of sleep.”

 

            “I can’t; we promised we’d all discuss getting together to study for divination at breakfast. If I’m lucky, they’re still there.” Percy explained as he pulled on his robes over his clothes. He was looking for his wand amongst the books and papers on his desk when Oliver sighed and got out of the bed before moving to throw on his uniform.

 

           “Fine, fine. I’ll come with you. Just give me a minute to get dressed.” The quidditch captain sighed in disappointment as he buttoned up his shirt. He noticed that Percy was already ready to go, and he was waiting by the door for his roommate. His eyes were looking everywhere but at Oliver and Oliver’s hands as they buttoned up his pants. Oliver smiled to himself with a small laugh.  _ ‘If I’m a gentleman, then Percy’s an absolute  _ _ saint _ _.’  _

 

           “Are you coming or not?” Percy asked with a slight impatience sounding through in his voice.

 

           “I am, just give me a second.” Oliver replied as he pulled on his shoes and threw his robe over his shoulders. He grabbed his wand before walking over to the door and holding it for Percy, who snorts but walks through anyway. Oliver follows with a bright smile as they begin walking to the Great Hall.

 

           The hallways were softly lit and sun warmed as Percy and Oliver walked side by side down the hallway. Their hands occasionally brushed because of how close they walked together, but they’d walked this close for years and neither had minded for years. Oliver didn’t, at least. He didn’t even mind the sparks of electricity that shot up his arm at every fleeting touch. He wasn’t gonna lie, he enjoyed every last second of it.

 

           It wasn’t long before they reached the Great Hall, their light conversation making the walk seem so much faster than when Oliver trudged the same path alone. Both were at the large set of doors before they even knew it, no lag to be found in their talking as they tried to open a door as silently as possible so they didn't disturb the students already eating breakfast and chatting quietly with friends. The pair slowly shut the door behind them before smiling at each other and making their way over to the Gryffindor table. 

 

           The duo sat next to each other, their conversation having fallen to a natural close that left Percy and Oliver in a calm, casual, comfortable quiet. Oliver had barely just grabbed an red apple for himself and offered another to Percy when a familiar pair of Slytherins sat across from them. “Wood. Percy.” Draco greeted as he reached for an apple for himself.  _ ‘Strange. Usually he prefers green. He's taken a red one today.’  _ Pansy herself took a pale yellow one as she gave a short, soft nod of her head at each of the older students.  _ ‘Huh. She usually chooses green, too.’ _

 

           Percy blinked, wide eyed in surprise at the new company, hand frozen in the air around the apple. Oliver snorted at his friend's reaction before taking a large, messy bite of his apple and giving a jerk of his head at his new proteges. “Draco, Pansy. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

           “Several factors, really.” Pansy’s voice, even this early in the morning, was smooth and delicate like Queen Anne's Lace and she took a small nibble from her own apple, quite the opposite of Oliver's eating style.

 

           “And I think you already know of them.” Draco added. He simply looked at his apple for a minute, his alabaster cheeks beginning to warm over like they were sunburnt. 

 

           Oliver nodded as he chewed on the large chunk of apple. He  _ did _ have the common decency to swallow before he spoke, though. Five points to his mother's scolding. “I reckon I do, yes.”

 

           The Weasley to Oliver's right looked between the three of them, confused by the knowing look all three were sharing. “What's going on? You lot are acting odd.” Percy cut in.

 

           Draco turned a cold, withering glare to the redhead, but both of the Gryffindors could see the fear behind the narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. “None of your business, Weasley.”

 

           Oliver ignored the pale boy's response, and gestured for his friend to come closer. Percy didn't even seem fazed by Draco’s theatrics as he leaned closer to the quidditch captain, who cupped a hand around his friend's ear and moved his mouth closer to his friends face. “Ya see, they're both gay as hell, and they've got big, huge, massively embarrassing crushes on people we may or may not be very close to.”

 

            Percy's eyes moved to look at Oliver from out of the corner of his eye as he moved back to his original position. He looks back to the Slytherins, who are an interesting mix of pink cheeked from embarrassment and flushed from anger. “What did you tell him?!” Draco demanded immediately as he looks from Oliver to Percy then back to Oliver. Pansy’s face is a bit more red than her male companion’s, but Draco’s twitching hands make him seem just as embarrassed.

 

           Percy sighed before he gave them a small, comforting smile that Oliver knew had comforted many kids on their first night away from home. “Nothing that I didn't already know or could have determined on my own.” His voice was warm and heavy, like honey or a quilt. It seems to work on the smaller students, since their shoulders relax slightly and they turn their accusatory eyes down to the table. 

 

           “Did… Did he tell you…  _ who _ ?” Draco asked as his hand gripped the uneaten apple to his chest, his other hand forming a nervous fist on the table. Next to him, Pansy was nervously breaking the skin of her own apple with her thumbnail, anxiously stabbing the fruit repeatedly. 

 

           Percy shook his head with the same comforting smile. “No, don’t worry. Ollie wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

           Draco and Pansy shared a glance before looking back to the quidditch captain. They gave a solemn nod. “You… You can tell him.” Pansy murmured as she and Draco looked to the side, trying to play off their embarrassment by glaring at any Gryffindors who were giving them curious glances. 

 

           Oliver gave them a solemn nod before turning to gesture Percy to lean in again. Percy complied easily without even needing to be told. Oliver took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He noticed that it made Percy shiver, and Oliver honestly couldn’t be mad at himself for doing it. Shaking himself out of it, Oliver whispered, “Pansy likes Luna, and Draco likes Harry. Simple. As. That.” He didn’t miss the way Percy shivered again, and he really wasn’t upset with himself about it. He could see goosebumps on the back of the prefect’s neck, and he was a bit proud of himself.

 

           Then Percy was sitting up straight and looking intently at Draco. “You like…?”

 

           Draco was still looking down at his red apple as he nodded. After a few moments, he raised his eyes to return Percy’s intense gaze. Oliver watched as the ivory-skinned Slytherin took a deep breath before responding to Percy. “Yes, I like Harry. Very much, in fact.”

 

           Percy sat up a bit straighter as his eyes scanned over Draco, taking in the Slytherin’s nervous squirming and shifting, which only grew stronger under Percy’s cold stare. “Then you know… that Harry is practically my younger brother? And that I would protect him with my life?” Percy said slowly, almost like a threat.  _ ‘No… No, that  _ _ is _ _ a threat.’ _

 

           Draco’s throat tightened as he anxiously swallowed. He nodded. “Yes, I’m well aware.”

 

           Percy gives a single solemn nod in return before he takes a neat bite of his apple. “Good. And you know what he’s been through?”

 

           The blonde looked a bit confused at the question but he gave a very slow bob of his head. “Isn’t everyone? I mean, it’s why he’s famous…”

 

           “Oh, everyone knows  _ that _ part of it. What they don’t know is how he grew up.” Percy’s eyes had a faraway look that seemed a bit sad. Oliver and Pansy both perked up a bit and leaned forward to hear what the prefect was going to say. “No one knows what he  _ really _ lost. What it cost him.” The Weasley’s shoulders slumped as he brought the apple back to his lips, but when he opened his mouth to take a bite, only a sad sigh escaped. The redhead ended up just resting his lips against the shiny red surface as he seemed to remember something.

 

           Draco’s eyebrows drew together as his lips drew down into a sad frown. “What do you mean? What did…” Silver eyes grew dim with realization. “His parents…” Pansy let out an audible gasp and Oliver winced; both of them had never really thought about it, and apparently neither had Draco. All three of their bodies went tight as they shrunk in on themselves a bit; they had all heard the stories, but the dots had never really connected. Until now.

 

           “His parents.” Percy agreed, eyes cast down. “He never had his parents. He grew up with his cousins, who were cruel beyond belief. They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs, rarely let him out. They didn’t celebrate his birthday. Sometimes they didn’t feed him. It was abuse, to say the least.”

 

           Draco looked down to the end of the table, where Harry was smiling brightly as Seamus, Dean and Ron laughed loudly at, while Hermione tried to her smile while she read a book and chatted with Ginny. Harry was happy, and surrounded by his friends and adopted family. He had suffered so much, but he was happy now. Percy followed Draco’s gaze, and the sight of his younger brother smiling made his lips twitch up a little bit. 

 

           The pair watched the scene a bit longer, until Ron caught them staring and nudged Harry while jerking his chin in the direction of Percy and Draco. Both boys curiously looked back, glaring at the Malfoy heir before turning to Percy, their eyes asking why their older brother was hanging out the younger Slytherins, and why they had been staring at them. Percy gave them a smile and gave them a gesture that meant he’d talk to them in a second. Draco tried leaning back to hid behind the students that sat between him and Harry. The sight mad Percy and Oliver snicker.

 

          Draco gave them a harsh glare, but the severity of it was severely reduced by the red that was fogging over his cheeks. It only served to make the older students laugh harder. The two managed to stop laughing after a short time, before Percy’s face became more serious. 

 

           The Weasley reached out and put a hand on the blonde’s. Draco jumped at the contact as his eyes came up to meet Percy’s. The other’s blue eyes stared intently at the other’s silver ones, and Oliver noticed that Percy had a firm grip on Draco’s hand. Percy’s intimidation tactics weren’t nearly as brutal as his siblings, but Oliver knew and knew  _ well _ that just receiving the prefect’s attention was a whole factor on it’s own. Really, just having Percy’s eyes on you was a whole tactic that left many people more shaky than they had been before they’d talked to him.

 

            “Draco… I want Harry to be happy, and I think you can do that.” Percy started slowly, voice soft as he looked back at his younger brother. “I really do. God knows he deserves it, after all he’s been through. I know you two didn’t start off very well, but I really do think you can do it. You’re just going to have to work at it. You’re going to have to be dedicated. Tell me, are you serious about this? Do you genuinely think you will be able to dedicate yourself to him?”

 

           Draco immediately nodded, a certain steeliness behind his eyes. It wasn’t the same fire that Gryffindors had; instead, it was a combination of passion and need that came naturally to Slytherins. “Can, and will continue to for a long time to come.” The blonde gives a small chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. His eyes moved from Percy back down the table to where Harry was now laughing at some clever joke Hermione had made about Seamus’ projects being on fire rather than his grades. A wide small spread across the Slytherin’s lips. “At this point, I can’t help it. I think I’m going to be this way for a long time to come.”

 

           Percy’s mind went blank with surprise for a second before the words registered, and he smiled before giving the blonde’s hand a soft squeeze. Oliver sighed in relief; the whole exchange had been so intense that he’d been worried for the younger male for a second. “Good. That’s all I needed to hear. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go say good morning to my siblings. Goodbye, Draco, Pansy. I’ll see you in class, Oliver.”

 

           “That you will, Perce. See you in potions.” Oliver said with an easy grin. The Slytherins both said fairly quite goodbyes, Draco with a slight smile.

 

           Draco and Pansy turned back to Oliver with expectant looks. “So what do we learn about next? I think we learned to say their names fairly well.” Pansy asked.

 

           Oliver gave them both proud smiles as he began to take the seeds out of the apple core in his hand. He noticed that both Draco and Pansy started doing the same. “Well, today I think we should focus on talking to our crushes, myself included. How’s that sound?”

 

           Both of them looked a bit scared by the idea, but Oliver knew that they were just as excited as he was by this idea. Pansy was the first to speak. “Maybe I can talk to Luna about spending time together, like in her dream.” She said softly, as if checking for approval of the idea with Oliver. 

 

           He smiled widely at her as he nodded. “An excellent idea! And you, Draco?”

 

           The platinum blonde thought for a minute, before his eyes lit up. “Percy said that Harry’s his adopted brother. Maybe I can talk to Harry and ask about details about this supposed Weasley quidditch tournament?”

 

             “Perfect!” Oliver cheered lightly. He stood up, and the other two followed suit. “Now, classes first, but afterwards, I want you to work on talking to them. Are we clear?”

 

           Both the dark haired girl and the pale boy nodded with smiles growing on their faces.

 

           “Fantastic! Let’s go team!” Oliver raised a fist in the air as he hollared.

 

           This drew several eyes from the tables in the Great Hall. The only table that didn’t look was the one for teachers, and it was because they were far too used to hearing Oliver Wood, Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain, call his team together after a rousing speech. McGonagall simply sighed, her eyes speaking of her exhaustion from her over-zealous student. “Wood, quiet, please. We’re not in the locker room about to head onto the field.

 

             Oliver gave her an apologetic nod of his head. “Right. Sorry. Just got a bit excited is all.”

 

            The students around them had a good laugh at the quidditch-loving boy’s outburst, which made Oliver shoot them a sheepish grin. “Sorry, everyone! Got a bit carried away!”

 

            The Slytherins’ laughed good naturedly at his mistake. “Alright, captain, let’s get out of here before you start looking for a broom to fly on.” Draco teased as they began walking to the door.

 

            “Shut up, Malfoy. Besides, you two would make a shitty team. If you saw Harry or Luna in the crowd, you’d probably get too distracted to play.”

 

            “Then I can only imagine what happens during the games Percy comes to.”

 

           “Parkinson, you’re lucky you don’t play.”


	9. Planting Seeds For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gives Oliver a tarot reading on his love life. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's tarot deck: https://www.amazon.com/Night-Sun-Tarot-Fabio-Listrani/dp/0738745324
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/transparentintrovert/playlist/6NunwekHdkwFlzmzLuaJn6?si=GxWLgH8xQ9OrtH9yAc45gg
> 
> Alright, now let's vote on the next P.O.V. we want! Options are Oliver, Percy, Draco, and Pansy! Leave your choice in the comments, and I'll see what I can do!

            The divination classroom was empty when Percy walked in, besides Professor Trelawney, who was setting out decks of tarot cards at each table for her students. She smiled at the Weasley as he took a seat in his normal spot.

             Usually Trelawney hated having students in one set spot throughout the whole year, but when she had asked the prefect about it, he had confided in her that he was drawn to the spot because of its energy he felt. She had been absolutely gleeful at his confession and had allowed him to stay there so he could “allow the energy to flow through him and power his magic.” Percy had thanked her, and asked if Oliver could stay seated beside him as well, to “help with his energy” or something of the like. Trelawney had immediately agreed. Oliver had laughed at when the seemingly stuck-up prefect had told him of his devious little ruse.

            Percy smiled as he pulled out his own personal tarot deck from his bag. It had taken him a while to save up enough money to buy his own tarot deck, but he’d taken up some odd jobs and had finally bought his own. This was his favorite class, and he was by far one of the best students. Trelawney even suspected he was a seer, and Percy had seen some things that hinted she may be right.

            More people trickled into the classroom as Percy took his deck out of its bag, shuffling the cards to just feel out the mood his deck was in. He’d found that his deck - Malik - was very straightforward and truthful, despite prefering to do readings for Percy only, rather than for other people. Well, for most other people. Malik seemed to be fine with the prefect’s family and friends, especially Oliver, who seemed to enjoy asking his friend for readings when they were bored in their dorm room.

            As he shuffled his deck, his focus became on the feel of the cards in his hands, on the pattern on the back of the cards. He was so focused on Malik that he didn’t even notice a familiar male take the spot across from him at the small table. He didn’t even notice that Oliver was there until the tan male cleared his throat, startling the redhead so much that he nearly dropped the deck.

            “Heya, Perce! Oh, and greetings to you, too, Malik! How’s he doin’ today?” Oliver asked cheerfully, his mouth curved in a bright smile that made the corners of Percy’s mouth lift in a similar fashion as a small warmth grew in his chest.

            “He’s doing well. He’s even feeling a bit social today.” Percy responded lightly, his mood already growing more cheerful at the appearance of his best friend.

             Oliver’s eyes followed Percy’s motions as he continued shuffling the cards, the smile not fading from his lips as Percy’s hands moved the cards around. “Is he now?” Oliver asked with a gleam in his eye. Percy only gave a nod and a smile in response. “Then may I ask for a reading?”

             “You may, of course.” Percy tried to hold back a small laugh. “You already know how it works, yeah?” He asked, but he was already holding the deck out to Oliver, who took carefully. Percy always appreciated how well Oliver handled Malik; a deck should be handled with respect, and Oliver always gave Malik that.

            “Of course! We’ve only done this how many times?” Oliver responded, his own hands shuffling the cards with an ease that almost rivalled the prefect’s. “Till it feels right, yeah?”

            “Right. And, if you have a question you want to ask him, think of it now.” Percy reminded gently before becoming quiet and focusing his energy on Oliver.

             Oliver was quiet, too; focusing on his question. Percy was also glad that Oliver was willing to respect the process of tarot reading, as not many other people had had given readings to were.

            After a few minutes of the two sitting in concentration and silence, Oliver’s hands stopped shuffling the cards around and he straightened all the cards out. The brunet held it in his hands for a minute before handing it back to Percy. “It feels ready.” He said simply.

            Percy gave a nod in return before running his thumb along the edge of the cards, “Alright, now I’m going to cut the deck two times, dividing it into three stacks. You know how this works, yeah?”

             “Of course. I just tell you when to stop.” Oliver nodded with a smile.

             “Correct. I’m going to start now.” Percy announced before skimming his thumb along the edge of the cards, creating a rustling sound in the air. He went through the entire deck a few times before Oliver decided where to cut the deck the first time.

            “Stop.”

             Percy’s thumb was closer to the bottom of the deck, leaving the top part larger than the bottom section. The bottom group of cards was set on the table, the larger part remaining in Percy’s hands so he could separate the deck another time. They started the same process over again.

            “Stop.”

            This time, the deck was split about evenly into two halves, which were set next to the first stack. “Alright, now which stack goes on the top, which in the middle, and which on the bottom?” Percy asked. He already knew which order Oliver was going to put them in - middle stack on top, right stack in the middle, left stack on the bottom - but it was better to ask and to make sure than to assume. Percy knew what people said about assuming.

            Oliver pointed to the middle stack, “Top.” Then to the stack on the right, “Middle.” Finally, to the stack on the left, “Bottom.” Percy smiled - he knew he’d be right - and picked them up in that order.

            “The deck feels good?” Percy asked one final time.

            Oliver nodded easily. “Feels great. Think I got it just right.” He leaned back in his chair, his posture relaxed and confident as he watched Percy begin laying out the cards. Strangely, Percy felt like the taller male’s eyes were looking a bit higher than his hands and the cards. The redhead simply ignored the feeling and kept his eyes focused on the cards, drawing the top three cards and laying them down in a line.

            On the left, the first card he’d put down, was the Two of Cups. In the middle, the second card, was the Page of Cups. Finally, on the right, the final card was the Lovers. He looked over the cards, thinking to himself about what such a combination could possibly mean. With a sigh, he looked back up, giving his roommate a pleading look. “May I ask what your question was?”

            Oliver inhaled sharply through his teeth as one hand came to rub the back of his neck. “It’s uh… It’s pretty personal-”

            “Oh! I don’t have to know, it would just-”

            “No, no, I mean I can tell you, it’s just…”

             Percy immediately shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I don’t want to intrude.”

             The taller male held his hands out and shook his head. “No, no, it’s really fine. And I’d really like as accurate an answer I can get.” Oliver gave a soft, sheepish grin that made Percy’s throat go tight for just a second before he cleared his throat and willed the feeling away.

            The prefect made an unsure noise in the back of his throat, but Oliver quickly put his hand over the redhead’s and looked him in the eye. The simple contact of the tan male’s skin against his own made Percy’s heart jump in a strange way as he felt pink start to leak into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Perce, listen. I’m absolutely sure.” Oliver looked directly at Percy, making the shorter male feel absolutely paralyzed under the weight of the gaze directed at him. “I wouldn’t be saying that unless I meant that, and you know that.”

            Percy looked back into his friend’s eyes, searching for any sign of doubt but finding none. He let a small huff fall from his lips but nodded his consent. “Okay then. What was the gist of your question?”

            Oliver took a deep breath before quickly spitting out his answer. “Relationship.” He muttered quickly as he locked his hands together in his lap, his thumbs twitching nervously.

            Percy blinked. “Well, yes, I can infer that from the cards. Can you be a bit more specific?”

            The quidditch captain nodded easily, his face showing the faintest hints of a blush as he realized how vague and unhelpful his answer was. “Yeah, of course. It’s uh… Well, about my relationship with someone.”

            The redhead gave him a blank, deadpan look before pretending to be surprised, mockingly covering his mouth in false shock. “What? No! I thought it was about your relationship with quidditch!” He took another look at the cards before laughing airily. “Actually, knowing you and knowing these cards, that just might be accurate.” He teased.

            Oliver rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lips twitched up in a crooked smile that, everytime Percy had seen it, had made the Weasley question when asymmetry had become so beautiful. “Oh, shove it, Perce.” Oliver’s false anger only served to make Percy laugh harder. Oliver then turned his nose up at Percy and crossed his arms haughtily. “I shall have you know, good sir, that quidditch and I have an excellent relationship, and I don’t need Malik to inform me of that.”

            Percy managed to contain his laughter into small chuckles as he nodded in agreement. “Right, right. And Malik would never feel the need to bother with something so trivial.”

            Oliver dropped the act in favor of laughing. “I wouldn’t feel the need to subject him to it.”

             “I’d say he wouldn’t mind, but he undoubtedly would.” Both males nodded in agreement as they let their laughter die down. Percy let out a last small chuckle before he turned back to Oliver, one brow raised and a kind smile on his lips. “Alright, now what was your question?”

             Oliver gave another laugh, this one an awkward, nervous chuckle that sounded a bit high-pitched as compared to Oliver’s normal speaking voice. “Well… It’s about someone I know. I just wanted to know what their thoughts on me were.”

            “Ah. That makes much more sense. Well, let’s see just what they’re thinking.” Percy looked back down at the cards. He smiled as he looked over the cards before retorting, “Ever the heartbreaker, eh, Ollie? Looks like you’ve left quite the impression on this person.” He said as he pointed to the Two of Cups.

            Oliver’s face went a particularly pigmented shade of red as - one so bright that Percy could see it even against Oliver’s tan skin and bright sunburn - as he put on a wobbly, shy smile. “Me? A heartbreaker? I’d never!” He protested weakly, before he stiffened as he let the second sentence sink in. “Wait, what do you mean ‘quite the impression?’”

            “What I mean,” Percy started with a light smile, “Is that this person likes you quite a bit. More than likes, really. I dare say that they fancy you.” Percy winked teasingly, but he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew several - several - students at Hogwarts liked Oliver in a more-than-friendly way, but he’d never seen even remote signs of Oliver returning the feelings. And now, here Oliver was, blushing and grinning like mad about someone Percy hadn’t the slightest clue had existed until about thirty seconds prior. “Seems like you have quite the admirer~” Percy teased before clearing his throat as he felt it beginning to dry up with emotion.

            The Scotsman gave a snort as he shook his head disbelievingly. “No, that’s not… That can’t be right. This particular person is far too sensible to think that. They’re… too smart for me.” Oliver dismissed Percy’s theory far too fast.

            Percy scoffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and gave Oliver a slightly offended look. “Are you saying I’m wrong, Oliver? Worse yet, are you saying Malik is wrong?”

             “No, of course not!” Oliver protested quickly, his hand moving in a waving motion that matched the way his head shook. “You know that I trust both you and Malik! You know that!”

            “Yeah, I do.” Percy agreed, letting his arms fall to his side with a sigh. Sometimes, he hated knowing that he was right. “And that means that this person, no matter how smart or reasonable they are, they do appear to like you more than average. At least, they like you as much as you like them.” Percy corrected himself with a small shrug and gesture of his hand. He sure hoped that meant-

            “Not at all possible, Perce. I like them far more than they could ever like me.”

            And there goes all of Percy’s hopes for Oliver not actually fancying anyone. _‘Oh well, there goes that thought.’_ Still, he wants to support his friend, so he just pushes his feelings to the side so he can continue the reading. And besides, his feelings were relatively young, he could probably get over it pretty easily. A year old counted as young, yeah? In Percy’s mind it did. And at this point, he’d do anything to make Oliver happy, After all, wouldn’t forgetting his feelings for Oliver be logical if Oliver would be happier with someone else? Then Percy could set his mind towards helping his best friend get with his crush, right?

            Then why did the idea of something so rational and reasonable hurt him just to think about?

            Almost unbearable to think about, really. Percy hated the thought.

 _‘But it’s rational, so I should seek to accomplish that as soon as possible. I’ll start tonight.’_ Percy thought to himself before he turned back to Oliver and rolled his eyes at the comment.

            “Well, Oliver, as I’m telling you, their feelings are returned in equal measure. For a good long time, too. And you better not doubt me again.” Percy added, wagging a finger at Oliver with a small grin.

            “So you’re trying to tell me,” Oliver started slowly after a deep intake of breath, “That this person - this reasonable, sensible, incredibly intelligent person - fancies me, and has for a while?” Oliver asked, his expression still one of disbelief, but now he seemed to have a wide grin on his face, which was accompanied by a rosy flush that looked so perfect on Oliver-

            Tonight. Percy would have to start getting rid of these thoughts tonight, and he would be rid of them as soon as possible so he could start helping Oliver get with his crush.

            “Alright, well there’s that. So I guess if that’s the whole reading, then I have something I need to tell them. Or, more specifically to tell you.” Oliver looked happy, and he looked resolute about his words and the ones he was about to say.

            Percy looked up from where he was examining the remaining two cards. The brunet opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by Percy.

            “Hm? Oh, the reading is not done quite yet.” Percy said, shaking his head, mind still focused on the cards in front of him. He hadn’t even registered Oliver’s words.

            Across from him, Oliver looked a bit taken aback by Percy’s voice suddenly cutting him off from the words he was about to say. “Oh,” He let out simply, utterly shut down by Percy interrupting what was going to the moment. “W-Well… what else is Malik saying?” He asks, still dumbstruck.

            Percy looked at the second card, the Page of Cups. “Well, even though this person fancies you, and you - I assume - fancy this person?” Percy asked, a raising a brow curiously.

            Oliver nodded quickly, his hands moving in a gesture to illustrate a large amount. “Immensely. I like them so bloody much. You have no idea, Perce. I’m so… It’s just… Fuuuuuck, it’s so goddamn ridiculous.” Oliver shook his head and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. “I… It may be more than me just fancying the person.”

            Percy blinked in surprise. “Oh, wow. That’s… That’s great, Oliver!” Percy gave his friend a wide grin, before he glanced back down at the cards. “Well… It would be great… If both you and they weren’t so intent on keeping it a secret.”

            Oliver looked down at the cards and let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck! I’m trying not to be, though… ” The Scotsman protested lightly, barely looking up from where he was still resting in his hands. “It’s just… I don’t want them to reject me, ya know?” He asked, looking up with a rather pitiful expression.

            Percy simply nodded. “And it’s not your fault. At least, not really. It’s mostly theirs; their life seems almost hectic, and they have a lot at stake. Not to mention, they have the same fear as rejection you do.”

            The other male seemed to perk up at the last sentence. “Wait, y- _he’s_ scared about _me_ rejecting _him_? That’s fuckin’ ridiculous!” Oliver exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a disbelieving laugh.

            Percy shook his head and scoffed at his roommate’s surprise. “Well, _I_ know that, but _he_ doesn’t. In fact, _he_ might think that _you_ are out of his league. After all, you’re one of the best quidditch captains that Gryffindor - nay, all of Hogwarts - has ever seen, not to mention confident, smart, attractive and fantastic with people.” Percy added, absentmindedly listing off some of his personal favorite qualities. ‘This list sounds awfully familiar…. Oh. Right. I think I may have written this list somewhere… Wait… Shit! Percival Weasley, shut the hell up! You’re embarrassing yourself!’

            Across from him, Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head sheepishly, the same red blush appearing on his cheeks. “Y-Ya really think I’m all those things?” He asked, flattered by his best friend’s words. He looked up at Percy out of the corner of his eyes hopefully.

            _‘He looks like a puppy who just wants to be petted, in a way. It’s rather cute.’_ Percy thought, smiling and warm on the inside. Externally, however, the redhead simply smirked at his friend. “Oliver, I don’t know a single person who doesn’t think that.”

             A small chuckle escaped Oliver’s mouth as he rolled his eyes at his friend. “Uh huh, sure. But not this person… I’m pretty sure this person thinks I’m a huge quidditch dork who was just lucky enough to be born with a half-decent face.”

            “Isn’t that what I just said?” Percy asked cheekily, still smirking at his friend.

            Oliver’s mouth snapped shut as he stopped laughing, but he turned a small smile to his friend. “Yes, I suppose that’s basically what you said.”

            Percy leaned back in his chair, a proud grin on his face. “It’s a specialty of mine. It’s how I’m so good at taking notes; summarizing is an important skill.”

            “Yes, I’m sure it is, wisecrack.” Oliver shot back as he rolled his eyes. “Now why don’t you tell me about that last card?”

            Percy was still chuckling when he turned his attention to the last card. The Lovers. Percy’s heart dropped again when he realized what that card was telling him. “You two will get together. It’ll take some time, but it’ll happen. Just give it time to develop; there’s some stuff both of you need to take care of first, but it’ll happen. Just give it time, and let it run its course.”

            Oliver beamed widely, his eyes lighting up with glee and joy. “Really? He and I… We can make it?”

            Percy smiled weakly at his friend’s excitement. “Yes. It make take a while; months, maybe even years, but it’ll happen.”

            Oliver let out a breathless laugh, smile still wide and bright and joyous. “That’s… fantastic. Thank you, Perce. I really appreciate it.” The brunet said, looking at Percy with those beautiful, warm brown eyes that the prefect found so alluring.

          _‘He’s thanking me for help with his love life, and somehow, that hurts more than not being involved at all.’_ Yet, Percy was still sitting here, somehow not in tears, smiling at his best friend. “It was no problem whatsoever, Ollie.”

            Then the bell rang, and both males turned to the front of the classroom, Oliver happier than he’d been in months, and Percy, sadder.


	10. Two Slices Of The Same Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a further in-depth look at the reading accompanied by Oliver and Percy being dorks.

           Class passed by slowly, slllloooooowwwwlllyyyy, ever so dreadfully slowly for Oliver, who was practically bouncing in his seat, leg jumping excitedly against the floor to the point his classmates were glaring at him and Percy had to discreetly put a hand on Oliver’s to warn him to stop. Of course, Percy putting his hand on Oliver’s own only served to make the Scotsman’s leg bounce even faster. At least, until Oliver looked up at Percy, who was shooting him a deadpan look and giving a small jerk of his chin at the taller male’s leg. Then Oliver ducked his head and shrugged with a weak grin. “Sorry,” he whispered so he didn’t interrupt the lesson.

 

           Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded, accepting his friend’s weak apology. “It’s fine,” he said back quietly before pulling his hand away and turning to face Professor Trelawney. 

 

           Oliver observed his friend for a minute, still smiling giddily at the pale Gryffindor, before his fingers started tapping out a sporadic tune on the table. It started out to the tune to some muggle love song he had heard his parents dancing to, but his excitement took the rhythm and sped it up until it was basically just a rapid tapping on the wooden surface. His joy was just overwhelming, and Oliver felt like if he didn’t express it physically, his heart would start beating so rapidly that it would explode in his chest.

 

           It was only a few minutes later - a few minutes of very loud, very obnoxious tapping - that he felt Percy’s hand on his own again, halting the motion and, as a result, the sound. “Oliver,” Percy said softly with a small, exasperated sigh. “Could you please  _ not do that _ ?” The other’s voice was soft and pleading

 

            The taller male let out a sheepish chuckle as he looked down at the freckled, elegant hand on his own. “Y-Yeah, sorry. My bad.” He apologized again, brows pulling up in an apologetic expression.

 

           Percy smiled, pulling away again and sitting up straight as he focused on the lesson. “Thank you. Now please at least try and pay attention; I know you’re already going to need help with the lesson later, but if you could at least  _ try _ to learn  _ the slightest bit _ of how to read tea leaves, it would really help both you and me.” Percy whispered softly, concern and exasperation showing in equal measures on his face. 

 

           Oliver nodded, looking into Percy’s eyes. He tried to stay serious as he listened to his friend, but his lips were blooming in a wide grin that, try as he might, he couldn’t force into a serious expression. “Uh huh.” He nodded, surely looking absolutely ridiculous as he gave small huffs of laughter as his lips twitched from his efforts of trying to maintain a serious expression. “Uh huh, yeah. Definitely.”

 

           Percy gave another tired sigh as he watched his friend grin goofily while nodding like an absolute moron. “You’re not going to be able to focus for the rest of class, are you?” Percy asked in a weary voice.

 

           Oliver was still trying to force the absolutely gleeful grin off of his face when he responded. “I can. I promise I can.” He responded, his words constantly interrupted by giddy laughs.

 

           It was a struggle not to laugh at Oliver’s manic expression, but Percy was doing his best to not respond to his friend’s goofy expression and laughter. “No, you’re not, and we both know it.” Percy was struggling to school his expression into one of seriousness so he could scold Oliver, but it was very hard with the way Oliver’s shoulders were beginning to shake with laughter.

           “I-I a-am, I sw-swear.” Oliver’s words were whispered, but his laughter was growing louder, forcing Percy’s lips to form a wobbly smile.

 

           The Weasley bit his lips, trying to force himself to not respond to Oliver’s laughter. “Y-You aren’t, th-though!” Percy whispered loudly, his own shoulders beginning to shake.

 

           Oliver was outright laughing by this point, trying to keep as quiet as possible despite his laughter. “O-Okay, m-maybe not, b-but so what?” He asked between fits of laughter

 

           Percy rolled his eyes as he put his head in his hands, trying to muffle his own laughter. “‘S-So what’ is that I-I’m gonna ha-have to tutor you in-in divination, too!” Percy swatted his friend’s arm, which only served to make both of them laugh harder. They were so loud that they were beginning to draw attention from the other students around them. “S-Shh! W-We’re being t-too loud!” 

 

           Oliver shook his head as he leaned in to whisper to Percy between his laughs, which were quickly growing in volume. “I-I can’t help it!”

 

           The Weasley moved his hand to cover his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his laugh. “Seriously, stop!”

 

          “I-I re-really  _ can’t _ , Perce!” Oliver wheezed right back.

 

          From the front of the room, Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and pointedly looked over at the two. She gave them a questioning look, but it was obvious by the fact she was trying to restrain a kind smile made it obvious that she had favorite students. “Mr. Weasley? Mr. Wood? May I ask exactly what is so funny, or should I consult my crystal ball?” She asked with a gentle wave of her hand to the sphere of amethyst on her own table. “Knowing boys at your age, the material might be… sensitive.” She said slyly, making the rest of the students in the class snicker. 

 

           Both Oliver and Percy flushed a bright shade of cherry red as they both stuttered and moved their hands in small, rapid movements as they struggled to find the words to describe the situation.

           “It was just- Well, Percy was giving me a reading-”

 

           “Yes, and it was a very positive reading-”

 

           “Very,  _ very _ positive, and I just got so excited-” 

 

           “A reading? That’s why your aura has such a lovely pink tone to it? It’s even nearly bordering on red!” The teacher asked, eyes owlishly wide behind her glasses as a smile appeared on her face.’

 

           Oliver nodded first, with Percy following the action after checking with Oliver for confirmation. Well, more so checking the tan male’s aura for the colors that Professor Trelawney has described. 

 

           (Sure enough, Percy found that Oliver’s normally vibrant tiger-orange aura had echoes of papaya, peach, watermelon and strawberry hues.  _ ‘He sounds like a fruit salad when I describe him like that,’  _ Percy nearly let out a huff of laughter at the thought, but his stomach suddenly rumbled. It seemed that Percy was now craving fruit salad. The thought alone made Percy’s face go hot as flames as red spread from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose and to his ears. If Oliver noticed, Percy would be absolutely mortified.)

 

           Oliver looked over at his friend as Professor Trelawney seemed to consider their words. His eyes immediately picked up on his friend’s face, which was red like he’d been working in the sunlight for research on the effects of talking to plants to help them grow (again). He gave his Percy’s arm a gentle nudge as the woman at the front of the classroom instructed the rest of the class to begin working on performing their daily tarot reading for how their day would go. “Percy? You’re looking a bit red. You okay?”

 

           Percy nodded rapidly, unable to form a verbal response, as Professor Trelawney began walking towards their table. The curly-haired woman soon stood in front of them as the two turned to face the smiling woman, who was now looking at her students with curious yet sparkling eyes. “May I see the cards, Percy?” She asked quietly as she moved to stand next to Oliver.

 

           Percy opened his mouth to respond, but a small noise fell from his lips in place of words as he looked back to Oliver. Professor Trelawney looked at him, head tilting in confusion at her best student’s reaction. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite understand you.”

 

           Percy looked down at the cards, then back up at Oliver, before finally turning his gaze back to the divination teacher. “I just… Shouldn’t we ask  _ Oliver _ if he’s alright knowing what his reading told him?” Percy asked in a small voice, brows pulling together to form a knot in between them as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth.

 

           Oliver blinked in shock; he didn’t remember the last time Percy had questioned a teacher’s orders, and he was honestly a bit flattered that his friend was willing to go so far to keep him comfortable. He gave his friend a reassuring smile and gently covered the redhead’s smaller hand with his own. “It’s fine, Perce. I don’t mind. Just don’t say it too loud; I don’t want  _ everyone _ to know. I mean, after all, Draco, Pansy and your siblings are already giving me hell for it.” He laughed, eyes shutting with the force of it.  _ ‘I think I’m laughing out of a mixture of embarrassment and pain. Why the hell do so many people know about me fancying Percy? Seriously, the amount of people who know is incredible! I should probably make a list of people I know, just so I can keep track…” _

 

           Their teacher on her part gasped before hitting her own head with her open palm. “Oh! How rude of me! I should’ve asked you first, Mr. Wood. I’m so sorry. Are you sure you’d be okay with me looking at the reading?” She asked.

 

           Oliver smiled at her and nodded again, hand still covering his friend’s. “Like I said, I don’t mind telling you what the reading said. It was rather interesting, and I won’t lie, I’m very pleased with what Malik told me.”

 

            Percy was now looking at Oliver funny, with an expression that the quidditch player couldn’t decipher. He could see a lot of confusion, and not a small amount of hurt. The expression honestly made Oliver feel a bit guilty.  _ ‘Did I say something? Why does he look like I…?  _

 

           Then everything sort of… clicked. It all came together, like a potion he and Percy had been making.

 

_ ‘Percy has no fuckin’ clue… that I’m talking about him. He thinks that I have a crush on someone, and that I haven’t told him about it, but I’ve made it sound like I’ve told Fred, George and the rest of his family, not to mention all the underclassmen of not only our house, but also of Slytherin! He thinks that he’s the only person I, his best friend and roommate, haven’t told! I’m a goddamn moron!’ _

 

           Oliver felt like hitting his head on the table, but he refrained from doing so as Professor Trelawney moved from his own side of the table to stand behind Percy. Percy blinked and his expression cleared - which honestly made Oliver’s heart hurt a bit less, thankfully - before he turned to look up at the teacher, his hand pulling away from Oliver’s so he could use his hands to talk.

 

           “So I did a simple three card reading for Oliver-”

 

           “Three cards? Past, present, future?” The older woman asked curiously. 

 

           Percy shook his head lightly. “No, not quite. Malik just wanted to use three cards.”

 

           “Malik is the name of your deck, correct?”

 

           This time, Percy nodded. “Right! I’m surprised you remembered.” He gave a small smile to their teacher before gesturing to Oliver, then to the cards. “And the reading was regarding…” The Weasley seemed to grow almost reluctant or shy before gesturing to Oliver.

 

           The taller male chuckled as a pink fog covered his friend’s cheeks. “The reading was about a certain person; I wanted to know how they felt about me.”

 

           The divination teacher looked like she was going to make a remark, but she looked over to Oliver - who’s face he could only assume held an expression of panic - and thankfully decided not to say anything. Instead, she simply shot Oliver a knowing smile with eyes that seemed to have more of a smirk than a kind grin. “Oh? Well that’s always an interesting question to ask.”

 

           Percy cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Yes, that. And the first card I pulled was the Two of Cups, which I informed Oliver was a very good sign of them returning any positive emotions that Oliver currently holds for them. Certainly ones in a platonic sense, as well as more romantic ones.”

 

           Just hearing it again made Oliver beam widely, but he tried to hide it by biting his lip and forcing the corners of his mouth down. “Y-Yeah, that’s uh… That’s not bad at all to hear.”

 

           Professor Trelawney smiled and nodded as she listened. “Not bad at all, indeed. And Percy gave you a very accurate description of what that card means, at least for that deck. Malik certainly seems to think that this person, whoever they may be,” she shot Oliver a sly look that, if the brunet hadn’t known better, would have seemed kind, “Likes you every bit as much as you like them.”

 

           “And they have for a while,” Percy added softly, mindful of all the tarot readings going on around them, as well as not wanting to spill his friend’s secret to their nosy classmates. “I’m getting the feeling of somewhere between eight to sixteen months, a year being what I told Oliver, since that’s the average.”

 

          The curly-haired woman paused, her eyes turning to look at Percy curiously. “A year?” She asked. Her eyes scanned over Percy’s face, specifically lingering on his clear blue eyes.

 

           Percy tried to meet her gaze evenly, but after a few seconds of looking into her intense grey eyes (her look was even made even more effective by the fact her glasses magnified her eyes to a nearly disturbing size), the redhead’s eyes began moving and darting around the room to avoid the stare. “Y-Yes, I believe so… Is… Is that not… correct?” Percy asked slowly, now seeming to be unsure of himself.

 

           A quick, sharp shake of the teacher’s head. Then her lips pursed. Then a small, hesitant nod of her head. “Well, you’re not  _ wrong _ . It’s just that you’re not  _ completely _ right.” The thin, willowy fingers of Professor Trelawney’s hands waved through the air like blades of grass as her hands tried to describe the ideas her mouth was having a hard time putting into words. 

 

           Percy’s brows furrowed and he bit his lips in that way that Oliver found so adorable, and Oliver was nearly so caught up looking at his crush, that he nearly didn’t catch the older woman’s words. It was only when he hear the words ‘not completely right’ that he felt a shock of panic up his spine, forcing him to sit up straight as his posture went rigid. “So… they may not like me?” He asked, expression one of pain, fear and disappointment.

 

            Professor Trelawney didn’t even look up from the cards, but Percy did, his own face dropping into a frown. His eyes quickly moved back to their teacher’s face. She shook her head in response. “Oh, no. No, he definitely likes you. He’s just liked you for more than a year, even though he doesn’t realize it.”

 

           Percy looked confused, but he was listening attentively to the divination teacher avidly. “More than a year?” 

 

           Professor Trelawney simply nodded, a small smile forming on her face. “Yes, but that is evident with both the Two of Cups  _ and _ the Page of Cups. For this deck, the Page of cups typically signifies secrets, but on this occasion, it seems to say something, to speak to me, and most likely to you, but in a way you don’t quite know how to read yet.

 

           “As for why a card that’s main message is ‘secrets’ is in this reading, and why it regards the other person, well that’s both simple and complex. It’s simple in that it’s an easy explanation; this person simply hadn’t acknowledged their feelings to this point, choosing their heart to function only as a second brain. The answer is complex because, well… This person operates with a distinct rationality, a certain technical mindset.”

 

           The brunet male blinked owlishly, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Then his mouth opened in soundless realization. “So they just… didn’t register their feelings at all?”

 

            “Sort of. They only chose to feel specific feelings at specific times. Their like… like one of those muggle things.” Professor Trelawney tried to think of the word, which Percy helpfully supplied.

 

           “A computer?”

 

           The woman nodded rapidly. “Exactly! He’s like a computer!”

 

           Oliver paused, eyebrows furrowing as he thought about it. “I mean, I wouldn’t exactly describe him as ‘mechanical.’ At least, not lately.”

 

           Professor Trelawney gave the quidditch captain a soft smile. “So I’ve noticed. He’s certainly come a long way in terms of getting along with people. It used to be that he could just get along with his siblings, now he’s making friends and… Well, I’ll just say that he’s making excellent progress.” The blonde woman finished with a soft smile, leaving Percy to look between the two of them with a confused expression.

 

           “Well, that’s good for them, and good for Oliver, right?” Percy asked, one eyebrow raised curiously. 

 

            Both Oliver and their teacher nodded with secretive smiles. “Very.” Professor Trelawney answered.

 

         Percy still looked a bit confused, but he let himself return their smile. “Good! Well, that covers the first two cards, but what about the last one? The Lovers?”

 

           The divination teacher’s smile only widened as she gently tapped the card with her index finger. “That one is actually very self-explanatory. It shouldn’t take too much thought from someone with a gift like yours.” Her somewhat cryptic answer seemed to mark the end of her being involved in their conversation, and with those final words, she stepped away from her table to see how the rest of the students were doing.

 

           Oliver turned back to Percy with a wide, toothy grin. “So? What  _ does _ that card mean, Perce?” He all but chirped excitedly.

 

           Percy rolled his eyes, but returned the smile. “The Lovers means that you and your crush will get together, given that you let time have its way. I know how difficult that may be for someone as impatient as yourself,” The redhead chuckled. “But I promise that the end result will be worth it.”

 

           The taller male immediately let out another light, cheerful laugh, which he immediately tried to suppress by covering his mouth with his hand so Percy wouldn’t think much of it. Of course, Percy could hear the happy chortles falling from Oliver’s lips, as well as see the way the corners of his eyes crinkled.

 

           ( _ ‘God, that’s adorable,’  _ Percy smiled to himself. Then he remembered that they were talking about Oliver’s love interest, who was apparently fancied Oliver back. He really had to get rid of these feelings tonight.)

 

            “Well, then that’s all I need to hear. Now I just need to find a way to tell him that I will always -  _ always _ \- wait for him.” Oliver said, his eyes looking into Percy’s, trying to convey the message he’d hoped they would for the past few years. 

 

           Of course, it was to no avail.

 

          Percy gave a subtle smile in return to his best friend’s overjoyed expression. He didn’t even seem to notice the look in Oliver’s eyes.  “Well, I’m sure he’ll wait for you, too.”

 

           Oliver shook his head slowly, smile still in place. There was a bittersweet pang in his chest as he  lifted his gaze back up to meet Percy’s. He was sad his friend hadn’t gotten his message, but pleased that his friend thought the right thing to do in this situation would be to wait. “Well, I can certainly hope he does.”

 

         “And until then, you’ll have me to keep you company.” The redhead’s lips twitched up in a wider grin as he gently nudged his friend’s arm.

 

          Oliver’s laughter from earlier started right back up, his smile bright and sunny for a whole new reason. “Well, then I’ll always be in good company.”

  
_ ‘And even better, it’ll be your company.’ _


	11. A Whole Different Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to know more about Cedric and Marcus? Percy tells all.

           “Draco! Pansy! Could we talk for a second?”

 

           Two pale Slytherins turned around from where they had been chatting on the bleachers of the quidditch pitch to find Percy Weasley calmly walking down the stairs towards them. He had a small smile on their face that made both of the younger students feel a bit… weird. Kinda like how they felt when Oliver gave them a thumbs up and a wide, proud grin. It was… heart-warming, in a strange way. 

 

           Draco especially was confused by the gesture. He hadn’t received warm, caring smiles like this at home. The small, fletting smiles he had gotten from his mother (never from his father) were cold; simple, empty things that only served to make the blond feel more hollow than he had prior to receiving the ‘loving gesture.’ 

 

           However, earning a smile from the normally stoic prefect made Draco want to return the smile. He had to struggle to maintain his natural, resting expression; mouth pulled down at the corners (but not enough to cause wrinkles), eyebrows slightly furrowed in disdain (yet again, not enough to cause a the skin to bunch between his brows), nose slightly turned up, eyes cold and guarded. The Malfoy heir turned his head to the side to see Pansy making the same expression as himself, and Draco knew the female Slytherin well enough that she was facing the same internal struggle.

 

           “I suppose. What is it you need, Weasley?” Draco asked aloofly as he cocked his head, not bothering to fully turn to face the redhead yet. The platinum blonde did, however, have enough respect to move his book bag out from between himself and Pansy to make enough space for Percy to sit in between them. 

 

          “Ah, thank you.” The lithe male nodded as he sat in the spot cleared for him. He set his own book bag on the ground by his feet before looking up at both of the proud, closed-off gazes from two sets of grey eyes. “As for what I need to talk to you about… Well, there’s a few reasons. Some of which I’m sure you both are clever enough to guess.” Percy gave both of the younger students a pointed look.

 

           Draco gave his friend a sidelong look, a quick glance that most people wouldn’t notice. Pansy gave Draco a small shrug, but her eyes said that she knew exactly why the Gryffindor prefect was talking to them, and Draco knew that same exact reason. Both of the Slytherins looked back to Percy, who was politely overlooking their little aside as he pretended to fish through his bag for something. “We may have a few ideas.” Draco answered, trying to hide both of their anxieties about the talk they both knew was about to come.

 

           “Well, fear not, I’m not here to give either of you some form of the shovel talk.” Percy gave a small huff of laughter as he replaced his bag at his feet, closing it without anymore false searches for an item he didn’t need. 

 

           “...Shovel talk?” Pansy asked. Draco wouldn’t admit it, but he was curious as to what the phrase meant as well.

 

           “It’s an expression for the talk older siblings and parents give the people who are trying to date their younger siblings or kids. I trust you’ve already received one from    
Oliver, Pansy?”

 

           The Slytherin girl shrugged lightly, expression guarded and seemingly noncommittal as her black hair bobbed with the action. “In a way, yes. He told me how she’s practically a younger sister to him, if that’s what you mean.” 

 

           Percy nodded with a small smile. “Yes, that’s about right. He’s very protective over her, and would do anything to protect her. I’ve seen Oliver’s entire demeanor change over someone looking at her wrong. One time, he thought Marcus Flint was looking at her funny and nearly went off on him. Of course, that was before Cedric.” The redhead chuckled.

 

           The younger students cocked their heads in curiosity simultaneously before Draco cleared his throat so he could speak. “Speaking of our fearless quidditch captain and the most amazing Hufflepuff seeker ever, how… How did they happen?” He asked slowly, a smile inkling of genuine interest sneaking into his words.

 

           The Weasley looked over at Draco, looking over the blonde’s expression and taking in his body language. He was leaning forward, his arms uncrossed and hands in his lap; he almost looked like he was politely listening. At least, that’s the look Draco was going for. Judging by the Gryffindor’s soft smile at the question, he managed to do it right. Either that, or Percy was just more forgiving than Draco had originally thought.

 

       “Well now, that’s a long story, and I know I only know half of it a most.” Percy began with an almost cautionary tone. “So if you really want me to try and tell their story, I can, but I promise it won’t be the best telling you could hear. I’m sure if you just ask Marcus or Cedric, they’d be glad to tell you.”

 

           Pansy and Draco shook their heads. “We’d rather not,” Pansy said lightly, voice delicate but trying not to make it obvious. “Such discussions are… not looked upon favorably.”

 

           “‘Looked upon favorably?’ Now just what does that mean?” Percy asked, brows pulled together in confusion.

 

           Draco glanced over at Pansy as the dark-haired girl’s face went red and she nervously picked at her nails while looking down at her immaculately manicured fingernails. He could tell his friend wasn’t about to answer, so he took a deep breath before answering. “Relationships are not really… a good conversation topic for Slytherins. Most of our peers find such matters to be trivial, as they will most likely have an arranged marriage when they get out of school. They may look for ‘suitable candidates,’ but actually developing a crush is… Well, we just don’t do it. At least, we don’t  _ usually _ do it.” The Malfoy heir gave a small shrug as his face took on a different expression, one that suggested he was regretful of the way pureblood families handled the situation.

 

           Percy looked over both of the younger students and took in the sad looks on both of their faces, his own mouth opening slightly in shock as his eyebrows pulled together in concern. “You’re… joking. Surely, you’re joking.” Percy knew that arranged marriages were common for pureblood families in the past, but he had thought that was in the past.

 

           “We wish.” Pansy let out a small huff as she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. “It’s a tradition that came long before us and will long outlive us.”

 

           The redhead shook his head with a scoff. “That’s awful. No one should force you to marry someone you don’t love.”

 

           Draco nodded and shrugged at the same time, the gesture speaking of a reluctant acceptance. “We know that, but that’s not exactly how it works out. Our families are more powerful than us. We… can’t say anything.” The blonde gave Pansy a look as the other Slytherin gave a small sniff before letting out a soft sigh.

 

           “Not to mention how homophobic they are.” Pansy added as she pulled herself to sit upright, Draco nodding in agreement.

 

           “Pardon my language, but that’s fucking awful, and your parents are morons.” Percy said, a scowl twisting his features as a rageful fire engulfed his eyes. 

 

           Both of the younger students went tense and looked around, but relaxed and let out small breaths of relief when they realized that no one was around them before nodding in response. The Gryffindor bit his lip at the paranoia Draco and Pansy displayed. Both of them were clearly not in a good situation at home, and it was a whole different type of conflict than he himself knew how to handle. But Draco could see in the Weasley’s pale blue eyes that Percy was going to do his damndest to help them, and somehow, that made the Malfoy heir feel a bit better.

 

            “So you want to know about our infamous power couple of Marcus Flint and Cedric Diggory?” He asked with a light smile, trying to lighten their moods, to distract them, if only for a moment.

 

           Both of the Slytherins nodded and leaned forward, the sadness dropping from their faces in an instant to make room for their curiosity. Draco didn’t even care in that moment that someone might see them with a member of the disgraced family; all he wanted was to hear the story that no one had been willing to tell him for so long. 

 

           Percy smiled at the two younger students, and Draco found that he wasn’t even going to pretend that he wasn’t absolutely fascinated. Not in front of Percy, who he now knew better than most members of his own cold, distant family. Not in front of his mentor’s crush. Not in front of the man who he knew was like himself, if not completely different. Percy deserved his honesty, even if Draco found himself rather confused as how to show it.

 

           Percy crossed one leg over the other, hands making gestures in the air as he began talking. Two pairs of silver eyes followed the Weasley’s fingertips as he started to tell the tale. “Well, let’s start with the basics. What do we know about Cedric and Marcus? To start, you both know Marcus pretty well. He was born to a pureblood family and he’s a Slytherin with the ambitiousness and attitude to match. Marcus is absolutely ruthless when he wants to win, and he’s merciless against his opponents.”

 

           Pansy and Draco both nodded; what is a Slytherin without ambition, after all? The same as a wand with no core; no personality and no drive to make anything happen. It was a sad sight to see a Slytherin without a goal to push them forward; it was one of the most telling signs that a Slytherin had depression.

 

           “Now I’m willing to bet you don’t know as much about Cedric. What I can tell you about our dear Cedric is that while he doesn’t have the same level of ambitiousness as you Slytherins do, he does have something that drives him; people. Cedric loves everyone, I’m pretty sure. He sees the good in almost everyone and tries to bring that side to the light. Anyone who’s spent more than five minutes - five  _ seconds _ , rather - with him could tell you that he’s one of the most friendly people you could ever meet. Cedric is…” Percy gave a small laugh as he shook his head. “Cedric is, well, he’s just a great guy.”

 

           Both of the younger students sat up a bit straighter, feeling slightly offended and indignant. ‘ _ What about Oliver? _ ’ Draco wanted to ask. ‘ _ Isn’t he a great guy, too? _ ’ The blonde felt a bit of worry that the redhead was speaking such kind, favoring words about someone other than the Gryffindor captain. Did Percy have a crush on Cedric…? ‘ _ He better not. Oliver likes him so much; if Percy ended up liking anyone else, he’d be absolutely heartbroken, and he doesn’t deserve that… _ ’

 

           “Of course, what most people don’t know is that Cedric is part Veela, which is why he gets so many admirers.” Percy continued, either unaware or not caring of how Pansy and Draco had gone stiff on either side of him. “It’s what really explains his looks, if you ask me. After all, he looks very different from his father.”

 

            “Really? He’s part Veela?” Pansy asked, eyes wide with surprise.

 

           The redhead nodded easily. “That he is. From his mother, of course.”

 

           Both Slytherins nodded as they thought about it; it certainly made sense, with the way he attracted everyone.

 

           “Now, where was I? Ah, right. They’re both two very different people who come from two very different lives. The only things I’d dare say they have in common are their love for quidditch and the fact the both come from pureblood families. And, of course, they aren’t going to meet through their families.” Percy tilted his head to infer that it should be obvious that wouldn’t happen. “So they met through quidditch.”

 

           “But they’re on different teams. Teams aren’t allowed to practice together, and last I checked, there’s no meet-and-greet before a match.” Draco scoffed. He would admit that he was nicer than he was supposed to be as the heir to the Malfoy name, but his snarkiness was always a part of his personality, nice or not.

 

           “No, but it’s typically common courtesy to apologize to another player after you’ve injured them.” Percy shot back easily, a light grin on his face.

 

           “So Marcus injured Cedric during a match?” Draco asked, shifting slightly so he could face Percy a bit better.

 

           Percy only laughed and shook his head. “No, Cedric’s far too fast. He’s a seeker, after all. He accidently injured Marcus while diving after the snitch. Broke two of his fingers.” The surprised looks on both of the younger students’ faces made the Weasley laugh, an airy sound that reminded Pansy and Draco of Luna’s windchimes. “I could hardly believe it, either. But Gryffindor’s quidditch team made Cedric a basket of candies and games in congratulations. Of course, Cedric being Cedric, he sent the basket back. They sent it back to him, so he gave the basket to Marcus.

 

           “Cedric felt awful for causing someone more than a bruise, so he checked on Marcus at least once a day for about a month. Marcus, for his part, fell for Cedric the moment the other caught the snitch and won Hufflepuff’s first game that year. He was absolutely head over heels, waited to see Cedric every day that he came to check on him. He would smile at him and talk to him in the hallways and act like an absolute lovestruck fool. It was… absolutely bizarre. Marcus Flint, the most terrifying Slytherin at Hogwarts, was acting like an absolute puppy for Cedric.” Percy chuckled lightly, Draco and Pansy joining in as their lips curved up into small smiles.

 

           “Of course, eventually that month passed, and Cedric was sure that Marcus was fine. That just confused Cedric; why would  _ Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team _ , want to keep hanging out with him, Hufflepuff’s seeker? So Cedric summed it up to it being his Veela charms. Having concluded this, Cedric decided that Marcus would get over these ‘temporary’ feelings if he didn’t see or hear from Cedric for a while. So he started staying away from Marcus. He stopped showing up to their spot and sending him notes by owl. Of course, this absolutely crushed Marcus.”

 

           Pansy and Draco’s smiles dropped when they heard that. Draco was about to say something, but he was quickly cut off by Percy.

 

           “Of course, Marcus found out about Cedric’s way of thinking and, well, you know how Slytherins work. He set out to at least set Cedric’s mind straight on one thing; Marcus’ feelings were genuine, not some byproduct of Cedric being part Veela. He started to - truly and genuinely - court Cedric. He brought him flowers and chocolates, he tried to take him on dates, he would sit next to him at lunch and walk next to him in the hallways. It was very fun for all of us to watch.” Percy smiled widely.

 

           Draco was stunned, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise. “Wh-... He was that open about it? He was willing to let everyone see him that-that  _ weak _ ?”

 

           Percy raised an eyebrow and let his lips twitch into a small smirk as he looked over to the younger male. “Fancying someone makes you weak now? Hm. I thought I would’ve read that in a book somewhere if it had been true.” 

 

           The platinum male spluttered as he struggled to sit up straight. “I-I-! No, I didn’t-!”

 

           The prefect simply laughed and gently nudged the younger male. “I know, I know. I was joking with you.” He laughed lightly before sitting back up and switching which leg was crossed for the other. “As for the rest of their story, well, it was simply a matter of time. Cedric eventually came around and agreed to hear Marcus out, so long as Marcus agreed to tell the complete truth. Marcus did, and Cedric finally agreed to try dating him. It’s been like this ever since.” Percy finished, turning to flash each of them a smile.”Basically, what I’m trying to say is that you should never give up on your crushes.”

 

           Both Draco and Pansy looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. “Well, that’s what I was hoping to hear.” Pansy said as she stood up and brushed her skirt off. “Thank you, Percy.” She said carefully before smiling slowly, picking up her bag, and leaving.

 

           Draco moved to follow her, but Percy’s thin, nimble hand wrapped around his wrist. “Huh? What?” He asked, confused.

 

           “You said you wanted to know more about Harry, right?”

 

           Draco slowly sat back down, setting his book bag back at his feet. “Y-Yes. Please. If you don’t mind.” He stuttered awkwardly.

 

           Percy gave the smaller boy a soft smile as he let go of Draco’s wrist. “Well then listen up.”


	12. Period of Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Draco bonding time! As well as some good ol' sleepy Oliver at the end! 
> 
> I'm baaaaaack!!!

           “So, how well do you exactly know Harry?” Draco asked as he looked over Percy, who was looking around them to make sure no one had snuck up on them during their conversation.

 

           Percy looked back at the Slytherin with one brow raised and a gentle smile twitching at the corners of the lips. “‘How well do I know Harry?’ He’s my  _ brother _ . I know him fairly well.”

 

           Draco paused before letting out a sigh. “Well, yes, anyone could have guessed that. What I meant was-”

 

           A light laugh rung in the air as Percy gently nudged the blonde’s arm. “I know what you meant, I was just having some fun. Now what exactly is it that you want to know about him?”

 

           “His favorite candy, favorite color, favorite flower,” Draco started immediately, listing off the items on his fingers. The serious and determined look on the younger male’s face nearly made Percy laugh, but he found he was too relieved by how true Draco’s feelings were to make fun of the Malfoy heir. “Hobbies, pastimes, best classes, favorite subjects-”

 

           Again, the Weasley laughed. “Yes, I think I got it, thank you.” Draco finally looked up from his fingers and a noticeable pink blush began to cover his cheeks like snow covers the ground during a snowstorm. “Let me think for a second. His favorite candy… Right now, he’s fond of exploding bon bons, but he’s always liked every flavor beans.”

 

             Draco was listening to the older student intently, brows slightly furrowed in concentration. Upon hearing Percy’s answer, his face fell into a genuine and rare smile as his silver eyes took on a strangely dreamy quality. “I should have guessed. That sounds like him.”

 

           Percy let out a small huff of laughter, eyes crinkling as he let himself smile. “It does, doesn’t it? Figures he’d like that type of candy. He’s always liked small, normal forms of excitement. He… He hasn’t gotten to have enough of that.” Percy finished quietly. He looked down at his hands before looking back to the Slytherin. “I think it’s why he likes quidditch and game nights. He never got enough of that before we took him in, and it still makes him so happy.” The prefect added with a melancholy smile.

 

           “So he likes… just normal things?” Draco asked, but Percy could see that something was making the blonde a bit distraught.

 

           “Yes, exactly. Now why does that seem to bug you?” Percy retorted, deciding to face the situation head on.

 

           Draco paused, eyes darting anywhere but the redhead, before he let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly. “I… I don’t know exactly what ‘normal things’ are. As you’ve probably guessed, I don’t have the most ‘normal’ life.”

 

           “Well, you shouldn’t worry about the small things like that. Certainly not yet, at least.”

 

           Confusion was etched across Draco’s features as he looked back towards Percy. “What do you mean, ‘small things?’ I’m pretty sure that’s more of a ‘big thing.’” Draco protested lightly as he crossed his arms across his chest. However, despite his words disagreeing with Percy’s own, his tone was more uncertain than angry.

 

           The Gryffindor laughed lightly. “Well, then find the things you have in common. Quidditch, obviously. Classes, too. What else?”

 

           “Maybe… other hobbies? What does he like to do?” Draco asked, his brows drawn together in thought.

 

            “He likes a lot of muggle things, such as video games and sports. You should try asking him about those things; he gets very passionate about them.” Percy advised. “Now, what was the next question again? It was his favorite color, right? Well, he likes red, but he has a certain fondness for green, too. The color of his eyes, of his mother’s eyes. It’s his favorite part of himself because they say that they’re his mother’s color, but have the same mischievous sparkle as his father.”

 

           Draco smiled at that, and was about to speak, to tell Percy that he quite like both colors as well, but Percy continued speaking.

 

           “That being said, don’t tell him I told you that. He will deny his love for that color because it makes him emotional. For some reason, he thinks he should hate it because it’s Slytherin’s house color, but he loves it because it is, like I said, something that reminds him of his mother. If you try and confront the issue with him, it will make him very defensive or very sad. Either way, don’t bring it up yet. He’s… not quite…”

 

           “Not quite comfortable with me? Not quite my friend?” Draco finished for the prefect. Percy looked over to the younger male and was surprised to find a certain pain that the words inflicted hidden by the matter-of-fact facade Draco put on.

 

            “Wh… I…” Percy struggled to find words to comfort Draco, but after a few moments, he found himself coming up empty. His shoulder sagged as his lungs hollowed with the next words. “Yes, that’s… That’s right.” He finished, but a sudden fire reignited in his eyes, a fire that was unique to Gryffindor students. Percy could tell it took Draco a bit by surprise, but he didn’t care. “Not  _ yet _ . But I guarantee you that he  _ will _ be.”

 

           Draco gave a disbelieving huff of laughter and looked over at Percy from the corner of his eyes. “And how do you know that?”

 

            Percy smirks, and Draco freezes, the disbelieving smile dropping from his face and his eyes going wide in shock and anticipation. “Because, Mr. Malfoy, I know  _ everything _ .” 

 

           After a moment of silence, Percy’s loud, melodious laugh echoed over the entire quidditch pitch. Draco gave the redhead a strange look as Percy doubled over laughing with a hand covering his mouth.

 

           “Oh, sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.” Percy managed to gasp out between laughs. “And the look on your face made it all worth it.”

 

           “I’m sure.” Draco responded drily as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

          “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Percy’s loud laughs faded into light chuckles then into a bright smile. “Alright, and your next question was his favorite flower, yes?”

 

           “Yes. I don’t suppose it would happen to be lilies, would it?” The blonde asked with one of the corners of his own lips twitching up in a smile. Percy had heard that whenever a weasley smiled, it was contagious. He doubted it, but he had yet to see proof of the contrary. 

 

           A short nod was the redhead’s response. “That it is. At least, that’s  _ one _ of them.”

 

           “Oh? Then what are the others?”

 

           “He also likes marigolds and poppies. Very lovely flowers, I think.” 

 

            “I think so, too.” Draco added. 

 

            Percy noted that his eyes had a faraway look, like he was thinking. He could take a guess as to why. “There’s a flower shop in Hogsmeade, or I’m sure you could ask a Hufflepuff to help you grow some.”

 

           Draco nodded, coming back to the present. “Right. Right, I could do that.” He nodded a few times before his eyes focused back on Percy. “Now, what are Harry’s hobbies?”

 

           “Well, quidditch, of course. He enjoys it quite a bit, and I think it helps him feel closer to his father.” Percy confided. His hands moved in small gestures as he spoke. “It’s also something he’s never gotten to do before. He’s wasn’t allowed to play sports until he got to Hogwarts, so now that he can, he’s completely obsessed with quidditch, but you already know that.”   
  
           Draco nodded knowingly. “Well, that begs the question of what his favorite team is?” 

 

           Percy shrugged. “Well, that’s a whole discussion you can have with him, but so far, he doesn’t have one. He just likes to watch or listen to games, no matter who’s playing. He  _ does _ seem to have a preference for the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies, and of course Oliver has given him a certain love for Puddlemere United.” Even though Percy was the one to bring up his own roommate, pink flushed over his cheeks within seconds of the name being brought up. It made Draco scoff.

 

           “Well, with his enthusiasm, I’m pretty sure Oliver could convince even  _ you _ to like Puddlemere.” Draco rolled his eyes before looking back over at Percy. He scoffed again when he say that the blush on the prefect’s cheeks had gone from watermelon pink to cherry red. “He already convinced you, didn’t he?”

 

           “N-No! I’m still all for the Holyhead Harpies!” Percy quickly denied as he crossed his arms and looked away from the younger student.

 

           Draco shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. “You know, looking away from someone is a well-known sign of lying.”

 

           Percy looked back to Draco, his arms still crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. After a moment of giving the Slytherin a serious look, he lets out a breath and his shoulders sag. “You’re too smart for your own good, Mr. Malfoy.” He shakes his head slowly as his lips twitch ever-so-slightly into a smile for just a fraction of a moment.

 

           Draco returned the split-second smile before his expression returned to it’s normal, neutral state. “Well, I try, I guess.” He responded drily. 

 

           “Well, don’t we all? You just succeed.” Percy smiled before gently nudging Draco’s arm with his elbow. “Now if only my brothers tried as hard. Then, maybe, I wouldn’t have to panic about their grades.”

 

           “Well then why do you panic over their grades? It’s not like their  _ your _ grades. Why do you have to worry about them?” Draco asked with a small shrug of his shoulders.

 

           “It’s… Well, it’s complicated,” The Weasley spoke with a small movement of his hands. “I just… Well, I... “ He kept trying to think of the words to say, but he just didn’t know how to phrase them without sounding like an arse. 

 

           “Well, spit it out!” Draco urged the other impatiently.

 

           “I care about their grades because the only guaranteed way I know how to succeed.” Percy spit out quickly, trying to get the statement off of his chest. That kind of thinking made him feel guilty, even though he believed it to be true. He didn’t know why it hurt him to think like that, but it did. Maybe it was because of the way the type of thought but his siblings at a disadvantage. Maybe it was because somehow, he knew it wasn’t the whole truth.

 

           “... That’s it?” The Malfoy heir asked, fixing Percy with a confused and expectant look.

 

           “Well, yes! Isn’t that… Isn’t that how it goes?” The older student doesn’t know why he’s practically asking the blonde how the world works, but the question is out of his mouth before he can rethink it.

 

           Draco shrugged again. “How would I know? I only know that you and I, we’re both good academically. That’s what we’re good at, so maybe it’s the only way  _ we _ know how to survive. Maybe other people know different ways. Who really knows?” Draco said easily, as if he hadn’t just discovered the answer to a question Percy had been pondering over for years.

 

            Percy just sat still for a moment, blinking as realization hit him like a lightning hit the Womping Willow during the lightning storm last year. Slowly, a smile unfurled on his lips as he began to shake his head. He looked back at Draco before responding, “You know, you really are too smart, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

           “Can you quit calling me that? You make me sound like my dad.” Draco’s lip curled in disgust at the unnecessary title. “Just call me by my name.”

 

           “Ah, sorry,” Percy hesitated for a moment before adding, “Draco.”

 

           “Much better. Just stick with that from here on.” Draco said with a much lighter, almost happy, look on his face. He leaned back, resting against the bleacher behind them

 

           “If that’s what you prefer, then it’s what I will call you,” Percy responded with a light smile as he crossed his legs and folded his hands across his lap. “Now, Harry’s favorite classes was you next question, right?” Draco nodded. “Well, I can’t say he’s overly fond of classes in general, but he does seem to like Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, he hates Potions. You two might want to try studying together for it sometime.”

 

           “Why would we study together for it if we’re both right shit at it?” Draco asked with a snort as he leaned his head back to rest on the bleacher, looking up at the evening sky. 

 

           “I said he hates the class, not that he’s bad at it.” Percy corrected lightly. “He’s actually rather good. He just hates doing it. He claims it feels too much like his old muggle science classes, which he will tell you were rather boring.” 

 

           Draco looked up, glancing at Percy with an excitement he was clearly trying - but failing - to hide from the redhead. “In that case… Would… Could you possibly get him to help me with class?” Draco asked slowly, trying to act nonchalant but just coming across as shy. 

 

           Percy had to push down a laugh to keep from offending the younger boy. “I would be glad to. Just send me your class and quidditch schedules and I’ll find a day and time for you two to get together.”

 

           “Hm. Thank you,” Draco said in a quiet voice, like he wasn’t used to saying the words and didn’t want to pronounce them to loud in case he said them incorrectly. 

 

           “Not a problem,” Percy responded just as quietly. Looking up, the Gryffindor noticed that the sky had turned from a soft pink and lavender to a deep blue and violet. “Ah, it’s getting late. We should probably be headed back to our dorms now.”

 

           Draco simply nodded before sitting up and gathering his stuff. In silence, both boys got their book bags together before standing up from their seats on the bleachers. “Have a good night.” Draco said quickly before walking away, presumably to his dorm, where he would either fall asleep or do something quiet and relaxing until he was tired.

 

          Percy simply nodded his goodbye to the shorter boy before making his way back to his own dorm room.  _ ‘He’s matured a lot since I first saw him. Is it alright to say I’m proud?’ _

 

           When the prefect made it back to the Gryffindor commons, he was surprised to find Oliver spread out and fast asleep on the couch in front of the - now unlit - fireplace. It was later than usual, so no other students were hanging about the spacious room. Since Percy was alone, he took the time to look over his friend and the position he was in.

 

           Oliver was only really half on the couch, with one arm hanging over the arm of the couch and one leg clearly having fallen off. His leg was now sloppily resting against the side of the couch, its only other support being his foot, which was pressed against the ground, but slipping on the wood floor to lay in a straight line. 

 

           The taller boy’s brown hair was ruffled and mussed, sticking out at odd angles. Percy could only presume that it had been caused by static from the couch. Oliver’s lips were parted slightly, and a bit of drool was beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth. His other arm was resting on his stomach, moving up and down with each breath the Scotsman took.

 

          The sight was adorable. But more than that, it was funny. Funny enough to make Percy start laughing loudly as he doubled over.

 

           Evidently, Percy’s laughter was noisy enough to make Oliver startle awake. Oliver was so surprised by his sudden rise into the world of consciousness that he fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud noise. Percy only laughed harder.

 

          “Yeah, yeah, that was real funny.” Oliver grumbled as he rubbed his back with one hand, his other coming up to rub his eyes. “An absolute hoot, if you ask me.”

 

           “It really was,” Percy managed to get out between laughs that have grown softer since Percy remembered that everyone was likely trying to sleep. “In my opinion, at least.”

 

             Olivere held out the hand that had been rubbing his eyes and made a motion that reminds Percy of a child wanting to be picked up. He took his friend’s hand and helped hoist him to his feet, a blush coating the Weasley’s cheeks when Oliver slung an arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, in your opinion  _ only _ .” The brown-haired male grumbled as he began ambling towards their shared room. 

 

           “But isn’t mine the only important one?” Percy joked quietly as he wrapped an arm around his clearly sleep-addled friend’s waist to help guide the other to bed.

 

           Oliver yawned before his head bobbed repeatedly in what the prefect realized was supposed to be a nod. “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean ya gotta brag about it.”

 

           Percy paused for a moment, confused, but was quickly forced to keep walking when Oliver kept shuffling forward. “Now just what does that mean, pray tell?”

 

           “It means what I said. Jus’ don’ tell yer brothers.” Oliver responded nonsensically. Percy would’ve laughed at the sight of Oliver falling asleep while walking if he wasn’t so determined to find out what the brunet was talking about.

 

           “Why shouldn’t I tell them?” Percy asked. Asking Oliver in a straightforward manner appeared to yield no results, so maybe gathering clue for the context was the best way to go about finding out what he meant.

 

            “‘Cause…’Cause they’ll get jealous an’ annoyin’. They’re already pickin’ on me.” Oliver’s words didn’t help Percy figure out what he meant, but now he was concerned about his brothers ‘picking on’ their captain.

 

           Percy opened the door to their room, having to hold Oliver back from laying against it all the while. He managed to get both of their bodies through the doorway without much more trouble. “Well, why are they picking on you?” Percy asked as he managed to sit the taller boy down on his bed. Without thinking, his hands came up to Oliver’s robes so he could take them off. It would be far too uncomfortable for Oliver to sleep with them on.

 

           It was quiet for a second, then Oliver turned and leaned forward, his head gently hitting Percy’s in the process. Percy nearly recoiled at the sudden contact, but then Oliver’s mouth was next to his ear, and the warm breath against his own evening-cool skin was too… too nice, too pleasant, too damn  _ good _ to resist. “They’re pickin’ on me… ‘cause I… I got a crush on… On someone.” Oliver whispered like there was someone around to hear.

 

_ ‘Apparently a lack of sleep loosens Oliver’s tongue more than alcohol. And I should know.’ _ Percy thought to himself before the words the quidditch captain had just said registered inside his head. “A crush, Oliver? On who?” He asked, his own investigation being taken over by his need to know. “I-I mean, who could you possibly have a crush on that would inspire my brothers to pick on you?” Percy tried to cover, more for his own sake than Oliver’s as he managed to get the brunet’s cloak loosened so it fell off of his shoulders.

 

           Oliver shook his head. “Not just your brothers. But your brothers are meaner about it.” He slurred as he pulled his robe off and tossed it to the side. Percy sighed before moving to pick it up and hang in in Oliver’s closet. “But I know they’re not gonna be as mean as Bill an’ Charlie.” Percy heard a sound behind him, and when he turned back to look at Oliver, the other male had slapped a hand over his mouth

 

            “Bill and Charlie? Why would you need to tell them?” Percy asked, now completely perplexed. “Why are  _ they _ going to pick on you for a crush?”

 

            “Oh, they’re not gonna pick on me. They’re gonna  _ kill _ me.” Oliver said, voice muffled by his hand.

 

            “Why’s that?” Percy asked as he moved to sit next to his friend, who at this point was now lying on his back and looking up at the redhead.

 

           “Because they’re very protective of this person.” Oliver finally moved his hand away from his mouth. Then it was moving to grip the sleeve of Percy’s robes. Percy simply looked at it for a second before looking back at Oliver’s face. Brown eyes gazed back up at him, simply watching, not asking for anything.

 

            “Am I the only one not mad at you about this crush?” Percy asked softly, a bit hurt that his best friend hadn’t told him that he fancied someone.

 

           “Yeah, but that’s why I’m not tellin’ ya. You’d be the most angry at me.” Oliver spoke quietly, like he was afraid Percy would get angry. While he was talking, he gently tugged on Percy’s sleeve. “Jus’... Don’t ask, ok? I’ll tell ya, jus’ not yet.”

 

           Percy was quiet for a second before he gave a single nod. “Okay. I won’t ask yet. But you better tell me sooner or later.” Percy responded in a voice that was just as quiet. “Now you better got to bed. It’s getting awfully late, and I know you like to get up early these days.”

 

           When the Weasley tried to get up, however, Oliver’s hand didn’t release his sleeve. Oliver didn’t even let go when Percy tried to take a step forward, towards his own bed.

 

           “‘M cold.” Oliver said shortly. “Sleep with me.”

 

           Percy froze before turning to look back at his roomate. Oliver was still lying down on his bed, legs hanging off the edge, but now he was propping himself up on his elbow as he looked into Percy’s eyes. He looked, for lack of a better word, tired. Faint circles under his eyes and messed up hair; Oliver’s early mornings and late nights were clearly taking their toll on the quidditch captain. “Why… Why do you want me to…?” Percy’s voice was breathless and quiet, but for some reason the question seemed to echo off the walls of their room.

 

           “Always sleep better with ya closer…” Oliver’s voice got softer at the end, and Percy could see that his head goes limp for a moment with the need to sleep before he looked back up at Percy. “Please, Perce…?”

 

           Percy swallowed before giving a short nod. Oliver gives him a slow, sleepy smile that makes his heart stop for a few beats as he takes in the warmth in Oliver’s gaze. “Sure. Just get in bed while I change.” Percy instructed the brunet before turning around to change into his sleep clothes. However, Oliver’s fingers don’t release their grip on Percy’s robe.

 

            “Ya promise you’re gonna come back?”

 

            “I promise.” Percy reassures with a light laugh. Oliver gives a small nod before letting go. The redhead turns around and strips off his school clothes before quickly throwing on his sleep clothes. 

 

           When he comes back to Oliver’s bed, the taller boy is under the covers, and fast asleep. Percy laughs and shakes his head before turning to go back to his own bed. Before he can go too far, Oliver’s hand is loosely wrapped around his wrist and the quidditch captain is making a low whining noise in the back of his throat. “Perceeeee… You said-”

 

           The prefect only rolls his eyes before turning back around and sliding under the sheets with Oliver. “”Yeah, yeah. Just don’t fall asleep before I can get back to your bed next time.”

 

            “Deal.”

  
_ ‘Next time?’ _


	13. (Questions from the Author Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet, again, I ask some more stupid questions. My apologies for wasting your time, but it would be greatly appreciated if you answered!

            Hello all, it's Willow again! Now that we're a bit further into the story, I thought I'd take the time to update you on what's happening, ask what everyone thinks, and how y'all are feeling about the story!

            

            Alright, here's what I've figured out about the story so far:

 

                    -There will be no nsfw chapters. It'll be rated T and the furthest it'll go is a few kissing scenes.

 

                    -There's probably gonna be some side stories. Specifically, I have some one shots planned for some young Weasley sibling bonding fics. I'm debating on making a sequel, but that depends on how long it takes me to finish the story. I'm even less sure, but there's also some thoughts on making a whole other story for Cedric and Marcus, but that would be another challenge in itself.

 

                    -I'm going to try to update every other week. It might not work out like that, but it's what I'm going to try, with exceptions of times when I have big upcoming events.

 

            Now let's get to the questions I have for y'all this time!

 

            First, is the pace going at a good speed? Is it too fast or too slow?

 

            Second, is there enough chemistry between our ships, or do I need to work on it?

 

            Third, am I doing enough P.O.V.s, or do I need to add a few more?

 

            Fourth and the last matter at hand, should I make a tumblr for this story so I can keep everyone updated on my process while writing, and maybe even show some art (if I make any, anyway)?

 

            Thank you all for your time! Much love to everyone who's reading and enjoying the story!


	14. Love Is The Key To Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finally confronts Oliver about why he hasn't told him about the crush, but mostly its just a lot of fluff.
> 
> Sorry I'm late!

           Unlike the last time Percy had woken up to sharing a bed with Oliver, he woke up first this time. Also unlike the last time, Oliver was not laying on top of the smaller male. This time, Percy was awake first, and this time, they were laying side by side. Kind of.

 

           The sky was a warm shade of light pink tinted with orange as it leaked past the curtains, and it caused the redhead to wake up. Percy went to yawn, but noticed that he couldn’t open his jaw wide enough to get the full stretch he craved. Blinking blearily, the pale boy noticed something warm and soft was blocking him from looking down to see why the rest of his body was so damn warm. Curiously, he tried to look down at the object blocking the rest of his body from his sight. His bleary, sleep-glazed eyes crossed slightly in the process.

 

           It turned out that the object under his head that was preventing him from looking upon his body was Oliver’s head, which was nestled under his chin. The quidditch captain’s nose was nuzzled into the hollow where the redhead’s neck met his collarbone while his forehead was resting against Percy’s throat. Judging my the warm, slightly wet skin of his solar plexus, Oliver’s lips were slightly parted as he breathed against Percy’s collarbone.

 

           Percy would’ve tried to pull back, but there were two strong, well-muscled arms wrapped around his waist. Not to mention the fact that their legs were somewhat tangled to the point that the prefect couldn’t move, even if if he wanted to.  _ ‘And I think I’d much rather not move. I’m very comfortable right here. In fact, I think I might be comfortable here all morning. Thank goodness it’s Saturday, because I’m not sure I could pull myself away from this,’ _

 

           The prefect let out a light sigh as he lifted gethe arm that wasn’t trapped against Oliver’s chest to cradle the Scotsman’s head. His eyes moved to look out of the window as he turned his head slightly so he could rest his cheek against Oliver’s hair. It was soft, but not overly soft. It was actually slightly scratchy and uncomfortable, but Percy couldn’t be bothered to move. 

 

           There was a deep inhale from the quidditch captain before a long, warm exhale was washing over Percy’s skin, making the lithe male chuckle quietly. A soft, tired smile crossed his lips as his eyelids slid shut as he let the peaceful aura of the morning draw him into a state of half-sleep. He was glad he didn’t fall fully into unconsciousness, because that moment meant the world to Percy. Especially since he now that knew Oliver had a crush someone.

 

           Surely small instances like this were going to fade away when Oliver finally admitted his feelings to his crush. After all, anyone would be a fool to not have at least  _ some _ feelings for the kind, charismatic quidditch captain, and Percy was sure almost everyone in the entire school would be more than happy to date him. And when that person agreed to date Oliver, because who  _ wouldn't _ , he would be able do this with his friend anymore, because why would Oliver do this with him, when he had someone he was  _ actually dating _ to do this with.

 

           The thought made Percy sad in a way he hadn’t expected. In all honesty, he’d never thought that anyone would steal his best friend away. Thinking about it now, he supposed that it was a stupid that he’d never considered it before. So many people had crushes on Oliver; Percy had even witnessed love letters the Scotsman had received from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike. He knew Oliver was desirable in many, many ways, he’d just never considered the fact that anyone would be on Oliver’s level. Maybe he’d just put his friend on so high of a pedestal that he thought Oliver couldn’t see anyone else from that high up… 

 

           Apparently, Percy had been wrong. Now wasn’t that a rare occurrence?

 

_ ‘I hate that this had to be the one thing I had wrong on.’ _

 

           Percy bit his lip as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He pressed his cheek even harder against the brown hair, trying to use the good feelings he’d felt when he’d fallen asleep with Oliver last night to erase the feelings of loneliness that were now surrounding him. 

 

_ ‘Worse yet, why didn’t he tell me?’ _

 

           It was only when that thought popped into his head that the pooling water in his eyes finally began to overflow. The heavy droplets ran down the side of his face, leaving salty tracks in their wake as they wet his hair. Thankfully, Percy had always been a quiet crier, and the only sound that escaped his lips were soft, shaky breaths.   
  
_ ‘We’re friends.  _ _ Best _ _ friends. He should be able to trust me with this! Yet, he turns to my siblings… Why is it so important that they know and i don’t?’ _

 

           Percy’s brows drew together in frustration as more tears began falling from his eyes, staining the hair at his temple a darker shade. He felt his hair itching against his cheeks due to the fact they were now wet. He shifts his face against the pillow, trying to get more comfortable while stopping his tears. A small sniffle seemed to echo in the large room, and it was only after a second that Percy realized it had come from him instead of the sleeping boy with his arms around the Weasley’s waist.

 

            A humourless, self-deprecating huff of laughter falls from Percy’s mouth as he moves his hand from the back of Oliver’s head to wipe away his tears. After he deems his eyes dry enough, he moves his hand back to rest on the nape of Oliver’s neck. His fingers gently scratch against the shorter hairs there, and he finally feels his mood lifting. In fact, he manages a small smile at the feeling of hair - that was slightly softer than the rest, which Percy found cute - gently scratching at his fingertips. His face softened and the tears finally left his eyes as he calmed down his shaky breathing into normal, slow, calm breaths.

 

           “Hn… You’re soft, Ollie…” Percy mused with a lazy smile. Though he mostly relaxed, he had to squint so he was able to see clearly. 

 

           Suddenly, Percy felt a warm exhale against his skin, and it sounded like a laugh. Then something warm, soft and slightly chapped pressed against his skin of his breastbone, making Percy’s face flush and a warmth spread throughout his chest. The redhead froze and pulled back, his chin pressing against his chest as he looked down to find Oliver, eyes still closed but a small smile on his lips. “Mornin’, Perce.”

 

           Percy went tense, fingers still tangled in the soft hair at the base of Oliver’s skull. His eyes were wide as he struggled to find something,  _ anything, _ to say that would save this awkward situation. Instead, what ended up coming out his his mouth was a sharp, high-pitched gasp that was incredibly embarrassing to the prefect.

 

          The taller male laughed as he leaned forward, closing the distance between him and Percy as he rests his head on his friend’s neck again. “An’ I’m not quite sure callin’ me ‘soft’ is a compliment. After all the time I’ve spent doing quidditch, you’d think I’d have at least  _ some _ muscle to speak of. Are ya sayin’ I don’t, Perce? Ya wound me!” Oliver usually would’ve sounded overdramatic when he stated something like that, but his voice only sounded tired and muffled as he lazily headbutted his friend’s upper chest.

 

           Percy rolled his eyes as he managed to will his blush to at least partially fade away. Since Oliver hadn’t had a negative reaction to waking up in their position, Percy’s panicked heart rate began to slow down and he finds himself growing calm again.“I’m not saying that you’re not strong, Oliver,” Percy replied with a calm tone as he return to letting his chin rest on the messy, slightly itchy nest of brown hair. There was a patient but happy smile on his lips as his eyes fell shut from the reinstated calm of the morning. “I was just saying that your  _ hair _ is soft.” 

 

           A low, gravelly laugh reverberated against Percy’s chest and the prefect swore he could feel it throughout his ribcage and his lungs. The rumbling sensation made a small chuckle from Percy’s mouth. 

 

           “What’s so funny?” Oliver asked, though the redhead could feel Oliver’s chapped lips pressing a smile against Percy’s skin. “Why’re ya laughin’?”

 

            “Because  _ you’re _ laughing!” Percy responded with a light, lazy chuckle.

 

             Oliver les out another low chuckle before they both fell into a comfortable silence, easy smiles on their lips. Percy felt his roommate draw in a deep breath before letting it out in a warm gust against the Weasley’s collar bone.

 

            After a few moments of silence, Oliver made a small noise in the back of his throat that called for Percy’s attention. “Hm? What is it, Oliver?”

 

           “I didn’t mind it when ya played with my hair, ya know.” Oliver responded shamelessly as he rubbed his head against the hand that was still cradling the base of Oliver’s skull. The short hairs there tickled Percy’s fingers with the motion, making Percy let out an amused huff of laughter.

 

            “Oh? You didn’t?” Percy asked. He didn’t move his hand, instead pulling it a few centimeters away from Oliver’s head.

 

           A small whine was Oliver’s immediate response before he leaned his head back slightly, trying to get his friend to start the soothing action again. “No, I didn’t mind. And I  _ really _ wouldn’t mind if ya did it again.”

 

           Blue eyes moved to glance at the tan male, who was squirming in attempt to nuzzle into Percy’s willowy fingers. Oliver’s eyes were closed like he was relaxed, but his lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to move into his friend’s hand without releasing the grip of his arms from around Percy’s waist.

 

_ ‘Cute… _ ’ Percy thought, and that simple word, since it pertained to Oliver, made the pale boy’s cheeks flush pink. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind, then I guess I should start doing it again.” His tone was even, but it was hard to keep the smile out of his voice.   
  
           “Yes. Yes, you should.” Oliver added in just as calm of a tone, but Percy could feel his soft, tired smile as he pressed his face back into the pale male’s neck. 

 

            “Well, if that’s the case…” Percy trailed off as he began to card his fingers through the sparse hairs again. He smiled as he felt Oliver let out a contented hum against his collarbone. “Comfy?”

 

           A nod made the thicker brown hairs on the top of the quidditch captain’s head rub against the underside of Percy’s chin. The sensation tickled, drawing a light laugh from the Weasley. “‘M very comfy, Perce. Stay ‘ere forever.” Oliver responded as he nuzzled into his friend, his arms going tight around the lithe body that was pressed against his.

 

            Percy shook his head and rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled even closer. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Ollie.”

 

           “Good. Me, neither.” Oliver responded. They both fell into a comfortable silence, words unnecessary between the two friends in the moment of calm and serenity.

 

           Percy could feel the Scotsman’s breathing even out, warm huffs periodically washing over his chest like lazy waves washing over the shore. The only sounds in the large dorm room were the chirping of birds, the sound of fingers carding through hair, and the soft inhales and exhales of the room’s occupants.

 

            It was peaceful. It was calm.

 

           Then Percy spoke.

 

           “Oliver… Why didn’t you tell me about your crush?” Percy’s voice broke the silence, and the calm air of the small world of their room was shattered. The birds seemed to stop chirping and the soft breathing of both men seemed to stop.

 

           Oliver let out a heavy sigh and nuzzled his nose into the dip between Percy’s collar bones, into the hollow of his neck. “I… Perce, it’s just hard to explain…”

 

           “What does that mean, Oliver?” Percy asked, his lips turning down at the corners. He had meant to sound angry and exasperated, but instead his voice had sounded frustrated and disheartened. 

 

           The prefect tried to pull back so he could look his friend in the eye for this conversation, but Oliver just seemed to try and bury himself further into Percy. His arms tightened around Percy’s waist and his legs wrapped around the pale man’s. “Oliver, let go-!”

 

           “No!”

 

           Oliver’s sudden outburst surprised Percy. Usually the other man was cool, collected and put together. To hear him raise his voice outside of quidditch was a rare occurrence, and it made Percy’s eyes go wide as his breath caught in his throat.

 

           “Sorry, didn’t mean to yell, but I just need ya to listen for a minute.” Oliver’s voice was slightly muffled against Percy’s skin, but due to the proximity of his mouth to Percy’s ear, he could hear the quidditch captain just fine. “Could ya just… please listen…?” Oliver’s tone was pleading and it pulled on Percy’s heartstrings.

 

           Percy greatly hated how much of a hold Oliver had on him, but he knew he would never change it, even if he could. He stopped trying to pull back from Oliver’s grasp and instead let the stronger man hold him close. A weary sigh fell from his lips like a paper fluttering in the wind as he nodded, fingernails still gently scratching through the soft hairs. “I’m listening.” He says shortly, encouraging his roommate to speak.

 

           “Well, I’ve just had a crush on this person for a long time, and I’m not quite sure what to do about it.” Oliver started with a hesitant tone. His lips were moving against against Percy’s warm skin with every syllable and Percy could have sworn that if they were in a different situation, the action might have convinced Percy to kiss Oliver. However, right now, Percy was upset and tired of being out of the loop.

 

           “Well, no shit, Oliver. I think I’ve figured that out.” Percy retorted dryly. “But why didn’t you tell me about it? I wouldn’t have told anyone, you know that.”

 

           “I know ya did. An’ I know I shoulda told ya.” Oliver sounded guilty, and Percy couldn’t help but feel like he  _ should _ . “I’ve just… Well, the crush didn’t just  _ happen _ . It came on over the period of several years until I just… Couldn’t picture bein’ with anyone besides them. And I didn’t even think it was weird until I started thinkin’ about how I felt about my other friends, and those feelings didn’t even  _ compare _ .”

 

           Now  _ that _ hurt more than Percy would like to admit. Percy felt water begin to well up in his eyes and he began to blink rapidly in an attempt to keep his tears from overflowing. “That doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me.”

 

            “Why I didn’t… You’re too close to them. You know them too well, and I feel like this would change how you think of them, and even more how you think of me.” Oliver’s voice was quiet and it was the first time he had seemed ashamed to Percy.

 

           “Oliver, you  _ know _ I would never judge you or them. You  _ know _ that.” Percy hated how desperate his voice sounded. He might as well have been pleading.

 

           Oliver let out a laugh that was anything but happy. If anything, it was forlorn, and it hurt Percy to hear. “I do, I really do.” Oliver admitted to Percy’s solar plexus.

 

           “Then why didn’t you told me anything?” Percy’s voice was just as sad as his friend’s, and a tear managed to leak out of the prefect’s eye. The water made his eyelashes stick together, but Percy didn’t raise his hand to fix it. Instead, he kept gently scratching his nails against the base of Oliver’s skull.

 

           “Remember what Professor Trelawney said? It’s all about the timing. I have to plan when I reveal everything carefully.” Oliver reminded him and Percy let out a sigh as he nodded.

 

            “Yes, I remember. But then why do my siblings get to know?” Percy couldn’t help but feel like he was pouting when he asked that.

 

             Much to the Weasley’s relief, Oliver didn’t laugh or poke fun at him. Instead, he kept his solemn air as he responded. “I suppose it was the right time for them to know.”

 

            “You suppose?” Percy asked, bemused.

 

            “Yeah. I suppose.” Oliver’s shoulders went up in a shrug. “I dunno. Can’t really explain it. They just… needed to know.”

 

           Percy felt himself wince. “I can’t deny, that… hurts a bit.”

 

           Oliver immediately looked up, but he could only see the underside of Percy’s chin. The Weasley wouldn’t look down; there were still tears in his eyes and like hell was he going to let his friend see them. “What hurts?”

 

           “The fact that my siblings are allowed to know, but not me.” Percy tried not to sniffle as another tear fell down his temple into his hair. 

 

           Thankfully, Oliver didn’t seem aware of Percy’s tears as he responded. “Hey, it’s not that I don’t want to tell ya, it’s just that it’s not the right time yet. I’ll tell you the second I know it’s right and not a second later.” Oliver assured his friend, and his mouth was so close to Percy’s heart that the redhead couldn’t help but believe the words.

 

           “You promise?” Percy hated how small his voice sounded. It didn’t even echo off the walls of their room, which somehow made it seem like he was something deep, something that was even deeper than the conversation they had been having.

 

            “Yeah, I promise. Now can we please go back to bed? It’s the weekend and I’m comfortable right now.” Oliver’s words broke the tense aura in the room and recreated the calmness and serenity. 

 

            Percy laughed lightly, feeling the weight on his chest lift as his tears dry. He moved his head down just slightly so he can nuzzle his face into Oliver’s hair. It scratched his face, but Percy felt as if his skin had been itching for a while now, and the feeling was more relieving then anything. “Yes, we can go back to sleep. But I think I’ll keep messing with your hair, if that’s quite alright with you?”   
  


            Oliver let out a happy purr-like noise that brought a smile to Percy’s lips. “That is  _ absolutely _ fine with me.”

 

           “I’m glad to hear that.” Percy’s eyes fell shut as he gets comfortable with their position. It wasn’t hard; in fact, it felt quite natural to lay with his friend like this.

 

           “Mmn,” Oliver hummed in agreement. Percy could feel chapped lips pressing a smile onto his skin and the feeling made Percy’s heart beat a little faster, a little harder. 

 

            “Mhm.” Percy hummed right back as he felt sleep beginning to weigh down his mind. 

 

           Just as he began to slip into unconsciousness, Percy could have sworn he felt a soft press of lips against his skin. Though unlike last time, the warm lips were purposefully pressing against his chest in a way that Percy would have said was a kiss, if he had remembered the contact in the morning.


	15. Reaching For The Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pointless fluff that I whipped up so we could move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long! Life's gotten really busy and really hard lately, but I'm back now! Not saying that everything is better quite yet, but it's getting there! Just know that I'll be posting more for a while, but it's not gonna be all on this fic. I have two other fics - 'Falling In Every Sense' and 'Shadows That Even A God of Darkness Can't See' - that I currently have more of a feeling for. Not that this fic is abandoned! It'll just take me some time to update it.
> 
> In other news, I made a patreon, should anyone want to read some of my abandoned or unpublished works! https://www.patreon.com/F0R3STG1RL

           Afternoon came all too soon, in Oliver’s opinion, and he was awake too early. He didn’t want to get up, and more importantly, he didn’t want Percy to want to get up. But that meant that  _ he _ had to get up to go get them some food, otherwise  _ Percy  _ would get up and get them food. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to get food without either of them having to get up.

 

           “Oliver,” Percy says with exasperation clear in his voice, “Just let go of me. I’ll go get the food, and I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, twenty tops.” He put his hands against Oliver’s chest and gently pushed, trying to get the other male to release his hold so he could go get them some food.

 

           “But we don’t need to!” Oliver protested with a pout as he pulled the redhead back against him, trapping Percy’s hands flat against his chest.. “We could just eat candy for lunch and call it a day!” He insisted for what must have been the fifth time in as many minutes.

 

           Percy huffed and tried to move his hands, but to no avail. “We can’t just eat candy as a meal!” He scolded as he fixes his friend with a stern look. They’d moved slightly since they’d fallen asleep the second time, and Oliver was now eye to eye with his Percy.

 

            Oliver groaned and let his head fall forward. Percy’s curls brushed against his forehead, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he gave Percy his best puppy dog eyes and stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “But we don’t have to tell anyone! It can be our secret!”

 

           Percy rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Oliver began to bat his lashes. “But it’s not healthy!”

 

           Oliver beams widely as Percy makes a point he’s finally able to argue with. “Believe it or not, Perce, eating one poor meal doesn’t ruin your body completely.” His smile grew wider when Percy opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as he nodded in admission that technically, Oliver was right.

 

           “Well… That  _ is _ true, but-”

 

           “Exactly!” Oliver interrupted, beaming sunnily at the freckled male. “Which means…” He rolled over a bit, reaching over to his bedside table to grab a box of Powdered Porcupines before waving them in Percy’s face. “We’ll just eat candy for lunch.” He finished cheekily.

 

           Percy let out a sigh, but he’s smiling at the tan male despite his apparent exasperation. “I suppose, if it’s just this once…”

 

           “If it’s just this once…?” Oliver urged with a smug grin.

 

           “If it’s just this once, then it’s alright.” Percy finished with a playful roll of his eyes. He reached forward to pluck the box from Oliver’s hand, but the Scotsman held the box away from his reach.

 

            “I’ll feed you, just close your eyes.” Oliver smiled brightly, eyes crinkling at the corner.  _ ‘Please just let me feed you, Perce! Today is perfect, just let me have today before I have to go back to pretending I don’t have a crush on you!’ _

 

           Percy blinked, but shrugged and moved to lean against the headboard. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his stomach while he waited.

 

           Oliver smiled at the relaxed expression on  Percy’s face and his calm posture. He opened the box and picked up one of the biscuits. It was spiky right now, but he knew that it would instantly turn soft once it touched Percy’s lips. He held up the pastry to his crush’s lips with a soft smile. “Open up, Perce!”

 

           Percy gave a short, soft huff of laughter before opening his mouth enough that Oliver could gently press the Powdered Porcupine between his lips. The redhead waited until the biscuit was between his teeth before carefully biting down on the biscuit. It immediately went soft in his mouth, melting over his tongue, and Percy hummed happily. “You know, I don’t think I’ve had those in quite a while.” He said once he has swallowed the mouthful of pastry.

 

           Oliver chuckled when the Weasley takes another bite of the Powdered Porcupine and smiled, looking the most relaxed the quidditch captain has seen him in months. “Well, ya rarely let yourself eat any sugar. Ya say it’s not good for your brain.”

 

           Percy chuckled as he swallowed down the treat. “Well, there’s that, but there’s also the fact that any time I had sugary foods at home, I found crumbs trailing to Ron’s room.” Though his eyes remained closed, Oliver could see the telltale movement of flickering behind Percy’s eyelids that meant he was rolling his eyes.

 

           “Ah, but of course,” Oliver replies with a lopsided grin as gently moves the Powdered Porcupine forward to nudge at the redhead’s lips. “Did the twins steal your food, too?” He asked, knowing that the troublemakers were vacuums that inhaled all the food they could find.

 

           “Do you even need to ask, at this point?” Percy chuckled lightly. “I’m tempted to blame them for being the reason I’m not as well-muscled as… Well, as any of my siblings.”

 

           “Ah, yes, because otherwise, you’d be completely ripped.” Oliver teased as he watches Percy’s lips part in order to let out a bubble of laughter.

 

           “Well, maybe. And maybe if I had also started quidditch like you so desperately wanted.” Percy compromised with a small hand gesture and a small smile that makes Oliver feel a bit warm in the chest.

 

           “Want.  _ Still want _ ya to be a keeper.” Oliver amended as he held the final bite of the biscuit up for Percy to eat.

 

           “I’m well aware, Oliver.” Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to take the rest of the Powdered Porcupine into his mouth. In the process of taking the delicate pastry, the Gryffindor prefect accidently took the tips of Oliver’s thumb and index finger into his mouth.

 

           The Scotsman froze, unsure of what to do. It didn’t escape his notice that this was first time he was touching Percy’s mouth, other than when he needed to cover the prefect’s mouth when he started unknowingly pissing someone off.  _  ‘Warm… His mouth is warm…’ _ Was the only thought that managed to register in his mind as he blankly stares at Percy’s mouth.

 

           Percy noticed only after a moment, when Oliver’s fingertips got warm but didn’t melt like the biscuit. There’s a small noise of surprise and he pulls back, his cheeks flushing only slightly. “Ah, sorry about that. I should have picked it up for myself. I suppose sugar  _ does _ make me lazy. Either that, or I can’t see without my glasses.” The redhead chuckled sheepishly.

 

           Oliver, on the other hand, was blushing bright enough to make his already sunburnt cheeks appear the color of strawberries. “U-Uh… Y-Ye-…” He tried to speak, but his entire body felt both numb and like electricity was dancing on every nerve. “Y-You’reee… Fine. You’re fine!” Oliver finished in a rush as he pulled his fingers back. He knew he should wipe them off on his pants, but he wanted to put them in his own mouth and taste the powdered sugar that had collected on his crush’s lips. He wasn’t sure which to do so he pretended to be nonchalant as he licked the sugar off of his fingertips.  _ ‘Does that count as an indirect kiss…?’ _

 

           Percy;s eyes followed the action as he cheeks went even more red. It’s a beautiful sight to Oliver, though he wasn’t sure why the lithe male is flushed. He simply smiles widely at the other Gryffindor before reaching back over to his desk and grabbing a box full of candy and setting it between them. “Well I’ve got a lot more sugar, so I think we should eat some more! No need for leaving the room tonday!” Oliver beamed as he leaned against the headboard next to Percy and opened the box. Immediately, he pulled out some muggle suckers, unwrapped a bright pink one and put it in his mouth. “Here, try one of these!” He said as he thrusted one into Percy’s hand. 

 

           The freckled male squinted at the wrapper, clearly unable to read it without his glasses. “What is it exactly?” The prefect asked with a faint confusion as he pulled the wrapper off. “It’s… very colorful.” He said in reference to the bright blue and pink stripes. 

 

           “It’s a lollipop. It’s basically hard candy on a stick.” Oliver explained as he crossed his legs and watched the redhead eye the candy a bit more before putting it in his mouth in the same way Oliver had. It was rather charming to the quidditch captain, especially when Percy’s eyes went wide at the sweetness of the candy. 

 

           Percy pulled lollipop away from his mouth so he could ask Oliver, “What flavor is this?” His blue eyes were wide as he tilted his head to the side as he observed the candy.

 

           “Should be cotton candy, why?” Oliver asks, sucking on his own stick of bubblegum flavored candy. 

 

           “It’s sweet like candy, but also slightly like fruit. Is that what ‘cotton candy’ tastes like?” Percy asked as his brows drew together in confusion while he looked over to his best friend.

 

           “‘Like fruit…?’ Here, lemme try it.” Oliver held out a hand and Percy gladly passed him the candy so the tan male could identify the flavor. Oliver popped the lollipop into his mouth and realized that yes, indeed, it is cotton candy. He also realized that they were sharing yet another indirect kiss.

 

           He quickly pulled the sucker out of his mouth and handed it back to Percy, who lifted an eyebrow at him. “So what flavor is it?” The prefect asked as he took the candy back between his lips.

 

           “Yeah, it’s cotton candy.” Oliver confirmed as he looked away from his friend in an attempt to hide his blush. 

 

            Percy hummed, pleasantly surprised. “I’ve heard of cotton candy, but I didn’t know it would be so…”

 

           “So sweet?” Oliver guessed as he moves his own bright pink sucker to press against his cheek so he can talk more clearly.

 

           Percy paused, but began to slowly nod. “I suppose that sounds moronic, give that the name is ‘cotton candy.’” He said as he bowed his head in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

           Oliver immediately shook his head. “Not at all. After all, the name doesn’t imply if it’s sweet or sour candy.”

 

           Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re just trying to preserve my dignity.” He sighed. Then he looks at Oliver’s mouth, which catches the quidditch captain’s attention.

 

           “W’a?” He asked, nearly drooling and spitting  as he tried to speak around the lollipop. He pulled the candy out of his mouth and swallowed before repeating the question. “What is it, Perce?”

 

           “I was just wondering what flavor your lollipop is? Most of the time, fruit flavors are done in red rather than pink.” Percy asks with his adorably curious expression of drawn-together eyebrows and a small frown.

 

           Oliver nodded with a lopsided smile on his lips. “Right you are, Perce. But this is fruit flavored. It’s bubblegum. Wanna try?” Oliver had to admit, the idea of indirect kisses was quickly becoming something he enjoyed. He held the hard candy out to his pale friend.

 

           Percy looked at it for a second before pulling his own sucker out of his mouth. “If you wouldn’t mind…?” He asked softly as he paused in the action of reaching out for the candy.

 

           A quick nod from the taller boy had Percy smiling as he gingerly took the lollipop from Oliver’s hand. The Weasley put the sucker in his mouth -  _ ‘Another indirect kiss,’  _ Oliver thought with a smile - before running his tongue over it. He blinked a few times in surprise at the flavor before pulling it out of his mouth and handing it back to the quidditch player.

 

           “It tastes exactly like the cotton candy lollipop,” He reported easily as he handed the bright pink sucker back to his friend. “Are they not the same?”

 

           “No way, they’re totally different.” Oliver said with a shake of his head before placing the candy between his lips again.

 

           Then Percy shook his head. “I would beg to differ.”

 

           “And I have to say that this is one of the rare occasions where you’re wrong.” Oliver shot back. Both boys shared a look out of the corner of their eyes and broke into matching grins.

 

           “Looks like we’ll have to work to prove our case,” Percy said lightly before putting his sucker back in his mouth.

 

           “It would seem so,” Oliver agreed with an eager smile. “Could take all day.”

 

           “All night, even.” Percy added, excitement lighting in his eyes.

 

           “We better get started then.” Oliver suggested, gesturing towards a book Percy had gotten in his third year that talked about the history of candy.

 

           “Indeed.” Percy agreed. 

 

            He moved to get up so he could walk to his bookshelf to grab the book, but Oliver decided he would rather no one get out of this bed and grabbed Percy’s wrist, preventing the redhead from standing. “Or, instead of research, we could do an experiment?” He suggested with a bright, hopefully innocent looking smile.

 

           Percy let out a bubble of laughter. “Or we could do that.”

 

           “Let’s do that.” Oliver smiled as Percy moves to lay down again. “How about we take turns with each sucker, thirty seconds each before swapping?”

 

           Percy nodded and smiled before holding his sucker out to Oliver. “I believe it’s been thirty seconds already.”

 

           “Maybe even more!” Oliver beamed back at him in return as their lollipops switched hands and mouths in another indirect kiss.


	16. Season Of Regrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! And I bring some useless fluff! Sorry I've been gone for so long! My One Piece fic is just giving me crazy good ideas and I'm really loving the world I've created with it! But I'll work harder to update here more often!
> 
> Anyway, lots has happened in the past few months. I had to drop out of college for mental health reasons, but I got a new job! But where I'm working is understaffed so I'm currently working seven days a week. Still, I'll try to update as much as possible!
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. Here's the fic!

           "Have you got your books?"

 

           "Yep."

 

           "Your quill?

 

           "O' course."

 

           "Your ink?"

 

           "Mhm."

 

           "Your-"

 

           "Perce."

 

           The Weasley paused in the middle of frantically packing his book bag to look up at his roommate. His fiery curls hung like coiled ribbon in his face and his glasses sat askew as they tried to slip off of Percy's nose. His breathing was only slightly more shallow than usual, but it was noticeable to Oliver, who knew Percy like he knew quidditch. "Yes? What is it?" Percy asked worriedly, his eyes darting over Oliver's figure with the speed of snow in a harsh breeze. "Is something wrong? Should I te-"

 

_ "Perce." _ Oliver repeated, putting a bit more emphasis on the name as his soft smile grew at the edges and his chuckles began to slip from his tongue. His own book bag was already packed and thrown over his confidently-set shoulders. He stood up straight, his posture relaxed but sure as he waited for his friend by the door. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, as they say. "You ready?" He asked calmly, the words carried on soft laughter that fell like dew on grass.

 

           Percy blinked at him before glancing back down at his hands, which were frantically throwing stuff into his bag. Slowly, his eyes travelled back up to Oliver, who looked calm, cool, collected, put together, and every other synonym Percy could think to say 'relaxed.' The realization that he, himself, looked frenzied and panicked dawned on him, and he let out a long sigh before he stood up straight.

 

             Oliver let out a laugh as he shook his head slowly. "Ya know, most people would think that yer the one that's worried 'bout this test instead of me," He said with a happy twinkle in his eye that Percy couldn't help but find oh-so-endearing. 

 

           Oliver reached up to ruffle his own hair, which brought it back to its normal volume after it had gone flat during sleep. He went cross-eyed as he tried to look up at it to see if it looked alright, which on a normal day would have made Percy laugh. Today, however, it garnered no response from the prefect as Percy turned back to his mirror to fix his appearance. (Behind his back, Oliver furrowed his brows in concern as a frown dragged at the corners of his lips. That trick never failed!)

 

            Percy let out another sigh, though it was shorter than the last. "That  _ has _ been brought to my attention." Percy's reply sounded weary as he pushed his glasses up and tamed his hair. "But I simply can't help it. The test is today! Aren't you worried about what grade you'll get?" He asked as he turned back to Oliver as he straightened his robes. He was biting his cheek again, trying to quench his nerves without falling back into the habit of biting his lip. He looked up at the quidditch captain to find Oliver smiling crookedly and raising a single eyebrow. Percy rolled his eyes as he waited for the answer such an expression guaranteed.

 

           "Never worry 'bout grades, so I never am," Oliver cheekily remarked, just as Percy had expected. His playful look melts back into a soft, genuine smile that has Percy's heart rate going a bit sporadic. "'nd besides, we studied all this week fer it. This is the most prepared I've even been fer a test. I  _ know  _  I'm gonna do great, 'nd so are ya," Oliver said as his smile got wider and somehow even brighter. Percy was worried that he was going to get more freckles standing directly in the path of Oliver's grin.

 

           A soft wave of calm washed over the paler boy and he finally, for the first time that morning cracked a small smile. He let out a soft exhale, one that spoke more of relief than of exasperation or worry, before he reached into his book bag and began removing some items that he’d shoved into it in his panic. “You’re right, Ollie. I’m overthinking it, and I need to stop. We’ll go in a moment, just let me take some things out of my bag. I appear to have packed more than I need.” Percy smiled as Oliver nodded his agreement.

 

           Oliver began snickering as he watched Percy take out five books and set them back on his desk. His snickering turned into light chuckles as Percy pulled seven spare quills out at placed them next to his books. His chuckles turned into full on laughter when Percy pulled a toad from his bag, setting it on the ground so it could hop out of their door to an unknown fate. “Now why would we need an entire frog?” Oliver asked between coughs of laughter.

 

         Percy shrugged sheepishly as his cheeks tinged pink and he closed his book bag. “I… I’m not sure… But I’m sure it could be useful in some situation!” He tried to defend himself with a lopsided smile.

 

         Oliver’s shoulders bounced as he tried to stop laughing, to no avail, as he leaned against the door to hold it open. “Oh, yeah, sure it coulda,” He retorted sarcastically, but there was no venom in his voice. “Ya ready yet?”

 

          Percy took one last look at the contents of his book bag before giving it an approving nod. “Yes, I should be.” He carefully swung it over his shoulders before walking over to Oliver, who was still chuckling lightly. “Alright, now let’s go take this test.” He smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring before walking through the door and down the stairs to the commons. 

 

           There was a long pause before Percy, who was halfway down the stairs, heard Oliver’s laughter start up all over again. The redhead turned around to look at his friend, who was shaking with laughter as he finally let the door to their room swing shut behind him. "What?" He asked, confused. His cheeks once again began to slowly dye light pink as he waited for Oliver to tell him what was so funny.

 

           "Percy, class isn't for another three hours. C'mon, let's get some food first, then we can study a little more before class," Oliver suggested with a relaxed grin on his lips. He calmly walked down the stairs until he and Percy could continue down them side by side.

 

           "Oh. Right." Percy said, flushing. He considered this suggestion before he gave a small nod, more to himself than anyone. "That sounds like a good plan. Let's do that," He said as he turned to look at Oliver, who he now realized was standing awfully close. Their hands brushed and Percy barely kept himself from jumping.

 

           Oliver noticed this and let out an exaggerated sigh as he shook his head in a mock-annoyed manner. "Yer still jumpy, even after my pep talk?" He playfully chided as he raised a hand so he could wag a finger at the prefect. "And here after I worked so hard on it! You should be ashamed!"

 

           Percy laughed lightly as his own hand to push Oliver's hand down. "Oh, that's rubbish. You made it up on the fly and you know it!" He smiled as he shook his head, the motion causing his hair to flicker around his head like soft flames.

 

             Oliver smiled brightly at Percy before giving a shrug with the shoulder that wasn't weighed down by his book bag. "What can I say? I have a talent for speeches." He said with false arrogance before giving a small bow.

 

           Percy scoffed lightly, but the smile didn't fall from his face. "More like a talent for  _ talking _ ." He retorted with lighthearted teasing outlining his words. He gently nudged his shoulder against Oliver's upper arm, making the quidditch player laugh.

 

           "Maybe so. That just makes my skills even greater." Oliver replied easily, seemingly pleased with himself for thinking up such a clever retort. He stuck his tongue out at Percy just as they set foot in the commons. It was a childish gesture, yes, but it drew a laugh from Percy all the same.

 

           Percy stuck his tongue out right back at Oliver before he remembered himself and where he was. He quickly straightened his back and resumed a normal, calm but stern expression as he saw all the people in the commons - the Weasley twins included - turn to stare at them. He cleared his throat before shortly saying, "Perhaps we should wait to continue this conversation elsewhere."

 

           The sentence drew a disappointed sigh from Oliver, but he nodded and said a short, "If you want." He looked truly disheartened by the sudden change in behavior from his best friend, and Percy nearly wanted to take back what he'd said. Unfortunately, he also didn't want to give the younger Gryffindors something to make fun of him over, so he began to briskly walk to the entrance to the commons with Oliver following behind.

 

            Fred and George's eyes followed them as they walked, but the looked more surprised than disapproving. They looked at Oliver as he hurried to catch up to their brother. Just before the painting swung shut behind them, he met their gaze and mouthed a subtle yet sharp  _ 'don't' _ in their direction. Both boys gave small nods to their captain, who nodded back at them in a silent  _ 'good.' _

 

            Once they exited the commons, they continued down the moving stairs to the Great Hall. (After Oliver waved off some rather loud flirting from Fat Lady, of course. He seemed more annoyed by it than usual, Percy noted but didn't comment.) The first staircase was taken in silence, but once they reached the second, Oliver gently nudged the back of Percy's hand with his own. "Hey," He said softly, grabbing the prefect's attention.

 

            "Yes, Oliver? What is it?" Percy asked quietly, matching his friend's volume. He already knew what Oliver wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure what he was going to say about it. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew it was inevitable, so he kept his tone overtly formal as a weak attempt to ward any personal conversations away.

 

           Oliver gave him a funny look before he realized what he was doing. The tan boy's expression softened as he softly replied. "Ya know they aren't gonna tease ya for havin' fun every once in a while, right? No one's gonna blame you for a little joke." He spoke with a sincere tone as he offered Percy a smile that was both sympathetic and reassuring.

 

         The weary sigh that left Percy's entire body, forcing his shoulders to slump like they were weighed down, dragged the smile from Oliver's face. "But what if they  _ do _ ? I can never tell what they'll make fun of me for next!" He shook his head as his gaze fell to the ground. When he spoke again, his words were ever quieter, even sadder than before. "They never say it to my face, but they always say it behind my back."

 

           A quick glance at Oliver from the corners of his eyes told Percy that his jaw and hands were clenched tight, and a fire was starting to burn in dark brown eyes. "Well they can go fuck themselves," He said sharply, his voice raising above the soft volume they'd maintained up to this point. It startled Percy, but he couldn't deny that it felt nice for someone to get this angry over him. It had been a long while since it had happened. 

 

           Percy tried to open his mouth and tell Oliver that he appreciated the thought, but he was cut off by the quidditch captain. "Anyone says anything else bad 'bout ya and I'll kick their arse." He added, his brows furrowing as his arms crossed. "I swear. I'll do it secretly so ya don' have to give me any punishment yerself." He said, a scowl beginning to form and twist his face into an expression of rage.

 

           Before Oliver could say anything else, Percy raised a hand and gently put it on the slightly taller student's shoulder. Almost immediately the anger drained out of Oliver's face, and he let his arms fall back to his sides as he turned to look at Percy. "Huh? What is it?" He asked, his voice back to the quieter volume they had established earlier. He blinked and came to a halt next to the redhead as he waited for Percy to respond.

 

           The abrupt change in behavior cause Percy to chuckle faintly as he felt the soft rise and fall of Oliver's shoulders with his breathing. "Oliver," Percy said in a near whisper as he felt a grin threaten to crack the skin of his lips. 

 

           "Yeah?" Oliver asked, eyes wide and expression open as he waited for Percy to speak. He tilted his head slightly as he looked over the prefect's face, trying to figure out what he wanted from his expression and body language. When he saw the smile on Percy's lips, he returned the gesture by grinning brightly.

 

            Percy tried to control his smile as saw Oliver beaming at him. "Why are you smiling right now?" He asked teasingly, though he did it to mask his curiosity.

 

            Oliver shrugged, the movement carrying Percy's hand with it. "Dunno. Yer smiling so I smiled back." He replied, his grin only growing wider at the sight of Percy being happy again. The corners of his eyes crinkled in the cutest way.

 

           Percy rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you always do what the people around you do? Haven't you learned that doing what everyone else does isn't always a good idea?" His words were reprimanding, but his tone was light and friendly. Oliver wasn't fooled by the teasing words in the least; he knew Percy all too well to be fooled into thinking that the prefect was so mean.

 

           "Well, o' course I know that. That's why I only do what  _ you _ do," He said with a wink that brought bubbles of laughter from Percy's throat. He waited, with a proud smile, for Percy to stop laughing before he asked, "Now what was it ya wanted to tell me?"

 

            Percy finally managed to calm down his laughter as he looked back at Oliver. The question reminded him of what he wanted to say, and he had to force the smile off of his lips before he could say it. "Oliver, I need you to promise me something." 

 

           The more stern expression his face adopted caused Oliver's own smile to wither at the edges before falling completely. His eyebrows drew together in concern as he frowned. The expression was so worried and concerned that Percy felt bad for being the one to cause it. "Yeah, Perce? What's up?" The casual words didn't seem so calm with the small trembles that cut up the short phrases.

 

           "I need you to promise me that you won't go beating up anyone, no matter what they say about me." Oliver tried to cut him off, but Percy clapped a hand over the taller boy's mouth and kept going. "I know they may say mean things about me and I know that most of them may hate me, but I care about them. They're our underclassmen and we have to watch out for them, especially in dangerous times like these. Can you promise me you won't go terrorizing any of them?" Percy said, fondness growing in his eyes. He gave Oliver an expectant look, raising an eyebrow and giving him a stern frown.

 

            The prefect smiled when Oliver's shoulders fell and he rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. "I promise," came the muffled statement from the quidditch captain. The movement of his lips and the feeling of warm breath against Percy's palm made his entire arm tingle, but he tried not to show it.

 

           "Good," He said curtly, but his lips curved up in a content yet proud smile. He pulled his hand away from Oliver's mouth. He offered Oliver a final smile and a nod before he began walking back towards the Great Hall. 

 

           "Ya know, Perce," Oliver said as he matched his best friend's pace. "I think if the younger students knew ya a bit better, they'd worship ya." He said with a lopsided grin and an relaxed expression as he glanced at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

 

           Percy met his gaze from the corner of his own eye before snorting and moving his gaze to look straight ahead. "I'm not so sure." He shook his head before adding, "But, if they knew  _ you _ a bit better, they might be a bit more scared at how easy it is to rile you up."

 

            The unabashed grin didn't fall from Oliver's face as he once again shrugged. "When it comes to my friends, no one gets away without learnin' exactly what they did wrong."

 

           Percy let out a weary sigh as he pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. "And I suppose that's the whole reason they roomed us together; one of us has to restrain the other from enacting their wicked deeds." He said with mock disdain as he held the door for Oliver.

 

           Oliver snorted as he walked past the prefect. "We have to take turns with that sacred duty, don't we?" He replied with a chuckle as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, there hadn't been a meeting with the other prefects today, so Percy and Oliver were free to eat breakfast and study together until class started. 

 

            "Indeed, indeed," Percy said with a small huff of laughter. He and Oliver took up a spot on the bench near the door before grabbing some food and spooning it onto their plates. "Be sure to eat some vegetables, Ollie-"

 

            "I  _ know _ , Perce. 'They're good for my focus.' I'm aware." Oliver laughed as he grabbed some eggs and sausage. "You should grab some protein-"

 

             "I know, Ollie. 'They give me energy.' I'm aware." Percy retorted before they both stuck their tongues out at each other. 

 

           This time, Percy wasn't afraid to hide it, and it made Oliver smile fondly at the redhead. Even when Percy began eating his food, Oliver sat there, smiling at the comfort and trust the Weasley displayed around him. When Percy looked up with a mouth full of egg and saw the look on his friend's face, he quickly chewed and swallowed before asking, "What? Something on my face?" 

 

            Oliver shook his head with a smile. "Nope. It's nothin'. Oh!" He suddenly remembered something and reached to pull a book out of his bag and set it on the table between them. "I had a question on somethin'."

 

             Percy turned his body so he could see the book a bit better. "Oh? What was it over?"

 

           "It's 'bout apple seeds."


	17. Hidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And on this episode, they take that test they were studying for! It's just a short chapterwith some fluff, and a side of Luna/Pansy

As much as Percy appreciated peace and quiet, the deafening silence of the potions classroom was too much to bear. It's an  _ uncomfortable _ silence.  _ 'Perhaps,' _ Percy thought to himself as he quickly wrote down another answer on the third page of the ten page quiz,  _ 'I don't enjoy this type of silence because it is not so much 'peace and quiet' so much as it is 'panic and quiet.' I believe that would rightly disturb anyone.' _

 

The absolute lack of noises besides quills on paper and turning pages has never sat well with Percy. Perhaps that was because of his loud family, loud classmates, loud friends, loud  _ life, _ but he simply hated silence. To him, silence rang louder in his ears than any alarm or bell or chant at a quidditch game. Merlin, but he hates the silence.

 

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't go and get caught up in his loathing for the dead silence right now. He has a test to finish.

 

Truthfully, he knew he was a page and a half further into the test than most people in the class and doesn't need to worry about finishing on time. But still, the last thing he needed is for another train of thought to crash into everything he knew about potions ad completely derail the train of thought he currently has.

 

Of course, Percy has enough self control to drop the mental subject of the pestering silence. He is, after all, very studious and strong-willed and persistent and-

 

_ 'I wonder how Oliver is doing.' _

 

Of course,  _ that _ train of thought managed to push all of Percy's thoughts of the test out of the way. The prefect wanted so badly to glance to the side to see how his friend was holding up, but Percy knew that Snape would most likely catch him and give both Percy  _ and _ Oliver detention for some - quite frankly -  _ bullshit _ reason. Percy let out a soft, hardly audible sigh as he filled out the next three answers. 

 

 _'Orange peel, steel wool and pine needles, storm water. All too easy. But is it as easy for Oliver…?'_ Percy paused, his eyes again itching to look up from his paper and glance over to Oliver's so he could see how he was doing. _Of_ _course_ Percy had faith that Oliver could pass this test with flying colors. Oliver had studied very hard and had picked up on little tips and tricks to memorizing everything. But the problem didn't lie within whether Oliver had studied, it was in how much faith the quidditch player had while taking the test. One of the key aspects to doing well on a test, Percy had learned, was having enough faith in yourself to know everything. Second guessing an answer you knew was right was one way to guarantee that you changed enough right answers to wrong answers.

 

That thought was enough to make nervousness well up in Percy's chest like a pothole filled with rain during a storm. Percy drew in an exhale to calm his now flight nerves before quickly jotting down the final answer of the third page and quietly turning the packet to the next page. 

 

_ 'I don't know why this is making me so anxious. It's simply a test, and one that both Oliver and I are guaranteed to pass, at that.'  _ If he wasn't so worried about Snape and his ever-watching eyes, Percy would have shook his head and rubbed his temple. All this nervousness was giving him a headache.  _ 'Which is why I should stop thinking about how Oliver is doing. He is doing fine.'  _ Percy gave the smallest nod to himself as he jotted down another answer. 

 

_ 'Most likely.' _

 

Again, Percy paused.  _ 'Most… Most likely?' _ He thought in return to that idea.  _ 'No… No, he's doing fine. Of course he is. We studied for hours, how could he not be doing well?'  _ His thoughts took on an incredulous tone, but he couldn't fool even himself; there was still nervousness hidden by his words.

 

_ 'What if he's over there panicking because we didn't study enough for the material to stick?' _  The unwanted, negative part of Percy's brain returns just as quick.

 

At that, Percy nearly scoffed and hiss anxiety began to drain away.  _ 'Thinking that would be an insult to Oliver.' _

 

Still, there was just the slightest hint of fear in him as he continued to fill out answers.  _ 'Purple ribbon and three sticks of cinnamon.'  _ He wondered just how well Oliver was holding up under the long test.  _ 'Two needles, a glass bottle and honey.'  _ After all, ten pages, front and back, was a lot to handle for someone who didn't like the subject the exam was over.  _ 'Bay leaf, mint and sage.'  _ And it was a lot for anyone, but for someone like Oliver, who didn't have much faith in himself academically, it was bound to be hell.  _ 'Rose petals and-'  _ Surely, though Oliver was doing alright.  _ 'Rose petals and-'  _ After all, Oliver is very intelligent, even if he didn't believe so himself.  _ 'Rose petals and-' _

 

_ 'Rose petals and…' _

 

_ 'And…' _

 

_ 'What in the world is the other ingredient?'  _ Percy's dual trains of thought both came to an abrupt halt. Why couldn't he remember this ingredient for a simple mood-lifting potion? It was one of the first potions he remembered learning! 

 

Percy tried not to panic as his eyes went wide and he stared blankly at the question, looking over the question several times but not really reading it.  _ 'Let's just think back. So the spell is supposed to make you feel content and in love with life. Given that there is more emphasis on the fact that it specifically states that the user should feel in love with life, it's reasonable to assume that at least a majority of the possible ingredients are ones frequently used in love potions.' _ Percy nodded to himself as he felt his nerves starting to fade away. Thinking logically helped him to calm down, as it always had.

 

_ 'Now, following that train of thought is most likely the best way to go, given that rose petals are the other key active ingredients.'  _ Percy tapped his quill against his finger quietly. It created a small dot of ink on his thumb, but he didn't notice it. 

 

_ 'Since rose petals are for a strong type of  love, the other ingredient is probably a happy, joyous type of love. It is probably something that most people have a strong connection to through fond memories.'  _ Again, that sounded very reasonable. Percy now had a place to start. He subconsciously drew his lower lip between his teeth as he began to make a mental list. 

 

_ 'Sunflowers, especially seeds and petals, could be a possibility.'   _ The Weasley dismissed the idea; sunflowers were happiness, sure, but there wasn't much of a 'love' connotation.

 

_ 'Peaches, perhaps?' _ No, they had more of a 'beauty and romantic love' affect, and though that  _ could _ make someone happy, this spell wasn't for beauty or romantic love.

 

_ 'Rose quartz?'  _ Healing and love, both platonic and romantic. Close, but not close enough.

 

Mor ingredients came, but all were dismissed due to the fact that they were either too much of one or too much of the other. Percy's anxiety was returning more and more with each dismissal. He accidentally bit down on his lip, just hard enough to tear the skin and make him jolt.

 

Percy could feel Oliver quickly glance up at him out of concern, but the prefect shook his head to tell him to look away.  _ 'Neither of us can risk getting caught right now.' _ Percy could feel as Oliver gave a small nod, but his eyes linger a few seconds longer before returning to his own paper.

 

For a second, Percy thought that was the end of the interaction and he must return to despairing over the unknown answer. Then he heard pages rustling and somehow, he  _ knew  _ what Oliver was doing. Just as he was going to shake his head again, he felt Oliver's hand subtly take his own under the cover of the table. Percy tried to discreetly pull away, but then Oliver was using his other hand to trace something into the center of his palm. '29?' was what was traced into the center of Percy's hand. It tickled vaguely, in a nice way.

 

Percy swallowed nervously as he tried to pull his hand away again. He didn't want either of them -  _ especially Oliver _  - to get in trouble. But Oliver held firm. Percy couldn't see the quidditch captain right now, but damn it all, he knew Oliver had that determined expression that Percy found incredibly handsome. 

 

Again, '29?' Was traced into his palm. This time, Percy reluctantly nodded. He could feel the hot flush of shame and embarrassment washed over him at the confession.

 

Oliver took a second to reread the question before beginning to trace on Percy's hand again. 'A-P-P-L-'

 

Percy could have slapped himself in the face.  _ 'Apple seeds, of course! How could I be so stupid?!'  _ He quickly jotted down the answer as he heard a soft huff of laughter fall from Oliver's lips. The Scotsman let go of Percy's hand, but Percy quickly reached out and discreetly took Oliver's hand in his own. 'T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U,' he quickly traced into the rough skin of Oliver's palm before dropping his friend's hand. Percy still didn't want them to get caught. 

 

He could feel Oliver's faint, subtle smile before they both turned back to their tests.  _ 'Oliver is doing fantastic,' _ Percy thought to himself with a smile. As he turned to the next page. 

 

The rest of the test went surprisingly well. Percy couldn't help but notice that apple seeds happened to be an answer to a lot of the questions. Strange. Apples and apple seeds had been showing up everywhere in his life lately. Maybe it was an omen. He would have to ask Miss Trelawney.

 

As Professor Snape picked up their tests, Percy and Oliver finally were able to look at each other. When Oliver beamed at his friend, Percy felt his hesitantly hopeful expression turn into a bright smile. "So how do you think you did?" Percy asked, though he could already tell Oliver did fantastic. 

 

"I feel like I did great on that one," Oliver said easily, his grin only growing as Snape dismissed the class. Both boys stood up and grabbed their book bags before heading towards the door. "Seriously, I feel great 'bout that test! It was kinda easy, since we studied all of it." Oliver was in a permanently good mood as he and Percy made their way down the hall back to their dorm room. 

 

Percy, too, was in high spirits. "I can tell! You seemed like you were doing excellent!" He commended as he shifted the straps on his shoulders. "I bet your grade will show just how hard you worked, too."

 

"I sure hope so," Oliver said with a small laugh and a soft shake of his head. "Though I'm pretty glad it's over. We have the rest of the day off an' I plan on spendin' it with you, just relaxin' and eating shitty foods on the couch in the commons while all the other students are in class."

 

Percy felt a light blush dust over his cheeks as he laughed at Oliver's blunt words. "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea to me." 

 

Just as Oliver was about to respond, both gryffindors catch sight of Pansy Parkinson walking down the hall. She looks as calm, cool, and regal as ever, her head held high and her back straight as she walks to her next class.

 

Oliver was about to go over and say hello, but Percy quickly grabbed his forearm, preventing him from going over to talk to Pansy. "Ow! What was that-?"

 

"Sh!" Percy quickly hushed his friend as he pointed a few feet away from Pansy. Oliver followed his finger and found Luna on the end of it. He quietly nodded as he watched to see what would happen.

 

Luna hummed softly as she skipped up next to Pansy. It seemed to surprise the Slytherin girl, but she gave Luna a small soft smile. "Hello, Luna. On your way to herbology?" She asked with a tentative kindness as the blonde girl matched her pace.

 

"Yes, I am!" Luna chirped with her happy, whimsical voice. "And, since we have the same class, I thought it would be rather enjoyable to walk there together." She added as he wide, curious eyes watched for Pansy's reaction.

 

Pansy's smile twitched upwards a bit more for just a split second. "I think so, too. I was hoping to talk with you about something, so this would be a good chance for that, too."

 

Luna grinned as bright as a crescent moon as she responded. "Then this is quite a fortuitous meeting! I would love to talk with you while we walk! Could we hold hands while we walk?"

 

A vibrant blush covered Pansy's cheeks, but she softly nodded and quietly said, "That sounds lovely." Luna took her hand within her own, lacing their fingers together as they continued to class.

 

Oliver felt his cheeks begin to hurt with how wide he smiled at the scene. "Look at that, they're gettin' along." He said as he and Percy continued walking up to the Gryffindor commons.

 

"So it appears," Percy agreed with a smile of his own on his lips. They walked side by side up the stairs with bright grins on their faces. "It seems like everyone is having a good day."

 

The quidditch captain nodded in agreement. "Definitely." He nodded, before slowing his walk to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. "Except… what was that during the test? I've never seen you panic or forget something like that."

 

Percy slowed to a stop next to Oliver before shaking his head as a flush covered his cheeks. "I… I was nervous, I suppose. You were so scared about this test that I couldn't help but be scared  _ for  _ you."

 

Oliver chuckled as he put an hand on Percy's shoulder. "Well, I appreciate your concern, but don't worry. I felt pretty good in there, actually." He quickly repeated the password to the Fat Lady and both boys walked inside before she could flirt with Oliver.

 

"Well, that's good," Percy said as a faint, weak smile made its way onto his flushed face. "But I'm curious, how did you know that it was apple seeds?"

 

Oliver quirked eyebrow at Percy as a smirk crossed his lips. "I thought you of all people would know. Apple seeds are my favorite ingredient in any spell, potion, or food." He grinned as he walked over to a couch before flipping down on it. "Now c'mere, I'm tired and I wanna shoot the breeze and eat stuff that'll make me regret it later."


End file.
